Une relation suivie
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Fred a changé. Il ne rit plus, ne mange plus rien…et ne supporte plus qu'on le touche. George et Hermione décident de mener l'enquête…
1. Poudlard, le pays des gens heureux

**Auteurs :** Idée et développement avec Didy, alias (la veinarde ! -) mais c'est moi toute seule qui m'y colle vu que mamoizelle a trop de bonnes idées pour en faire des fics… Allez donc voir sa dernière fic, une mimie (pas si mimie que ça en fait) sur la relation de Rogue et Lilly durant leur adolescence…sont-ils ensemble ? Je n'en sais rien l'auteur prends son temps mais essayez quand même, le bon vin demande du temps pour s'affiner ;)

C'est ça le problème de la plupart des auteurs, on a pas encore inventé de machines qui écrivent à la vitesse de la pensée :)

(enfin perso un vieux télégraphe conviendrait très bien !)

**Genre** : Mettons un ptit pg-13 pour le moment car le sujet est assez sérieux tout de même...Et y aura sûrement quelques petits jurons par-ci par là…

Je mettrai les pensées de Fred à la première personne car c'est une méthode qui permet d'exprimer beaucoup et que je ne pense hélas jamais à utiliser.

**Quand** ? Cinquième année de Harry, donc dernière des jumeaux.

**Couple** : Heu….ben comme partout hein, des ados boutonneux qui se relèchent le pus des furoncles nasaux devant tout le monde…yeurk. Bon c'est Fred/Monsieur X, pasqu'y a couple et couple hein ! Un type qui en paie un autre pour bais c'est un couple, une gamine folle amoureuse de son tit nacteur préféré c'en est un aussi ! Non non je ne cherche pas des excuses pour pas répondre…-

Mais bon on verra souvent monsieur Rogue. (ralala est-il besoin de le dire ?) Hé non pour ceux qui l'ont lu cette fic n'a rien à voir avec le Pervers au cheveux gras…ni dans le fond ni dans la forme. Celle-ci est réfléchie, pas une fic destinée à assouvir mes pulsions annuelles….haheeeem

Mais j'avoue que Hermione et George risquent fort de se rapprocher…

J'dis ça j'dis rien…-

**Résumé** : Depuis quelques temps, Fred a changé. Il ne rit plus, ne mange plus rien…et ne supporte plus qu'on le touche. George et Hermione décident de mener l'enquête…

**Titre pas encore trouvé (j'attends vos propositions !)**

Chapitre 1 : Poudlard, le pays des gens heureux. 

_Fred_

« Ca te va trop bien, George ! » s'exclama Alicia.

Je vois mon frère caresser son crâne fraîchement rasé avec une expression de fierté et la jeune fille se met à pouffer de rire. Ecoeuré, je grimpe rapidement dans le Poudlard Express, agrippant fermement ma valise. Tous les compartiments sont pris, évidemment. Peu importe l'heure à laquelle on arrive, ils sont toujours tous occupés. Je me demande si certains élèves ne dorment pas dans la gare la nuit pour être sûrs d'avoir une place à temps.

« Fred ! »

Oh non.

Je soupire longuement avant de me retourner, pour voir Angelina qui me fait signe au bout de l'allée. « Je t'ai gardé une place, viens ! »

Je me décide donc à la rejoindre, et j'atteins la porte en même temps que George, qui me fait un clin d'œil significatif. Je le maudis pour ça. En effet, à peine ai-je posé ma valise qu'Angelina se jette dans mes bras, m'étouffant comme si elle espérait voir jaillir des gallions de ma bouche. Je lui rends son étreinte avec raideur, m'obligeant à entrouvrir les lèvres lorsqu'elle plaque les siennes sur ma bouche.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Mais je tiens bon, parce que je suis un Weasley. Et surtout que je suis Fred Weasley, bouffon de naissance.

« Tu n'as pas l'air content, Fred », s'étonne Katie. « Vacances trop courtes ? »

_Certainement pas !_

« Oui, je ne suis vraiment pas motivé pour cet année », je soupire.

Voilà l'inconvénient quand vous êtes le comique de service vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. La moindre petite minute de répit et tout le monde s'inquiète.

J'ai pas mal somnolé au début du trajet – se lever à neuf heures quand vous vous êtes endormi à cinq n'est pas l'idéal pour garder la pêche toute la journée. J'ai néanmoins trouvé suffisamment d'énergie pour sourire à la réflexion de Lee, comme quoi maintenant il allait être facile de me reconnaître de mon frère, qui s'est fait couper les cheveux avant-hier, et répondre que oui, j'avais l'intention de garder les miens aussi longs.

Ni esthétique ni crise d'identité, juste un manque d'enthousiasme pour m'habituer à une nouvelle coupe. J'aime bien ma tignasse rousse. Et les cheveux longs, ça permet de faire croire qu'on réfléchit alors qu'on roupille franchement.

D'ailleurs, cela fait quatre heures que nous avons quitté Londres, et à présent le compartiment tout entier semble plongé dans une sorte de somnolence. Je m'appuie contre la vitre, ignorant les rais de lumière qui traversent de temps à autre mes paupières. Je songe à la chaleur de mon lit à Poudlard, et ce malgré qu'il fasse près de vingt-cinq degrés dans le train.

Subitement, une sensation glacée m'envahit.

Ma bouche se tord presque par réflexe et j'ouvre brusquement les yeux, sursautant.

Angelina semble surprise par mon comportement et enlève aussitôt sa main de sous mon t-shirt. « Oh, madame n'aime pas qu'on la touche, ok », fait-elle, légèrement vexée.

Je me rends compte alors que je suis en train de la fixer avec dégoût. Je me force à reprendre une expression plus douce. « Tu as les mains gelées et j'étais en train de rêver que je dormais déjà bien peinard dans mon lit au château… »

Elle me regarde en secouant la tête, l'air plus détendue. « Pas grave, je vais te réchauffer », me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'appuyer sur mon épaule, m'enlaçant. Coincé, je ne peux que ma caler contre la fenêtre, essayant de me rendormir.

« Si vous croyez qu'on ne vous a pas vus… » lâche George d'une voix moqueuse par-dessus son livre, avant de me fixer avec un regard amusé, que je ne parviens pas à lui rendre.

------

Rentrée plutôt mitigée.

Les cours n'ont pas semblé plus difficiles que l'année dernière, mais il va encore falloir cravacher un bon coup si on veut réussir quelque chose.

Les autres sont toujours égaux à eux-mêmes.

Pareil pour les profs.

Y a juste cette grosse truie, je ne vois pas d'autres mots. George a essayé de faire de l'humour dans son cours et cette Ombrage nous a filé une retenue. Alors que je n'avais rien dit. C'est bien ça le problème.

J'ouvre ma table de nuit, attrapant ma petite radio magique que j'allume en sourdine, avant de me glisser sous les couvertures. Je ferme les yeux, savourant les mots tendres que psalmodie une voix douce et féminine. Il est à peine vingt heures, mais ce soir je me sens suffisamment las pour m'endormir aussi vite.

Peine perdue. Les rideaux de mon lit s'ouvrent brusquement pour révéler le reflet qui me fait face chaque matin dans le miroir. Même au bout de dix-sept ans, ça reste perturbant.

« Ca fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! » s'exclame George en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis crevé », je réponds, n'ayant même pas envie de me redresser.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as lâché ce matin ? »

Cette fois-ci je me retourne vers lui. « Quoi ? »

« Avec Ombrage. Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'écraser devant un prof, et pourtant devant elle tu avais l'air d'un chiot pris en flagrant délit. »

« Tu m'excuseras, mais j'étais légèrement énervé à l'idée de me faire engueuler alors que je n'avais rien dit. »

« Oh oui, tellement en rogne que tu as presque failli toucher le bureau du bout du nez ! » Il s'assit lourdement sur mon lit et je replie rapidement les jambes. Ca n'est pas normal que je me sente même agressé par lui. George est mon frère, il n'y a jamais eu qu'une seule bulle pour nous deux.

« D'accord, c'est moi qui aurais du me dénoncer, mais on a toujours tout fait à deux, Fred. Si ça t'ennuie de te choper une retenue en même temps que moi alors dis-le franchement et je m'arrangerais pour ne pas me mettre à côté de toi en classe. »

« C'est pas la peine », je soupire avant de remonter et de m'adosser contre la tête du lit. « C'était pas une bonne semaine, c'est tout. Je suis pas mal déprimé ces temps-ci, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. » C'est mon frère, inutile de lui mentir. Juste…ne pas tout lui dire.

« J'ai vu », répond-il d'une voix plus douce.

Je commence à avoir mal au dos à force d'être crispé et je prie pour qu'il ne s'attarde pas.

« Mais c'est notre dernière année, hein, faut qu'on la finisse en beauté ! » reprend-t-il en me secouant la cuisse.

Je sursaute puis me force à rire, pour me rendre compte qu'en fait c'est venu presque naturellement. « Rendez-vous demain matin pour tester nos Nougats Néansang ? »

« Je viens d'aller coller l'affiche pour recruter des première », réplique-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, avant de se lever. « Allez, bonne nuit frérot, ton petit coup de blues passera vite. »

Comme j'aimerai que cela ne soit qu'un petit coup de blues.

Je me recouche, décidé à faire mon possible pour prouver à George que je sais encore être un gros déconneur. Et puis je me suis réellement investi dans nos Boîtes à Flemme durant ces vacances. Il y a encore tant de trucs à tester, à perfectionner…l'idée est géniale.

Je me surprends à sourire avec anticipation et je remonte un peu le bouton du son de ma radio, pour entendre un moldu hurler avec passion dans son micro. Mon sourire s'élargit tandis que je tombe sur l'oreiller. J'ai pleins de nouvelles recettes en tête. Comme des Caramels Vomitifs, ou même des sucettes qui font pousser des pustules sur la langue…

Mon sourire se fane peu à peu tandis que mon esprit se concentre sur les paroles que meugle ce chanteur…

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

Je les connais, bien sûr.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Je peux les sentir sur ma peau…sous ma peau…quelque chose m'attire au fond du gouffre…_

Je ne les chante pas, je les vis chaque jour depuis…

Pris d'une brusque nausée, je me redresse précipitamment, renversant la radio en essayant de tourner le bouton. J'y parviens finalement, et la voix familière d'un autre chanteur se fait entendre sur une station différente. Je retombe sur mon oreiller, mon cœur retrouvant peu à peu son rythme tandis que Freddy Mercury chantonne ses déboires amoureux.

Ma réaction est puérile.

Mais bon dieu, je n'ai rien demandé !

Ca y est. J'ai à nouveau ce goût affreux dans la bouche. Alors qu'il y a deux minutes à peine tout semblait aller à nouveau pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Un grimace de dégoût sur le visage, je me force à faire le vide dans ma tête et laisse le défunt moustachu envahir mon esprit avec sa chanson mélancolique et assez bizarrement apaisante.

-------------------------------------

« Alors, pour celles-ci c'est simple : une bouchée par heure de sommeil ». George tend une praline à une Serdaigle de première année qui l'attrape avec crainte. « Mais pour le moment, on croque juste un tout petit bout ok ? »

A ma droite, un petit gros se tient au-dessus d'un seau, le visage verdâtre. « Alors, tu as envie de vomir ? » je lui demande, le crayon levé prêt à noter ses réactions sur mon carnet.

« J'ai mal au cœur, mais ça ne vient pas enc - » Il enfouit sa tête dans le seau et je gribouille avec satisfaction dans mon petit livre.

« Parfait. Manque plus qu'à trouver de quoi arrêter les vomissements », me fait George avec satisfaction, tandis que le petit gros relève la tête, une expression horrifiée sur son beau visage vert olive.

« HA NON! » je lève la tête pour voir une harpie aux cheveux ébouriffés foncés vers nous. « Là vous exagérez ! » s'énerve Hermione en se postant devant nous. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça ne me dérange pas que vous essayiez vos cochonneries sur vous-même, mais pas - »

Elle est coupée dans sa fureur par notre petit gros qui se remet à éructer bruyamment et déverse à nouveau tout son déjeuner dans le seau. Mon frère le fixe avec une expression intéressée qui n'échappe pas à la préfete. « Et toi évidemment, tu trouves ça amusant ? »

« Hermione, quand tu crouleras sous les devoirs tu seras heureuse d'avoir nos boîtes à Flemme », tente de la convaincre George.

Elle le fixe avec incrédulité. « Des tas d'étudiants ont très bien réussi sans elles jusqu'à présent ! Vous n'avez aucun droit d'utiliser ces enfants pour - »

« Hermione, ils sont suffisamment grands pour décider - »

« Ils n'ont que onze ans ! »

« Ecoute, on ne les envoie pas non plus se faire piétiner par des hippogriffes - »

« Ca n'a aucun rapport, ils n'ont pas à - »

« Justement, ils ne risquent rien - »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation ! Ce que tu leur fais subir - »

« Oh arrêtez un peu tous les deux ! » je m'écrie. Ils se tournent vers moi, surpris, et je me rends compte que j'ai du crier un peu fort car la plupart des élèves de la Salle Commune se sont tus et me fixent.

Mais je m'en fiche.

« Hermione, tu crois vraiment que dégueuler dans un seau et saigner du nez sont des choses _graves_ ? » je lui fais avec hargne. « Ils n'en mourront pas. Et ça ne les traumatisera pas non plus. » Je la voix froncer les sourcils, et je réalise qu'elle a plus l'air perplexe qu'en colère. Conscient du tournant dangereux que prend ma pseudo confession, je me lève et quitte précipitamment la pièce, le cœur battant la chamade.

---------

« George, il faut que je te parle. »

« Hermione, _non_. On va arrêter de filer nos produits aux premières, alors s'il te plait cesse de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec ça. »

« Ca n'est pas ça », soupire-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc à côté de George. « Je voulais te parler de ton frère. »

« Il n'est pas descendu, il n'avait pas faim. »

« Justement. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux, semblant se rendre compte qu'en effet la préfete ne venait pas le harceler.

« Il s'est comporté plutôt bizarre hier soir, tu ne trouves pas ? » reprend celle-ci.

« Il s'est énervé, c'est tout. Faut dire qu'on avait vraiment l'air d'un vieux couple », ricana Weasley en se servant de champignons, tandis que la jeune fille semblait choquée par son insouciance.

« Peut-être », admit-elle en rosissant légèrement. « Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu se mettre en colère comme ça. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir quelque chose sur le cœur. »

« Sur le cœur ? Hermione, tu lis vraiment trop de magasines pour filles. »

« George. »

Le rouquin soupira et reposa sa fourchette. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? »

« Juste savoir si ça fait longtemps qu'il est comme ça. »

George fixa un instant la nappe, sa mâchoire se durcissant. « Ok », fit-il au bout d'un moment. « Ca dure depuis la rentrée. Je dois l'admettre, il est plus aussi bavard qu'avant, et même s'il lui arrive de faire le guignol de temps à autre, il a souvent l'air ailleurs. Et j'ai comme l'impression de le déranger à chaque fois. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Une dispute ? »

« Non, rien du tout. C'est depuis le jour même de la rentrée. J'avais pensé à un chagrin d'amour, mais ce n'est pas son genre…» Le jeune homme inspira profondément puis attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Il faudrait peut-être lui en parler - »

« Pour qui me prends-tu, Hermione ! » s'exclama le roux avec une pointe de désespoir. « Ce n'est pas parce que je me marre du matin au soir que j'ai l'émotivité d'une huître. Je ne m'appelle pas Ronald Weasley… » ajouta-t-il, tandis qu'à quelques mètres de là, Lavande Brown semblait suspendue aux lèvres de Ron qui racontait un entraînement de Quidditch apparemment extrêmement intéressant.

« Il n'a rien voulu me dire », reprit-il d'un air sombre. « C'est son choix, je respecte ça. Je ne veux pas le forcer. »

« Mais peut-être qu'il a besoin d'aide…Ca arrive à tout le monde de déprimer ; si ça se trouve il a trop de fierté pour nous en parler…C'est un Weasley », rappela l'adolescente avec sourire et diplomatie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, qu'on l'espionne ? »

« Non, évidemment. Juste…mener une petite enquête, je ne sais pas. »

« C'est mon frère, Hermione », dit George avec une pointe d'indignation. « S'il ne me dit rien à moi, il ne le dira à personne d'autre. »

« Justement », fit la préfete en se levant. « S'il a un problème et qu'il ne le dit même pas à toi, c'est que c'est grave. »

Le rouquin la regarda s'éloigner avant de trifouiller dans son assiette et de décider finalement qu'il n'avait plus faim.

--------

Je suis d'accord, cette chanson n'était pas encore sortie en 1995 mais elle colle bien…Et puis les aventures de notre binoclard sont atemporelles hein ;)

PS : _Crawling in my skin_ belongs to Linkin Park of course, moi pas avoir aussi jolie voix !

**Petite note qui a son importance** : pourquoi un tel sujet ? Que les choses soient claires, les histoires de viol de ce genre ne m'excitent pas - enfin, sauf les « oh non Severus non mais enfin arrêtez arrêtez arrêtez maos continuez enfin … »

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire… ;)

Je n'entrerai donc pas dans les détails scabreux, ce n'est pas agréable à lire dans un cas comme celui-ci, le but est surtout d'avoir un « héros » qui ne soit pas bien dans sa peau. J'aime ces ados qui gardent tout pour eux, comme Fred, j'aime les faire évoluer, petit à petit…être responsable de leur bonheur…les faire mûrir…que ce soit des viols, violences, complexes, etc, les personnages torturés sont bien évidemment plus intéressants (prenez Rogue hein !), et comme « torturé » est par définition un synonyme « d'adolescent », cela explique mon choix -

Voilà, c'était juste pour dire que j'aime qu'on me traite de perverse genre « sale voyeuse qui mate les messieurs tous nus », mais pas perverse dans le genre psychopathe qui aime les violences sexuelles à sens unique…capito les futures vilaines reviews !

Que la Force soit avec vous

Gaeriel


	2. Passions débiles et secrètes

Merci pour les reviews, les réponses sont en fin de chapitre (hé oui, va falloir l'ingurgiter...) :)

**Chapitre deux : passions débiles et secrètes.**

« Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça en bas des escaliers », je fais en déposant Coquecigrue devant Ron, qui l'attrape avec difficulté, tant le petit hibou remue dans tous les sens. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler en le voyant. « Au fait, tu n'as pas vu George ? »

« Négatif », répond-il en secouant la tête. « Et toi, tu n'as pas vu Hermione ? »

C'est à mon tour de hausser les épaules.

« C'est quand même étrange qu'ils soient absents tous les deux », fait Harry d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » l'agresse Ron en relâchant brusquement son mini hibou, qui voleta jusque Harry, sa lettre toujours accroché à la patte.

« Rien du tout », fait celui-ci en m'envoyant un regard significatif. Amusé, je m'assieds à côté d'eux dans l'herbe. Il est presque dix –sept heures et la plupart des autres élèves sont venus profiter des derniers soleils eux aussi.

« On dirait que c'est pour moi, il y a mon nom », reprend Harry en ouvrant l'enveloppe. « C'est Sniffle ! » s'exclame-t-il en sourdine avant de parcourir le parchemin à toute vitesse.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » demande mon frère avec avidité. « Est-ce qu'il a des nouvelles de…de Tu-sais-qui ? »

« Non, » fait le brun en fronçant les sourcils. « Il me raconte juste ses journées. Il dit qu'il s'ennuie terriblement depuis qu'on est partis. Tsss, il me demande aussi de remettre le bonjour à la famille Weasley, qui lui manque également. Et il a marqué aussi qu'il s'est disputé avec Rogue hier soir et que…ow, excellent ! »

« Quoi, quoi ? » s'excite Ron

Moi je ne bouge plus, le ventre contracté par une sensation horrible et glacée.

« Sirius lui a mis son poing dans la figure et lui a cassé le nez ! »

« Pff, ça a du le remettre droit, vu la taille de l'engin. »

« Bah, je suppose qu'avec la magie c'est vite réparé, mais j'aurais quand même aimé voir ça ! »

« Ouais ben on a cours avec Rogue demain matin, si tu veux mon avis ça va encore te retomber dessus... »

« Pas grave. Je n'aurais qu'à imaginer Sir- enfin, Sniffle en train de lui balancer son poing dans sa petite gueule de rat et je te jure qu'il pourra me dire tout ce qu'il veut, je m'en foutrais royalement ! » jubile le Survivant, une expression de ravissement sadique sur le visage. « Tu t'en vas déjà, Fred ? »

Je hoche rapidement la tête, gardant la bouche fermée. Si j'entrouvre les lèvres ne serait-ce que d'un demi millimètre, je vomis.

« Dis à Hermione qu'on est ici, si jamais tu la vois ! » j'entends Ron me lancer mais je suis déjà loin. J'arrive enfin dans les toilettes. Je m'enferme dans la première, m'asseyant sur la cuvette fermée, me forçant à inspirer et expirer profondément.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

Les toilettes. Mes meilleures amies. Peu importe où, peu importe quand, il y aura toujours ces sympathiques demoiselles qui malgré leur odeur, se feront une joie de vous protéger du monde extérieur et de vous héberger aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez, confort mis à part. Elles ne vous poseront pas de questions, elles ne feront pas semblant de vous écouter, elles seront juste là pour vous, dernier rempart contre le raz de marée qui vous submerge.

Et là, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

On a beau s'imaginer avoir creusé aussi bas que possible et y avoir enfoui ce que l'on ne voulait plus voir, on se rend compte qu'on n'a fait que le couvrir d'une fine couche de sable qui s'envole au premier coup de vent.

C'était trop beau. Ca ne pouvait pas durer. Je ne peux pas espérer voir les choses disparaître pour de vrai simplement parce que mon cerveau a décidé de les supprimer de sa mémoire.

Je reste là un quart d'heure, le corps tremblant, et toujours ce goût affreux dans la bouche.

-----------------

« Voilà, tu n'as que l'étirer jusqu'à la chambre et la coller sur la porte… »

« Ok », soupira Hermione en attrapant à contrecoeur l'Oreille à Rallonge que lui tendait George. « Mais tu sais, je pourrais aussitôt tout te raconter… »

« Je sais, mais je préfère entendre de mes propres oreilles. Et puis je sais que les filles ne racontent jamais TOUT », répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie. « Voilà. Et n'oublie surtout pas de la retirer dès que tu sors, sinon elle se doutera de quelque chose. Et puis je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps la salle commune sera vide, alors essaie de ne pas trop traîner… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lancer un sort d'Invisibilité dessus. »

Le rouquin se figea, l'air ébahi. « Tu sais faire ça ? »

« Je t'en prie, sur un objet aussi petit, et surtout en caoutchouc, ça n'est pas difficile, » répliqua-t-elle de son ton légèrement je-sais-tout.

« Wow Hermione, si l'envie te prend de venir travailler chez nous après tes études - »

Il fut coupé par un regard noir de la jeune fille. Mieux valait ne pas aborder le sujet de leur magasin de farces et attrapes devant elle, il le savait. « Allez, bonne chance. J'espère qu'elle t'en dira plus qu'à moi. »

« J'ai plus de psychologie que toi - et puis entre filles on se comprend », l'assura l'adolescente en se levant de son fauteuil, avant d'emprunter les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Angelina s'y trouvait, mais bien évidemment Alicia était avec elle. Les deux joueuse de Quidditch discutaient avec animation, l'une allongée à plat ventre sur le lit, l'autre assise à terre à manger des chocogrenouilles.

« Salut les filles, » fit Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, après avoir discrètement collé le bout de L'Oreille extensible invisible sur la porte.

« Hello, t'es venue te perdre près des vieilles ? », fit Alicia en lui tendant le paquet.

« Et oui, je m'ennuyais en bas, et je crois que les garçons sont dehors à discuter Quidditch, » fit-elle en prenant une grenouille chocolatée par politesse.

« Hélas ma pauvre, on était en plein dedans aussi », dit Angelina en se redressant sur le lit. « Mais de toute façon on en a fait le tour… »

« D'ailleurs, on allait justement commencer à se poser les vraies questions…comment vont _tes_ amours, mademoiselle la préfete ? » la taquina Spinnet.

« Oh… » Hermione haussa les épaules, heureuse de la tournure de la conversation – on en arriverait vite à son but – mais n'oubliant pas qu'en bas George écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle espéra qu'aucune des deux filles ne laisse échapper quelque chose de trop confidentiel…

« Toujours amoureuse du plus bel attrapeur de Poudlard ? »

« Malfoy ? Jamais ! » s'exclama la brune, prise par surprise.

Angelina éclata de rire. « Je parlais de Potter…mais c'est amusant que tu aies pensé à Malfoy…intéressant même… »

Hermione l'ignora, ressaisissant sa chance. « En fait je t'avoue que Fred ne me laisse pas indifférente…mais puisqu'il est déjà pris… » Elle avait dit ça d'un ton ironique bien sûr, mais Angelina se rassit aussitôt, une expression méprisante sur le visage. « Alors lui, tu peux franchement le prendre je te le laisse. »

« C'est vraiment fini entre vous ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait compatissante.

« Oui, et je ne lui cause même plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » La préfete jouait finement – le sujet avait vite été abordé mais il ne fallait pas qu'Angelina se braque.

« Je ne sais pas au juste, depuis la rentrée il s'est montré distant, froid...J'avais toujours l'impression de le déranger. » Exactement ce que George ressentait lui aussi, songea la Gryffondor.

« C'est quand même étrange qu'il ne t'ai pas expliqué pourquoi », reprit-elle en forçant une pointe de colère dans sa voix pour se mettre du côté de la poursuiveuse.

« Il a juste dit qu'il n'était plus très motivé », intervint Alicia. « Les prétextes habituels, quoi… »

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Angelina avec intérêt. « Mais il n'avait pas l'air bizarre ? Il n'avait pas un comportement particulier qui aurait pu te faire penser que tu avais fait quelque chose, je ne sais pas… »

« Oh oui », pesta la jeune fille. « Il me donnait sans cesse l'impression d'être un vieux pervers. Dès que je le touchais, il sursautait en me foudroyant du regard avant de m'inventer des trucs pas possibles. Et je peux aussi te dire que quand tu embrasses quelqu'un et ça le répugne, tu t'en rends compte ! Quel sale con… » jura-t-elle à voix basse.

« Tu aurais peut-être juste du acheter des chewing-gum à la menthe chez Honeydukes », se moqua Alicia.

« Oh toi ça va ! » s'énerva l'autre en sautant en bas de son lit pour commencer à ranger ses habits qui traînaient au sol, apparemment pour se changer les idées – ou se défouler sur quelque chose.

Hermione se leva discrètement, leur souhaita un rapide bonsoir et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

« C'est bon, je l'ai », souffla-t-elle en tendant l'Oreille invisible à George, qui l'attendait au bas des escaliers. Il y avait à présent une bonne dizaine d'élèves dans la salle Commune. « Allons en discuter dehors. »

« Ah, Hermione, on t'a cherché partout ! » lui lança Ron.

« Je reviens ! » répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard, laissant le rouquin fixer la porte d'un air bête.

Une fois sortie de la salle commune, elle fit volte face pour voir George la regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Elle resta momentanément silencieuse, perplexe.

« C'est vrai que tu es amoureuse de Harry ? »

« Que...quoi ? Oh mon dieu, non ! » Elle lui rendit son regard. « Si tu crois vraiment toutes les piques que s'envoient les filles... » Devant le regard peu convaincu de son camarade, elle ajouta en soupirant, « Je te jure que j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que d'entretenir des petites passions débiles et secrètes pour mes camarades de classe ! »

Cette fois-ci le visage du rouquin se détendit. « _Débiles et secrètes _? J'adore… » ricana-t-il.

« George, tu n'as pas oublié pourquoi on a fait ça hein ? » fit-elle en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

« Excuse-moi. Mais dans le fond, on est pas plus avancés… »

« Au contraire ! » La jeune fille prit un air songeur. « Je pensais qu'il était peut-être mal à cause de sa relation avec Angelina, mais apparemment il s'est passé quelque chose avant la rentrée qui n'a rien à voir avec elle. »

« Mais ça a du être suffisant pour le dégoûter d'elle, apparemment…peut-être qu'il a appris qu'elle le trompait ou autre chose…Ne le dis à personne, mais il a toujours eu GROS faible pour elle. »

Hermione roula des yeux. « Tu crois que je n'avais pas vu ? Mais c'est quelque chose qui a du se passer pendant les vacances, il faudrait que tu essaies de te souvenir…Je le vois mal recevoir une lettre qui lui dirait que sa petite copine est avec un autre garçon…Ou du moins, si ça avait été le cas, il se serait expliqué avec elle directement, non ? Il ne serait pas resté encore plusieurs semaines avec elle… »

« En tout cas je ne me rappelle de rien de spécial…mais tu étais là ! Nous sommes restés chez Sirius jusqu'à la rentrée, tu as bien vu que rien ne s'est passé », s'exclama George.

« Je sais, et je ne vois pas ce qui aurait bien pu se produire dans le Poudlard Express - il faut que j'aille… », souffla-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de tourner les talons et de filer précipitamment.

« A la bibliothèque », compléta inutilement le rouquin avec ironie, appréciant peu de se faire larguer là sans aucune explication. Il prit le chemin de la Grande salle et croisa son frère dans les escaliers, lui annonçant qu'il venait de trouver de nouvelles idées pour leur magasin en prenant un air innocent.

----------------

« Tu es en retard », grogna Ron à l'intention d' Hermione qui arrivait près d'eux juste au moment où le dernier élève a être rentré fermait les portes de la salle de potions.

« Excuse-moi », s'excusa-t-elle distraitement avant de s'installer. Leur professeur était déjà en train d'énoncer le programme d'une voix froide, aussi les étudiants durent-ils rester silencieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous penchés au-dessus de leur chaudron, ou en train de décortiquer divers ingrédients.

« Flûte, j'ai oublié l'hellébore », soupira Hermione avant de se diriger vers l'armoire.

Harry lâcha un petit rire d'incrédulité, puis se figea en voyant le regard noir que son ami adressait à la jeune fille. « Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu as déjà vu Hermione oublier quelque chose ? » grogna Ron.

« Non », fit l'adolescent à lunettes d'un air amusé, « justement, c'est ça qui me fait rire. »

« Oui et bien si tu l'avais observé tu aurais remarqué que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est comme ça. Tête-en-l'air, distraite, et jamais là ! » continua le rouquin à voix basse tout en épluchant sa pomme de terre.

« Et alors, elle a le droit non ? »

« Et tu ne trouves pas qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec George ? » lâcha finalement Ron en tailladant si fort sa patate qu'un bout de celle-ci voltigea jusque dans le chaudron de Neville qui demandait conseil à Hermione.

« Haha, » dit Harry en essayant de réprimer le sourire moqueur qui lui venait aux joues. « Tu penses qu'elle aurait un petit faible pour ton frérot alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » l'agressa Ron en se relevant brusquement.

« Moins de bruit et plus de labeur, monsieur Weasley », siffla Rogue en passant à côté d'eux.

« Je n'insinue rien, c'est toi qui le fais ! » répliqua Harry quand l'enseignant fut parti. « Et qu'Hermione soit amoureuse de quelqu'un ou pas, ça ne te regarde pas – à moins bien sûr qu'elle ne t'en parle. »

« Mais c'est mon frère ! » s'indigna le rouquin comme s'il pouvait s'agir d'un monstre particulièrement répugnant.

« Mes sincères condoléances pour lui », fit une voix glacée au-dessus d'eux. « J'ai l'impression que l'on discute beaucoup ici, mais que ça n'avance pas. Comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez encore aux trois premières étapes alors que tout le monde est déjà à l'ébullition, Weasley ? »

Le rouquin regarda Rogue en haussant les épaules, sans se départir de son expression boudeuse.

« Pour commencer, vous allez me fixer autrement », fit l'ancien Mangemort d'une voix glacée. « Oh, mais que vois-je ? Potter lui-même a réussi à porter sa potion à ébullition. »

Harry se redressa avec arrogance, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'était parfaitement concentré et il était quasi certain d'avoir respecté à la lettre, d'autant plus que sa potion avait exactement la bonne couleur décrite dans le livre. En plein dans la gueule de ce connard !

En effet, il vit à la mine de Rogue que celui-ci cherchait à critiquer en quoi que ce soit son résultat, mais y parvenir. « Ce jour est sans conteste à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Etonnant, lorsque l'on connaît le degré de débilité congénitale atteint dans votre famille », reprit-il d'une voix basse afin que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

Au lieu de se sentir insulté, Harry prit cela comme une victoire. Quand Rogue ne pouvait critiquer son travail, il essayait de l'atteindre par son point fort, à savoir Sirius et ses parents. C'était tellement bas et puéril que le jeune homme sentit que son professeur luttait pour trouver ses attaques.

Et en parlant d'attaque….il avait une image très claire de Sirius en train d'éclater le nez de ce gros crapaud de Rogue.

Oh non, il n'allait quand même pas…

Oh si.

« Dans ma famille peut-être, monsieur », reprit Harry avec un sourire, « mais heureusement j'ai la chance d'avoir un parrain qui a toujours de bonnes idées, ce qui compense. »

Touché. Même s'il écopait d'une retenue - une de plus une de moins – l'expression de son professeur le valait bien ! Et puis dans le fond, il ne lui avait pas manqué de respect, les autres élèves étaient témoins.

« De bonnes idées pour s'assurer une retraite confortable en faisant croire qu'il aimerait être utile lui aussi, en effet », fit Rogue au bout de quelques secondes avec un sourire narquois. Mais Harry put voir lorsqu'il se redressa qu'il gardait une expression hargneuse.

Il se tourna vers Ron avec fierté mais celui-ci fixait toujours Hermione avec un regard noir, laquelle observait Rogue en secouant la tête.

L'heure se termina finalement – après plusieurs éclats de Rogue, qui semblait diablement remonté. Seul Harry et ses deux amis savaient pourquoi mais les autres élèves se doutaient bien que seul le grand Harry Potter pouvait mettre leur crétin de prof dans cet état.

Ils sortirent tous de la classe après avoir rangé leurs affaires, et Ron garda le silence tandis que Hermione félicitait Harry, au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci.

« Tu as eu raison, il n'avait pas à t'attaquer sur un sujet aussi privé ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Et puis ta potion était parfaite, la mienne n'était même pas aussi bleue ! » Le jeune garçon se mit à rire et voulut lancer un coup d'œil significatif à son ami mais celui-ci regardait le sol.

Apparemment, réussir une potion avait réussi à le faire grimper de 25 points dans l'estime de Hermione. « Si tous les cours pouvaient se dérouler comme ça, ce serait le bonheur… » soupira-t-il.

« Attends, tu parles bien de Potions là ? »

Harry sursauta, ce qui fit rire Fred qui arrivait dans le couloir. « J'espère bien que non, je ne voudrais pas que notre attrapeur ait perdu la boule ! »

« Non, c'est juste que Rogue…oh écoute je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure, je dois foncer en Métamorphose. » Il s'était attendu à ce que Ron conte son exploit avec enthousiasme comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, mais celui-ci fixait le bout du couloir en fronçant les sourcils. George et Hermione étaient en train de discuter à voix basse – raison pour laquelle ce premier tenait absolument à arriver plus tôt et croiser les cinquième année, afin de savoir si la brune avait des nouvelles.

« Moi j'ai le temps, on est arrivés en avance pour potions. George a la bougeotte ces temps-ci…Laisse tomber Ronnie, tu ne casseras pas un couple qui marche », se moqua Fred. Son cadet se tourna vers lui en sursautant. « Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Alors les trainards, on veut pas quitter son professeur chéri ? », fit George en arrivant près d'eux.

« 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley. Et puisque vous êtes là en avance, je vous propose de venir nettoyer les merveilles que monsieur Longdubat nous a gentiment laissées sur le banc en explosant une fois de plus son chaudron », ordonna Rogue sur le seuil de la porte avant de retourner dans sa classe.

Faisant une grimace, George salua brièvement les deux garçons et entra dans la classe, suivi par son frère.

« Oh, Fred ! » l'avertit Harry.

« Oui ? » murmura celui-ci en se retournant.

« Rogue risque d'être un peu sur les nerfs alors la ramenez pas trop hein ? » Il vit le rouquin ricaner.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'est pas notre genre. »

En effet, une fois à l'intérieur, l'enseignant leur demanda de nettoyer rapidement les tables avant que les autres étudiants n'arrivent. Les jumeaux obéirent et se mirent à frotter avec enthousiasme.

Rogue effaça ses consignes du tableau et se retourna pour sortit son cours de septième année. En le feuilletant, il jura solennellement d'arracher la tête de ce petit frimeur de Potter un de ces jours et l'accrocher au mur – juste au-dessus de celle de son parrain.

De son parrain…

Relevant lentement la tête, il fixa à travers son rideau de cheveux noirs les deux rouquins en train de frotter leur banc. L'un d'eux allait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure…

-----------------

Ralala que de mystères ! Mais kéki s'est donc passé au fait ? Allez-y, balancez vos idées ! ;) (comment ça c'est « évident » ?) Et Ron, il est amoureux de Hermy-jolie ou quoi ? (mouais après avoir lu le 6 on ne se pose plus la question)

Ha oui, c'est du vécu à 100 pour cent, les toilettes - elles furent longtemps mes meilleures amies à moi aussi et je suis toujours indignée de voir avec quel dégoût et mépris on les traite ! A venir prochainement sur « Ode aux chiotes »… -

**Eleva la louve**: Moui en même temps ils sont tellement "guillerets" d'habitude que ça ne ait pas de mal de voir un peu une autre face des jumeaux...peuvent quand même pas être troulala du matin au soir toute leur vie... -

**Minerve**: Oui ça fait hélas racoleur mais je l'ai dit, le but c'est de placer Fred dans un autre contexte, de le voir torrrrturé (sadique moi? Naaaan) Mais tu avais compris quoi alors? Je sais que l'histoire a tendance à s'embrouiller par moment (et encore, en un chapitre!) mdrrr

**Surimi**: Merci de ton aide pour le titre, mais ça ne venait toujours pas...alors j'en ai mis un pourave en attendant mais qui aura son importance plus tard (oui c'est une expression de grands-parents!) krr

**Melody 313**: Marchi, ton enthousiasme me fait au chaud au coeur miss! -

**Zairoon**: Evidemment que c'est gai les ados traumatisés! On s'y identifie plus facilement faut dire... :)

**Kaorulabelle**: une belle fin? Heu...je dirais pas ça comme ça, c'est censé être triste quand même...snirff...tu penses pas à Fredouille hein? oO'

**Myley**: Hé bé voilà, t'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps pour la suite! -

**La copine à Merry:** TU L'AS LUE! oO Mon dieu le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête, Lilly va se mettre avec Boone, Mr Pinon va venir me demander en épousailles (ah...) Bon oui les blablas c'est mon truc, et je peux même po te laisser la rédaction des scènes hot...y en a pas! (snif) Et bien joué pour les champignons, je vois que tu as toujours l'oeil:)


	3. Vu

Réponses à la fin (j'aime pas les envoyer par mail, tout simplement parce que je préfère lire des nouveaux chapitres et voir ce que l'on m'a répondu et ce que 'lon a répondu aux autres parce que ça peut toujours être utile, et j'en déduis assez égoïstement qu'il y a peut-être d'autres personnes dans ce cas…) -

Le mystère s'éclaircit ! Mais ce chapitre est l'un de ceux que j'aime le moins, grossier, lourd…la suite relèvera tout ça !;)

Résume : Fred ne va pas bien, Hermione et Georges enquêtent…Et Sirius s'étant disputé récemment avec Rogue, lequel s'est fait un petit peu humilié par Harry ensuite…ben on peut dire que le Maître des Potions est légèrement en rogne !

**Chapitre trois : vu.**

« Depêche-toi Fred ! » lança George en arrivant dans le couloir menant à la classe de potions, croisant les cinquième année qui en sortaient en faisant un boucan monstre.

« Ah, Hermione », souffla-t-il en attrapant la jeune fille par le bras. « Je te rejoins », lança-t-il à son frère qui se dirigea vers Ron et Harry, les derniers à sortir.

« Tu n'es pas discret ! » fulmina la jeune fille à voix basse.

« Hey, relax », fit le roux. « Alors, du nouveau ? »

« Non…enfin, si, j'ai des idées mais…je manque de symptômes. »

« Justement, à propos de « symptômes »…j'ai l'impression qu'il va mieux depuis quelques temps…Je veux dire, on se marre à nouveau comme avant, et il n'est plus aussi renfermé. »

« Oh. » La brune le fixa avec une expression déçue avant de se rattraper bien vite. « C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, c'est sûr. C'était peut-être juste un chagrin d'amour alors… »

« Ou une déprime passagère, » ajouta le gryffondor en haussant les épaules. « En tout cas, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé. Je sais que t'étais pas obligée. Et je te promets de ne plus nourrir des innocents petits première année avec mes caramels vomitifs. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna les talons.

Se sentant bizarrement penaude – et légèrement vexée après avoir passé des jours à la bibliothèque pour rien – Hermione vit qu'en effet Fred semblait aller mieux. Il était en train de rire avec Harry. Elle lâcha un soupir, espérant qu'au moins le rouquin allait tenir sa promesse de laisser les première année tranquilles.

-----------------

Fred

Je finis de nettoyer le banc et rejoint rapidement George, tandis que les autres s'élèves arrivent peu à peu dans la classe. Angelina passe devant moi et m'ignore royalement. Je commence à m'en vouloir un peu…il faudra que je lui parle un de ces jours, histoire de renouer le contact. Dire que l'année dernière encore j'étais fou d'elle. C'était il y a une éternité, j'ai l'impression.

« Prête-moi ton bouquin, j'ai oublié le mien », me souffle mon frère en me faisant une place. Bientôt nous faisons tous semblant d'écouter les radotages potionneux de Rogue. Une demi-heure d'explications passe et nous sommes enfin autorisés à chauffer nos chaudrons et travailler par nous-même. Je m'en tire pas trop mal, et assez bizarrement, la motivation y est. Discuter avec Harry m'a fait du bien –enfin, rigoler de Ron avec lui, en tout cas.

« Allez, tu es en retard », je charrie George, qui a l'air de s'ennuyer royalement.

« Ecoute, on sera partis avant la fin de l'année de toute façon, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me casserais le c… à mijoter de jolies potions colorées pour faire plaisir à ce vautour ! » me souffle-t-il avant de tourner distraitement dans on chaudron pour donner l'illusion.

Incapable de trouver une réplique sur le moment, je me contente de pouffer. « Bon, je vais me chercher des becs de canards du Quebec, je t'en prends quand même. »

« Ok, ça me fera de chouettes cendriers », commente-t-il avec ironie.

Je fais la file derrière les autres élèves puis j'arrive finalement devant l'armoire à ingrédients. J'attrape le bocal, lorsqu'une pression sur mon épaule me fait tourner la tête. « Prenez plutôt celui-ci, les becs sont arrivés la semaine dernière. Et rendez-moi l'ancien, » m'ordonne Rogue. Je lui tends le bocal, et attrape le sien. A ce moment il se penche pour attraper une boîte sur l'étagère du dessus, et me souffle, à travers son rideaux de cheveux, de sorte que personne n'entende : « Il est inutile de chercher après les griffes de chien, il n'y en a plus. »

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit mais mon cœur se met à accélérer. Il se relève, le plus naturellement du monde, et ramène la boîte et le bocal jusqu'à son bureau avant de reprendre sa tournée d'inspection.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, mais une chose est sûre, mon estomac ne le supporte pas.

Une blonde de ma classe, Amandine, me demande de me pousser vu que je bloque l'accès à l'armoire, et je retourne m'asseoir à ma table en ayant l'air aussi naturel que possible.

« Ils ne sont pas à ton goût tes becs ou quoi ? »

Je sursaute. « Quoi ? »

« Ben là t'es en train d'essayer d'en faire de la purée, regarde » se moque mon frère.

Je relâche la pression et dépose les becs sur la table, les paumes ankylosées. « Bon j'en étais où ? » je souffle, prétextant avoir perdu ma page. En vain.

« Hé, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle. »

« Ca va, ça va », je réplique me forçant à sourire. Et pour être franc j'ai l'impression d'avoir plutôt bien réussi ce coup-là – je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant. Mais George n'a pas l'air convaincu. « Je te jure, tu n'as jamais été aussi blanc. Demande à Rogue si tu peux sortir. »

« Ca va, je te dis ! » je m'énerve un peu plus haut que prévu. Ce n'est pas Pomfresh qui va pouvoir m'aider.

« Gardez vos disputes de couple pour les autres cours, Mr Weasley. Je n'admets pas que des élèves se battent comme des _chiens_ dans ma classe », siffle Rogue en passant à côté de notre table.

Chien…

Mais comment… ?

Comment sait-il ?

Ou peut-être que je me fais juste des idées…

Mais non !

Je lève les yeux vers lui mais il explique à Amandine comment décortiquer ses scarabées.

Tout allait si bien ce matin. Y a dix minutes encore je me sentais léger, léger…

Ca y est. Je vais encore vomir.

« Fred… ? »

J'ignore mon frère et sors à toute vitesse de la classe, balançant ma chaise au sol avec violence, me dirigeant aussi vite que possible vers les toilettes les plus proches. Tout allait si bien ce matin…

--------------

« Rasseyez-vous, Weasley », ordonna Rogue de sa voix froide, l'œil brillant d'une joie malsaine trop furtive pour être aperçue par un élève. « S'il s'agit d'une de vos nouvelles farces, soyez prêt à faire vos valises dès ce soir. »

Pourtant, même sans être fin psychologue, George ne décela aucune colère dans la voix du professeur, mais plutôt une vague impression de satisfaction. Il observa l'homme en noir sortir de la classe et se retourna vers son chaudron, dans lequel il balança les becs de canards avec mauvaise humeur.

-------------

Fred

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage pour la 4ème fois. J'ai déjà les idées plus claires. Mais cela ne m'aide pas plus à faire la différence entre la réalité et ce que j'ai bien pu imaginer. Jamais ce connard de Rogue n'aurait pu deviner quelque chose, et S…l'autre ne lui aurait certainement rien dit.

Par Legilimencie peut-être…c'est un ancien Mangemort, il pourrait très bien connaître ce genre de choses.

J'inspire profondément avant de souffler longuement, les deux bras tendus au-dessus de l'évier.

Je n'ai qu'à ne plus y penser, c'est tout.

Tout enfouir sous une couche de Nougats Néansang et autres choses autrement plus réconfortantes, comme je l'ai fait pour ce qui s'est passé cet été.

Oublier.

Oublier.

« J'attends vos explications. »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, me retrouvant face à mon reflet dans le miroir. Sur celui-ci, je peux voir l'homme en noir devant la porte. Bon dieu, comment a-t-il pu entrer sans que je l'entende ?

Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir envie de me retourner…Mais j'essaie de reprendre contenance et je le fais quand même.

Il me fixe avec un plaisir malsain qui me file la nausée. J'essaie de prendre une expression neutre. « Je suis désolé, je devais vomir et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. »

« Ni de salir mes cachots, ce qui est une bonne chose. Cela dit, s'il s'agit d'une simple nausée, il était inutile de lancer votre chaise au sol », remarque-t-il en croisant les bras et en s'avançant, me fixant toujours de ses yeux noirs corbeau. Est-ce qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il va encore me faire subir, essaie-t-il de sonder mon âme - je l'ignore. Mais s'il continue ainsi, je vais craquer.

« Maintenant, il va falloir réfléchir à un arrangement. »

« Pardon ? » je demande d'un air perplexe.

« Quoique à y réfléchir, cela me convient très bien. Je saurais garder le silence. En attendant, même si vous semblez incapable du moindre bon goût, contentez-vous au moins d'être bien attentif durant mon cours, ce serait déjà un progrès certain. » Sans prévenir, il fait volte-face et se dirige vers la porte.

« Attendez ! » Je craque. « Comment…comment est-ce que vous… » Et merde. Si ça se trouve il bluffe totalement et ne sait rien du tout.

« Comment le sais-je ? » fait-il en se tournant à demi. « Weasley, votre beau doberman possède une maison qui est fréquentée par un cinquantaine de personnes en moyenne par jour, il est difficile de faire quoi que ce soit de discret, même dans une pièce du grenier. »

Mon cœur se serre. Pas du bluff, après tout.

Il m'offre un sourire plus qu'effrayant et sort de la pièce, m'abandonnant là comme une pauvre merde, nageant dans le désarroi le plus total. Je ne sais pas au juste ce qui vient de se passer, ce que cet homme a vu, ou cru voir, ce qu'il attend de moi, mais une chose est sûre.

J'ai besoin d'être seul.

---------------

Hermione referma doucement son exemplaire de chimie et posa sa tête sur sa paume, soupirant doucement. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, mais déjà sa mâchoire se décrochait en un long bâillement. Elle ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il était permis d'utiliser un Retourneur de temps pour faire des grasses matinées. Après tout, on ne risquait pas grand-chose en végétant dans son lit, installé bien confortablement entre les épaisses couvertures…avec un bon feu dans la cheminée…et son chat roulé en boule à ses côtés…

« Herm ? »

« Hmm ? »

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et sentit à sa bouche pâteuse qu'elle venait de s'endormir.

« Je suis venu directement ici. A priori c'était idiot comme idée te chercher à 11 heures du soir, mais apparemment non… »

L'adolescente vit la tête d'un binoclard qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle ne vit d'ailleurs QUE sa tête.

« Allez, dépêche », fit Harry en écartant sa cape d'Invisibilité.

« Comment ça se fait que Pince ne soit pas venue me réveiller ? D'habitude elle ferme les portes à 20 heures grand maximum », demanda-t-elle en se glissant avec lui sous l'étoffe, étouffant un bâillement. Dieu que ses vertèbres la faisaient souffrir…

« Si ça peut t'aider, je l'ai vue se promener dans un couloir avec Rusard », ricana le jeune homme, avec néanmoins une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle commune et enlevèrent la cape. « Ron a dit qu'ils nous attendait », dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire », s'éleva une voix près du feu. George Weasley se mit debout et vint vers eux. « Quand je suis descendu, on a un peu causé et il était de mauvaise humeur donc il est remonté. Amour fraternel, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. »

« J'imagine », sourit Harry. « Bon, on monte ? »

« Oui, oui je vais venir », répondit George tandis que le balafré empruntait les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit alors », dit Hermione avant de se diriger vers son propre dortoir.

« _Mione_, attends ! » s'exclama le rouquin.

Elle se retourna lentement, sourcils levés, les joues rosissant légèrement.

« C'est toi que je voulais voir, justement. Et c'est pour ça que Ron est parti, évidemment. Il râlait. » Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un petit soupir d'évidence.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il râlait ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Hermione ! Tu me fais vraiment penser à Ron parfois », se moqua-t-il. Puis, devant les sourcils froncés de sa camarade, il s'exclama : « Il est jaloux, comme d'habitude ! »

L'adolescente le fixa avec des yeux ronds, et ce faisant elle remarqua que si elle-même ne devait pas avoir une tête fraîcheur première, George avait lui une mine épouvantable malgré son air amusé. « Pourquoi tu voulais me voir au fait ? » reprit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Le sourire du rouquin se fana lentement pour terminer en rictus cynique. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, avant de se relever pour en choisir un plus près du feu. Hermione le rejoint et s'installa elle aussi près du feu, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas vu Fred de la journée », lâcha finalement son voisin comme s'il parlait de temps qu'il ferait demain.

« Quoi ? Mais il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ! » s'inquiéta la brune en se tournant vers lui.

« Non, non. Je sais où il est. » Il hésita un moment puis plongea sa main dans sa poche, puis en sortit un papier qu'il donnait à l'adolescente. Celle-ci le prit délicatement et le déplia.

_J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je suis dans la Salle sur demande, c'est inutile de me chercher._

_A demain matin._

_Fred_

Hermione soupira doucement. « Tu crois que c'est le même problème qu'à la rentrée ? »

« Je l'ignore. C'est depuis le cours de Rogue, il est devenu blanc puis il est sorti de la classe et je ne l'ai plus vu. »

« Le cours de Rogue ? Il lui a fait quelque chose ? » l'interrogea la jeune fille.

« Non, pas que je sache…ah j'en ai marre ! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement. « En dix-sept ans, on a toujours TOUT partagé, on avait aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre ! Et cette année, il me renie, puis brusquement il redevient aussi enthousiaste que moi pour ce qui est de monter notre entreprise, et le lendemain, bam ! C'est à peine si j'existe encore. Je ne peux pas l'aider s'il ne me dit rien, merde ! »

A ses côtés, la brune essaya de se faire aussi petite que possible, consciente d'assister à un débordement qui ne la concernait pas.

« Ca m'énerve, c'est tout », se justifia le jeune homme d'un ton plus calme.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer d'en parler à quelqu'un ? » tenta l'adolescente.

« A qui tu veux que je parle de ça ! »

« Je ne sais pas, tes amis… »

Le roux lâcha un soupir. « Hermione, il n'y a que Fred. J'adore Lee, Angelina, Harry, les autres, mais ce ne sont pas gens à qui je pourrais me _confier_. »

« Alors, tu - » commença sa voisine à voix basse avant de s'interrompre. George sortit de sa torpeur et jeta un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille, qui semblait hypnotisée par les flammes dansant dans l'âtre. Il les observa se refléter sur son front et réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. « Et je ne me suis pas servi de toi, au fait. » Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui en fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

« Si je t'ai parlé de tout ça, ce n'était pas uniquement pour avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait me filer un coup de main », reprit-il. « C'est parce que je t'estime beaucoup et que je sens que peux te faire confiance. Et puis tu es une fille, tu t'y connais en psychologie. »

Hermione ne prit pas vraiment cette dernière affirmation comme un compliment mais elle remercia intérieurement le rouquin de lui dire ça ; elle comprenait ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre. Elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de retourner au foyer brûlant devant eux.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, chacun plongés dans ses propres pensées, les yeux fixés sur les ombres rouges vives dansant devant eux.

---------------------

Pour ceux qui ont vu le spectacle « romantique » de Franck Dubosc, oui y a une grosse similitude au niveau de la fréquence des vomissements… :)

**Sioban Parker** : en même temps, po besoin d'être détective, l'intrigue est fine et je suppose qu'avec ce chapitre-ci ça se précise...mais bon y aura peut-être d'autres rebondissements d'ici là (comme M. Pokora qui décide de se lancer dans la VRAIE chanson !) mdrr fut pas rêver hein

Quant à la pression…C'est pas gentil ce que tu mets là...moi quand j'aime bien une histoire je mets « grouille-toiiii vite vite la suite », c'est pas agressif ça prouve que j'aime...mais bon en même temps t'es pas obligée d'aimer celle-ci, c'est juste ! krrr

**Zairoon** : t'as pas le temps ? J'en déduis donc que t'as lu une ligne sur trois de mon chapitre pourave ? Arghhh tu me blesses… :)

**Harana** : ouiii enfin quelqu'un qui n'aime pas non plus les ptits couples neuneus patati patata ! (m'enfin, vu qu'on a quand même un cœur, faudra bien mettre un chtit peu de romantisme hein…C'est beau aussi parfois...snirf)

**Lily** : Hmm… tu « penses que Ron est amoureux d'Hermione » ? Ma foi, après avoir lu le tome six je dirais que la question ne se pose même plus ! mdrr Mais pour le ptit faible de Fredo pour Rogue, heu…vu ce chapitre chuis pas sûre que ce soit ce qu'il ressente pour lui pour le moment, mais sait-on jamais :)

**Elava la louve** : Mewa j'ai écorché ton pseudo ? mais non il est trop beau ! c'est beau les louuuuves (en plus c'est la pleine lune !) Oh, non mon dieu je viens de vérifier, je suis mortifiée ! ElAAAAAAva ! C'est impardonnable, ça m'énerve aussi ! Tu me pardonnes ? Et pour les associations d'idées, heu, même sans aimer Malfoy faut bien admettre qu'il est quand même mieux que Potter hein !

**Myley** : je suis trop bête…je me dis « woaw une femme mariée, donc mature, lit ma fic »…avant de tilter que tu causais de MON homme, à savoir Rogue…et ça ma fille, ça va se régler en duel ! grrrrr

**Muirghéal** : oulala j'espère ne pas avoir écorché ce nom-là non plus…En tout cas Fred a été blessé, c'est sûr, mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur les détails glauques, rassure-toi…simplement on va essayer de lui redonner un peu de bonheur à ce chtit rouquin ! -

**La copine à Merry** : te frapper ? Naaa t's trop gentille là, si tu révèles UN SEUL truc j'attrape ton chat et je lui fais boire l'eau de mes tortues (quand je les ai pas changées depuis une semaine !)


	4. Jeune et mignonne

**Chapitre 4 : Jeune et Mignonne.**

« A ce soir donc, Mr Potter ».

Harry ne répondit rien, serrant les poings, et sortit rapidement de la classe. Il rejoignit la Grande Salle où Ron et sa choucroute ultra garnie l'attendaient. « Alors, verdict ? » fit celui-ci.

« Comme la dernière fois. »

« Sale garce. Si jamais on loupe le match contre les poufsouffle je jure de - »

« On ne va rien louper du tout ! » s'exclama Ginny avec conviction avant de s'asseoir à côté d'eux et de se servir en purée. « Notre attrapeur est en forme, l'équipe commence tout doucement à se perfectionner, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous soyons perdants. »

« En parlant de l'attrapeur, ce n'est pas sûr, justement », la contredit Ron. « Ombrage vient de lui donner une autre semaine de retenue. »

La rousse stoppa son geste. « Quoi ? » Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer quelque chose à Harry mais son frère la coupa. « Ecoute, ça n'est pas de sa faute, ok ? Ombrage l'a cherché, elle n'arrête pas de parler de Tu-sais-qui comme si c'était un bobard inventé par un gamin de trois ans ! »

« Oui et bien tu aurais du retenir ta langue, ça ne te ferait pas de mal à toi non plus, de t'entraîner – le match est samedi ! » protesta Ginny.

« Hermione va me tuer », souffla le binoclard au bout d'un moment.

« Hermione ? Elle se moque totalement du Quidditch », commenta la rousse avec mauvaise humeur.

« Je sais, mais je lui avais juré de réviser métamorphoses avec elle. Pour les examens de Noël. Elle dit que j'en ai besoin… »

« Alors sois prêt à affronter sa colère, parce que la voilà », souffla Ron. En effet, la brune se dirigeait vers eux, un livre à la main, et s'installa sur le banc juste à côté de Ginny.

« Ben vas-y », ricana le rouquin en poussant son ami du bras.

Hermione finit par lever un œil suspicieux par vers eux, s'extirpant de la lecture de son magazine. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai…je viens d'aller voir Ombrage, elle m'a de nouveau collé pour la semaine », soupira Harry.

« Oh ça ne m'étonne pas », répliqua la jeune fille en revenant à sa lecture, « vu la façon dont tu lui as encore répondu ce matin et le sourire chaleureux qu'elle t'a fait, ça n'est pas une surprise. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demande Ginny en finissant d'avaler une cuillère de petits pois.

« Oh, un magazine moldu », répondit évasivement la brune.

« _Jeune et Mignonne_ ? Mon dieu c'est probablement le nom le plus idiot que j'ai jamais entendu ! » s'exclama Ron en se penchant pour regarder la couverture du magazine. « Tu crois peut-être que ce genre de truc te concerne ? »

Même Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais se calma en voyant les joues rouges d'Hermione. « En tout cas, s'il y avait un magazine appelé « Stupide et bourrin », nul doute qu'il te proposerait le poste de président ! » riposta celle-ci avant de remettre son livre dans son cartable. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Ginny de rigoler devant la mine défaite de son frère. « Là elle marque un point… »

« Salut, Harry », fit une voix derrière eux.

Le balafré se retourna. « Oh, heu...ouais », bredouilla-t-il tandis que Cho s'éloignait.

« Tu devrais essayer d'avoir l'air un peu moins sûr de toi la prochaine fois », le railla Ginny, « tu va finir par lui faire peur. »

Harry ne répondit rien, fixant sa purée avec stupidité, tout comme son voisin. Hermione soupira et se décida à reprendre la lecture de son magazine, puisque ces deux-là avaient l'air aussi amorphes que les zygomatiques de Rogue. Retrouvant sa page, elle retomba sur le dossier qui l'intéressait. _« Harcèlement, violence, maltraitance - comment reconnaître les victimes ? »_

-------

**Fred**

J'enfile mes gants de quidditch sans grand enthousiasme. Il pleut dehors, et Angelina va être d'une humeur massacrante étant donné que Harry est une fois de plus en retenue avec Ombrage.

« Hier encore je me disais que ça commençait à me manquer, de voler », dit George en s'étirant. « Mais vu le temps et les pustules que je me paie sur les…enfin…je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose : être bien au chaud dans la salle commune. »

« Courage, dis-toi que le match de samedi sera vite fini », je lâche d'un air cynique.

« Ouais ben j'ai bien peur que tu aies raison. Allez, vaut mieux y aller tant que les vents ne passent pas encore les 600 kilomètres heure. » Il attrape son balai et se dirige vers les trombes d'eau. Je me lève à mon tour, me retournant brusquement lorsque je vois la silhouette d'Angelina entrer dans le vestiaire. « J'ai oublié mes gants », fait-elle avec lassitude en s'agenouillant devant son sac. « Ce Potter, je vais le tuer ! » s'énerve-t-elle tout en retournant ses affaires, incapable de retrouver ce qu'elle cherche. Je reste silencieux, tournant les talons.

Elle se lève en même temps que je me dirige vers la sortie. Je m'arrête pour la laisser passer mais elle reste là. « Et toi, ça va ? » demande-t-elle d'un air concerné.

Je fais semblant d'être surpris. « Ca va. »

« J'ai bien vu que tu allais mal ces temps-ci. Bon, une déprime, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Mais je t'avoue que lorsque ce connard de Rogue s'en est encore pris à toi tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me lever et lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la figure. »

« C'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un pauvre type qui a besoin de se défouler », je fais avec diplomatie.

Un pauvre type, en effet. Qui n'a pas arrêté de me harceler depuis le jour où il est venu me trouver dans les toilettes. A présent, je suis certain de savoir ce que ressent Harry. Seulement, moi je ne me plains pas. D'abord parce que je ne veux pas qu'il aille répéter ce qu'il a vu, même si j'ignore en réalité ce qu'il s'imagine. Mais aussi parce que je n'en ai rien à faire, tout simplement. Qu'il se foute de moi ou pas, ça ne change rien à ma vie.

Je ne dois d'explications à personne. Et je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir à en donner.

Je ne suis ni une victime, ni un pleurnichard en mal d'attention.

Alors je me tais.

« Ca ira mieux sur le terrain, avec un bon petit ouragan n'importe qui se sentirait mieux », tente-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle se force, mais je dois dire que cela me fait énormément de bien que ce soit elle qui ait initié le contact. Je lui emboîte le pas jusqu'au terrain où je rejoins George qui voltige déjà dans les airs, faisant tournoyer sa batte dans tous les sens.

---------------------

C'est en perdants que les Gryffondor reprirent le chemin du château ce matin-là. Comme l'avait prédit Fred, le match n'avait pas été bien long et Poufsouffle l'avait emporté haut la main au bout de vingt minutes à peine.

Hermione et Harry s'efforçaient en vain de consoler Ron qui n'avait su parer que deux buts sur trente-huit, établissant probablement un nouveau record. « Allez, le temps était affreux, c'est normal que tu aies eu du mal à voir - »

« Le temps était pourri pour tout le monde, Hermione ! » s'exclama le rouquin en s'éloignant à grandes enjambées vers le château.

« Laisse le ruminer sa mauvaise humeur », dit George en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune fille, sa robe de quidditch couverte de gadoue des pieds à la tête. « Plus tu essaieras de l'aider plus il te crachera à la figure. Il aime ça, jouer les victimes. »

« D'un autre côté tu serais toi aussi de mauvaise humeur si tu avait entendu « Weasley est notre roi » durant tout un match », fit remarquer Fred.

« Mais je _suis_ un Weasley, je te rappelle ! » fit semblant de s'indigner George.

« Je t'en prie, tu vois bien ce que je veux dire », soupira son frère. « Je comprends que Ron se sente mal. »

« C'est vrai, nous limite on s'en fout que des Serpentard inventent une chanson stupide, on sait qu'on est de bons joueurs, mais lui… » rétorqua l'autre en mimant l'attitude hautaine de Malfoy, tandis que Fred se forçait à rire.

« Hm, quoi ? » fit George en rabaissant le menton, avant de prendre un air d'excuses devant l'air préoccupé d'Hermione, qui venait de lui tirer la manche. Elle lui fit comprendre par regard qu'elle devait absolument lui parler.

« On se voit après le souper, ça va ? » lui souffla George.

Elle hésita, avant de hocher la tête avec déception.

« Bon, j'ai compris. Amène-toi ». Et George lui attrapa la main, la tirant brusquement derrière lui tandis qu'il courait vers les serres au pied de la grande tour, sans soucier de ce que pouvaient bien penser les gryffondor qui étaient derrière eux sur le chemin. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés tous les deux derrière les serres, il lâcha la main de la jeune fille, qui la regarda avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'indignation.

« Et bien quoi, tu voulais me parler non ? » fit le rouquin en souriant.

« Mais pas comme ça, devant tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que - »

« Hermione, » soupira l'autre, « il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à te lâcher. On s'en moque de ce que pense les autres. On ne fait rien de mal, non ? »

La brune se força à redevenir calme mais son cœur ne voulait pas cesser son rythme effréné. Elle attribua ça à la course rapide qu'elle venait de subir. « En fait, ça pouvait attendre ce soir…je ne voulais pas t'alarmer. »

« Tu trouves que j'ai l'air alarmé ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Ecoute », commença-t-elle directement. « C'est à propos de Fred. »

« Evidemment », souffla George.

« Pardon ? »

« Non, je t'en prie, continue. »

« Et bien, je ne le vois pas souvent mais j'ai entendu Angelina et Katie discuter l'autre jour. Même elles ont remarqué qu'il avait l'air déprimé. Personnellement, je ne suis pas souvent avec lui, je n'ai pas le temps de l'observer. »

« Il n'est pas déprimé, il a juste décidé de se comporter comme 98 des gens dans cette école. Si j'ai l'air trop gamin pour lui, alors tant pis, je ne changerais pas », lâcha le batteur avec une évidente mauvaise volonté.

Hermione sembla tomber des nues. « De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? »

« Ce dont je te parle, Hermione, c'est que j'en ai marre. Ok, Fred tire la tronche de plus en plus souvent, mais puisqu'à chaque fois que je lui en parle il me répond que tout va bien, j'ai décidé de ne plus me poser de questions. Qu'il me cache des choses s'il en a envie, je ne le forcerais pas à me révéler ses petits tracas Et je n'ai pas envie au final de découvrir qu'il a tout simplement un chagrin amoureux. »

« Mais…mais c'est toi qui est venu me chercher pour - »

« Je sais ! Mais là ça fait près de trois mois, et alors que je pensais qu'il allait mieux, il décide de redevenir grincheux sans rien me dire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Il m'aide pour le magasin, c'est le principal. » Le rouquin shoota avec un grognement de frustration dans une motte de terre qui s'envola à quelques mètres de loin.

Impressionnée, Hermione se recula, ne sachant pas si elle devait continuer à argumenter ou s'en aller. En face d'elle, le jeune homme semblait réellement énervé et elle choisit de prendre la fuite plutôt que de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Je suppose qu'on ne se verra plus, donc. »

« Pardon ? » fit-elle en se retournant.

George la fixait avec une expression étrange. « Ces derniers temps, tu ne t'es adressée à moi que pour parler Fred. Puisqu'il est évident que le sujet est clos, on ne risque pas de se parler jusqu'à son prochain chagrin d'amour c'est ça ? »

Brusquement, Hermione n'eut pas un jeune homme de dix-huit ans devant elle, mais Ron. La même expression de colère froide et indignée, la même moue boudeuse de gamin. Elle ne rêvait pas, George était bien en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre.

Le roux la fixa un petit moment avant de lâcher un soupir ironique et de partir vers le château.

Se mordant la joue, l'adolescente le regarde s'éloigner avec inquiétude. Elle n'y tint plus. « _George, quelqu'un a abusé de ton frère _! »

Elle le vit se retourner lentement, une expression de défi sur le visage, comme s'il pensait qu'elle lui avait lancé ça pour le provoquer.

« Hermione ? »

Celle-ci se retourna et vit une tête aux longs cheveux blonds passer de la porte de la serre. « Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit », fit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna la Gryffondor, se demandant si la blonde avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de crier.

« Je suis venu observer des Tartiflores volantes, on n'en trouve que près des tentacula vénéneuses. Mais je n'en ai pas encore vu pour le moment. Je profitais de l'absence de tout le monde grâce au quidditch – ce sont des animaux très timides. »

« Oh. Hem…moi j'y vais, de toute façon…bonne chance, pour tes tartiflettes. »

« _Tartiflores_ », la corrigea Luna en haussant les sourcils avant de disparaître.

Hermione regarda bêtement la porte avant de sursauter en sentant quelqu'un lui agripper le bras. « T'occupe pas de cette folle », lui dit George, « explique-moi plutôt ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« Pas ici », l'implora la jeune fille.

« D'accord », fit-il en lui attrapant à nouveau la main. Ils se dirigeaient à nouveau vers le terrain de quidditch. « Viens ici. » Hermione le suivit et se retrouva dans une vaste salle obscure remplie de balais usagés. Si elle n'avait pas mieux connu George, elle aurait pu se poser des questions sur ses intentions.

« Il fait déjà plus chaud ici », dit-il tout en s'asseyant sur une caisse, avant de se relever en vitesse comme si celle-ci lui avait brûlé les fesses et de se masser celles-ci. « Alors ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille avant qu'elle ait pu émettre un commentaire sur l'endroit.

Celle-ci expira doucement et s'appuya contre le mur. « Angelina m'a dit que Rogue harcelait pas mal ton frère en classe depuis quelques temps. »

« Oui, mais Rogue se choisit souvent des têtes de Turc. Prends Harry, ou encore Neville. Il a du sentir que Fred était déprimé et il en a profité. L'année dernière c'était Kelly Row sa tête de Turc mais elle a doublé - »

« Non, justement, je crois que… » Elle soupira brièvement. « J'ai lu des livres, et même des magazines, pour me renseigner. Et je me suis rappelé…tu te souviens que le comportement étrange de ton frère a commencé avant la rentrée ? Quelque chose ne pouvait donc s'être produit que pendant les vacances. Et Angelina m'a juré qu'elle ne lui avait jamais envoyé de lettre de rupture. Et puis tu l'avais entendue aussi, avec l'oreille à rallonge. Ton frère ne supportait plus qu'elle le touche, alors qu'il était encore fou amoureux d'elle deux mois avant. Etrange, non ? C'est là que je me suis dit que Fred avait du subir des sévices, ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Et tu penses que Kreattur… » commença George avec une ironie mal feinte.

« Je suis sérieuse », fit Hermione d'un ton inquiet. « Et ensuite, alors que tout allait bien, tu es venu me dire qu'il était de nouveau mal en point depuis un cours de Rogue. Or, j'ai réfléchis…Rogue venait souvent chez Sirius, pendant les vacances. Et cela fait près d'un mois qu'il le harcèle en classe, à ce que j'ai entendu. Il aurait très bien pu faire quelque chose à ce moment-là et - »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda George d'une voix qui signifiait clairement qu'il voyait où la jeune fille voulait en venir, mais qu'il se refusait à y croire.

Hermione planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux du rouquin. « Je crois que Rogue a abusé de Fred pendant les vacances, et qu'il continue ici. »

-------------------------------------

Hermione détective ! (et Fred ne vieux râleur…si c'est pas du rôle de composition ça !) -

NB : « Jeune et mignonne » : toute ressemblance, hein… ;)

**Zairroon** : toi aussi tu préfères glander ici que d'aller au cours ? Ralala c'est bien compréhensible mon enfant ! mdrr

**Dam Hatter** : Heu…j'en conclus que t'as aimé ? lol

**Myley** : aaaah tilt ! Mais c'est bien, ça change…quand on voit le peu de fics qu'il y a sur les magnifiques jumeaux Weasley et le nombre sur le vieux pervers au nez crochu là...tant d'injustice…(m'enfin si tu prends Fred le traumatisé je m'occuperai de George l'amoureux transi !)

**Lily** : Hm, on a une détective ici…je dois dire qu'à tes deux propositions... oui et oui ! (mais ssssht) ;)

**Calimera** : Bé j'aime beaucoup Sirius aussi mais ce n'est pas un saint, d'ailleurs on peut dire qu'à l'adolescence c'est le genre de types que les étudiants normaux détestaient, de grosses brutes vantardes frimeuses…alors non, ça me dérange pas de le faire aussi peu reluisant à l'âge adulte ! (pis 13 ans derrière les barreaux…ça joue pas en sa faveur) krrr

**Elava la louve** : t'as vu ? C'est écrit correct là ! mdrrr Bon si ton cerveau est en mode « fics déconnade » c'est pas un prob, tu repasses quand tu veux…C'est vrai que celle-ci est po trop drôle…d'ailleurs je crois que je vais me faire une chtite parodie pour déstresser là !

Melody313 : Et bien…on peut dire que c'était rapide la suite là non ? Pour vous servir :)

**Tiphy** : Hm, c'est un peu plus complexe…Pourquoi Fred se sentirait-il aussi mal s'il sort avec Sirius et que Rogue les a surpris ? Talala ce chap ne t'a pas beaucoup aidé je crois…

**Zazaone** : Oh ! Une revenante ! (d'ailleurs il me semble que j'ai plus beaucoup d'alertes venant de toi dans ma boîte...Vais aller vérifier ça !) Pour la « lourdeur », je faisais allusion au fait qu'une bonne partie de ce chap est un ENORME cliché (notamment le comportement de Rogue) mais bon c'est toi l'experte ès maître des potions ;) Sinon, heu…je ne pense pas que Fred connaisse ce brave Pavlov (mon dieu avec Lorenz) mais je ne peux pas te dire pour les chiens et loup-garou...sssht mystère…

Sioban Parler : Fred aurait un ptit faible pour sirius ? Ralala je suis contente, j'avais peur que tout le monde ne découvre le pot aux roses au bout de trois lignes ! mdrr

**Didy** : hmmm oui vivent les gays et t'as intérêt à être là le 11 ! (mais d'abord ECRIS !) ;)


	5. Jolunes et serments

Merci les fiiilles (et les gars !)

Résumé ? Boarf prendrait trop de temp..je vou remet la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent.

_Hermione planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux de George. « Je crois que Rogue a abusé de Fred pendant les vacances, et qu'il continue ici. »_

**Chapitre cinq : Jolunes et serment.**

**Fred**

Je fixe le sol, balançant mes jambes au-dessus du vide. Même le Saule cogneur à l'air minuscule vu d'ici.

J'aime bien cet endroit. Le vent est glacial, mais j'ai tout l'équipement nécessaire – moufles, écharpe, bonnets – le tout aux couleurs de gryffondor évidemment. Personnellement j'adore celles de poufsouffle, noir et jaune, mais à Poudlard les goûts personnels ne sont jamais pris en compte, et ce dès la première année. Un vieux chapeau moisi décide de ton lieu de vie, de tes futurs amis, de ton caractère, et c'est un homme tout aussi âgé qui auparavant a choisi de quoi serait constituée ta baguette, ton compagnon magique à vie.

Mais au moins, si je suis ici, assis au sommet de la tour Nord à regarder les jardins de Poudlard, c'est entièrement parce que je l'ai décidé.

Mon regard est soudainement attiré par d'immenses formes volantes au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Je souris en apercevant l'une d'entre elles – sombral, hippogriffe, que sais-je - plonger dans le massif vert, suivie par les deux autres.

Je veux rentrer à la maison. Ou alors recevoir l'autorisation signée de rester dans la tour de griffondor jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité.

Dans moins d'un mois, ce sera les vacances de Noël. Et je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Seulement, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ne plus retourner en cours et subir les moqueries de cet imbécile. Quoiqu'à y réfléchir, ce n'est pas lui qui m'ennuie le plus. Et puis je discute de ça avec Neville, il me dit qu'il comprend tout à fait le comportement de Rogue. C'est un complexé, dit-il, alors il se venge sur nous parce qu'on réussit bien à l'école, qu'on a des amis et tout ça alors que lui personne ne l'aimait quand il était jeune.

J'aurais presque pitié de lui.

Non, ce qui me dérange, ce sont les regards. J'essaie d'avoir l'air aussi enthousiaste que possible, mais plus décembre se rapproche plus je sens mon moral à zéro. Et j'ai comme l'impression que George s'en fout. M'enfin, c'est surtout avec lui que j'essaie de paraître de bonne humeur. Je crois qu'il n'est pas dupe, et qu'il a renoncé. Après tout, je ne peux quand même rien lui dire.

Même si cette idée me trotte dans la tête….il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un avant Noël. Mais alors, il n'y aura plus de vacances de Noël. Juste deux semaines de malaise au Terrier, avec des regards réprobateurs, ou pire - compatissants.

Et de toute façon, à qui pourrais-je le dire ? J'avais bien songé à Lupin…mais j'ai peur que personne ne me croie.

Et puis je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de me remémorer chaque détail de _la_ scène.

Je ferme les yeux, secouant la tête avec dégoût.

« C'est dangereux de rester là. »

Je sursaute tellement fort que durant une demi seconde, j'ai une vision de moi-même en train de m'écraser au pied de la tour. Je remonte bien vite mes jambes.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? »

« Oui », j'halète en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'inspirer profondément. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'ai suivi quand tu es sorti de la salle commune », me répond Luna Lovegood comme si c'était évident.

« Tu m'espionnes ? » je demande d'un air intrigué.

« Non. Je voulais juste savoir où tu allais. »

« Oui, c'est exactement ça la définition du mot « espionner », fais-je non sans une pointe d'ironie. Après tout, Loufoca a toujours été un peu…ben un peu elle-même. Légèrement attardée, je pense. Mais pas une méchante fille, après tout. Et puis Ginny l'apprécie.

« J'ai vu un Jolune bleu un tourner autour de ta tête, alors je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. C'est impoli, mais face à elle c'est extrêmement fréquent. Elle doit être habituée. « Et c'est quoi ça encore ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? » s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant encore plus ses yeux globuleux, avant de s'asseoir contre le rebord de pierre. « Ce sont des petits animaux qui ressemblent à des tortues avec des ailes et qui restent près de toi lorsque tu as envie de parler de quelque chose mais que tu n'y arrives pas, ou qu'il n'y a personne. Ils servent de confidents, en quelque sorte. Le mien ne me quitte jamais. »

Je lève les yeux vers elle, m'attendant vraiment à voir une petite tortue voltiger autour de ses cheveux pâles. Je sais que la plupart des bêtes dont elle nous parle n'existent pas, du moins nulle part ailleurs que dans le Chicaneur – il n'en reste pas moins que cette histoire de Jotruc me dérange.

« Je ne vois rien… »

« C'est normal, tu ne dois pas avoir le tien depuis longtemps. Il faut un an avant que tu puisses le voir – et ceux des autres. »

« Pourquoi tu en as besoin ? » je l'interroge, me sentant légèrement stupide d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Et bien je n'ai pas d'amis, alors ce n'est pas facile de me confier à quelqu'un. » Et voilà, elle vient encore de lâcher ça d'un air le plus naturel possible. Et moi qui me plains. Au moins ai-je des gens pour me soutenir... Enfin, même si avec George ce n'est pas trop ça en ce moment.

« C'est amusant en plus, les notre ont la même couleur. »

« Parce qu'on peut en choisir la couleur en plus ? »

« _Choisir_, non. Ils viennent d'eux-mêmes. Les rouges sont pour les chagrins d'amour. Les verts pour les espoirs brisés. Les mauves pour les décès. Les bleus, c'est-à-dire le tien et le mien, c'est lorsqu'une personne t'a fait beaucoup de mal. »

Je la regarde comme je ne l'ai jamais regardée. Elle fixe le ciel en m'expliquant tout ça, un air rêveur sur son visage éclairé par les fins rayons du soleil de novembre. Brusquement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un ange à côté de moi. Ses mots…Je sais bien que c'est Loufoca, mais ses paroles sonnent tellement juste à mes oreilles. Et dans le fond, cette histoire de tortues n'est pas plus idiote que celle des détraqueurs.

« Qui t'a fait du mal ? » je demande avec précaution, tâtant le terrain.

« Oh, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. C'est mon père. Je m'y suis habituée, mais mon Jolune croit que j'ai encore besoin de lui. Mais ça ne me dérange pas qu'il reste. Ca me fait comme un ami. »

Je la fixe avec encore plus d'intensité. Si elle tourne la tête vers moi juste maintenant, elle va penser que je suis sur le point de lui sauter dessus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » je souffle, avant de la voir se courber. « Si c'est personnel, ce n'est pas grave », je me rattrape bien vite en me frottant le front.

« Non, ça va. C'est juste que ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite alors mon père n'avait plus que moi pour l'aimer. Il n'a pas été très gentil avec moi au début, je trouve, mais maintenant je sais que c'est pour son bien alors je suis habituée. »

Je sens un liquide glacé s'écouler dans mes veines. Se rend-elle compte de quoi elle est en train de parler ? Ou alors n'est-ce qu'une longue tirade pour un simple soutien filial ? Je ne sais même pas si elle ferait la différence entre ça et un v….

Je ne peux pas lui demander. Mais elle va me retourner la question, je le vois à son regard. « Il t'a forcé à faire des choses ? » je lâche sans la regarder, me sentant honteux de demander ça à une gamine à propos de son père.

« Je devais prendre la place de maman », fait-elle en haussant les épaules comme pour s'excuser.

Nom de dieu, je jure avant de me passer le visage dans les mains. Cette gamine n'a même pas l'air de savoir ce que tout cela signifie. « Il a fait ça souvent ? » je gronde sans le vouloir.

« A chaque fois que je rentre à la maison pour les vacances, oui. »

Je sens une rage intense monter en moi. Luna a toujours aimé raconter des bobards, mais il est vrai qu'il est également possible de lui faire avaler n'importe quoi. Et elle semble terriblement sincère. Si son père lui a bourré le crâne avec des idées d'amour filial, de gratitude due ou autre connerie de ce genre de pervers, il est fort probable qu'aujourd'hui elle considère ça comme normal.

Et dire que je trouve à me plaindre…Son propre père !

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi ? » je fais en reprenant mes esprits.

« Qui t'a fait du mal ? »

« Oh, tu ne le connais pas », je grogne.

« Il t'a fait quoi ? »

« Il m'a forcé à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas faire non plus. »

Soudainement je l'entends rire. Je relève la tête, médusé. Est-ce qu'elle s'est foutu de moi depuis le début ?

« C'est amusant ; si parmi les Jolunes de même couleur il y avait différents tons, on aurait tous les deux la même teinte ! »

Je lui souris avec malaise. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle se rend bien compte…

« Tu compte le dire à quelqu'un ? » je lui demande.

Alors que je m'attend à ce qu'elle me fasse encore ses grands yeux étonnés, elle fronce au contraire les sourcils d'un air douloureux et secoue lentement la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux - »

« Toi, tu vas le faire ? »

Surpris, je prends plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. « Je…je ne sais pas encore. J'avais songé à le faire. »

« Ne dis rien ! S'il te plait », se reprend-elle. Je peux voir son visage se colorer de rouge, ce que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez elle. En fait, je l'ai rarement vu aussi paniquée.

« Cela fera disparaître mon Jolune ? » je tente avec un sourire pour la calmer.

Elle ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. « Ca fait des années que je me tais. » Je me rapproche d'elle, venant m'asseoir juste à côté. « Pourquoi ? » je lui souffle. « Parce que mon père est tout ce que j'ai…je ne veux pas l'envoyer en prison. Et puis ma grand-mère…elle est son dernier fils encore vivant. Je ne veux pas lui enlever. Je suis sûre que celui qui t'a fait ça te manquera, ou alors à quelqu'un de son entourage… »

Ma mâchoire se contracte. A moi, certainement pas.

Mais Harry…Il n'a plus que lui comme famille.

Tout comme Remus.

Bien sûr, il y a Albus, l'Ordre, tout ça, mais aucun des deux n'est aussi cher dans leurs cœurs.

Je ne peux pas faire ça à Harry. Il m'en voudrait à vie. Et même s'il comprenait, cela ne le rendrait pas moins totalement orphelin.

Ses paroles me reviennent en tête….

_Il_ m'a sorti les mêmes arguments, ce salaud. D'autant plus que le dénoncer pour _ça_ au ministère reviendrait à une condamnation à mort en bonne et due forme – il est toujours recherché.

Seulement j'aurais préféré qu'il le fasse en me menaçant, pas en me suppliant d'épargner ce pauvre Harry en me taisant.

Sale enfoiré de manipulateur.

Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison et qu'il le sait.

« Je ne peux pas non plus », j'avoue dans un murmure au bout d'une longue minute.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'il faut se taire », gémit-elle entre ses longs cheveux blonds. Je n'ose pas la réconforter. Après tout, je me suis toujours moqué d'elle, comme les autres. Gentiment, mais quand même. « Je supporterai mieux ça si je sais que toi aussi tu le gardes secret. »

Je devine à sa voix brisée qu'elle n'est peut-être pas tellement _habituée_ que ça, tout compte fait. « Tu es sûre que - »

« S'il te plait », fait-elle en relevant la tête, plongeant ses grands yeux pâles dans les miens.

« D'accord », je souffle. Je reste dans le vague quelques secondes, avant de sentir du mouvement à mes côtés. Elle vient de se lever et essaie de reprendre contenance. « Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler quand tes copains seront là », me fait-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Hé », je proteste en me levant aussi, la dépassant de deux bonnes têtes. « Je ne vais quand même pas t'ignorer ! Seulement tu n'en parles à personne, d'accord ? »

C'est au tour de l'adolescente d'avoir l'air indigné. « Evidemment. »

Je lâche un bref soupir, avant de réarranger mon écharpe. « Bon, vaut mieux y aller - il commence sérieusement à faire froid là. »

« Tu veux que je te laisse y aller d'abord ? »

Je la fixe d'un air bête. « Quoi ? »

« Comme ça tu rentres en premier dans la salle commune, et les gens ne croiront pas qu'on était ensemble. »

Je suis tellement sous le choc que je suis incapable de lui répondre avant plusieurs secondes. D'ailleurs, lorsque enfin je retrouve ma voix, je ne parviens pas à trouver quoi lui répliquer.

« Allez, viens », je fais en lui prenant la main.

Seulement, arrivé au milieu du couloir, mon ardeur s'estompe et je lui lâche la main en m'empêchant d'avoir l'air gêné.

« A part ça, tu en penses quoi d'Ombrage ? » je lui lance avec un sourire, pour dissiper la gêne.

-----------------

« Mais il se passe quoi là ? » fait Ron en détachant les yeux de son jeu d'échecs magique.

« Hm ? » fait Harry d'un air distrait, réfléchissant à sa stratégie.

« George est tout le temps fourré avec Hermione, et maintenant c'est Fred qui bavarde avec Loufoca ! »

Cette fois-ci le binoclard releva la tête, apercevant le grand rouquin et la petite blonde entrer dans la salle commune en riant, avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil. « C'est plutôt chouette pour elle », eut-il pour tout commentaire.

« _Chouette_ ? Ils sont marteau ou quoi ? »

« Ce sont des Weasley », riposta Harry avec ironie. Puis, voyant que son meilleur ami observait toujours les deux adolescents avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la trahison et le dégoût, il ajouta : « Quoi, tu vas faire une crise de jalousie pour Luna aussi ? »

A la vitesse dont Ron tourna la tête vers lui, l'orphelin sut qu'il avait touché le point faible.

« Quelle crise de jalousie ? »

« Ron, tu n'es ni discret ni bon acteur, alors oublie », lui conseilla son ami en secouant la tête, revenant à son jeu.

« Non, non, je veux savoir de quoi tu parles ! »

« Oh je t'en prie ! » fit semblant de s'énerver Harry, se retenant à grand-peine de sourire. « Cela fait des semaines que tu me bassines parce que George et Hermione passent du temps ensemble. Ca te dérange qu'ils finissent en couple ? »

« En _couple_ ? Mais tu m'as dit qu'ils s'étaient juste trouvés des points communs… » Le rouquin avait brusquement l'air effaré.

L'autre roula des yeux, préférant ne pas faire remarquer que c'était justement comme ça que les histoires d'amour commençaient. « Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, mais si ça arrivait, ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Mais comment il - »

« Ecoute, laisse les gens vivre, bon sang ! » Et cette fois-ci, l'énervement d'Harry était parfaitement sincère et le rouquin choisit de ne rien répliquer, se penchant sur son jeu d'échecs d'un air renfrogné.

« Salut, Harry ! »

Celui-ci sursauta et rendit son salut à Cho, qui le fixait d'un air enjoué. « Tu sais où se trouve George ? »

Le sourire du Survivant se fana.

« Tu sais, George Weasley, de l'équipe de quidditch », expliqua-t-elle devant son silence.

« Il le connaît, c'est mon frère », grogna Ron sans lever les yeux vers la jeune fille.

« Non, désolé », répondit finalement Harry.

« Oh, dommage. Et bien, bonne soirée », dit-elle avant de tourner les talons, tandis que l'orphelin la regardai partir d'un air ahuri. A ses côtés, Ron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avec vengeance.

---------------------

Et oui chez les Weasley brothers on est très…tactile ;)

Paraît que les réponses aux reviews sont supprimées…je n'ai rien vu de tel sur le site, alors en attendant…pis si ils sont pas content on porte plainte pour entrave aux bonnes manières :)

**Myley** : ne t'inquiète pas, je dois dire que j'ai lu pas mal de tes weasley-fics, et je dois confirmer que…oui, ils savent être de gros salauds ! ;) Mais je le redis, j'ai quand même du mal à les imaginer comme ça….dans « deux cœurs pour un » par contre, z'aime bien…(alors quand est-ce que tu postes, flemmarde ?) mdrrr

**Zazaone** : aaargh ça m'énerve tes review, à chaque foi je me dis chouette une réponse, et je tombe sur un très froid « prière de visiter mon site »...bon je t'explique je suis abonnée à alors ça prend du teeeemps de charger une page ! (mais c'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup de retard, faut que je vérifie si je t'ai bien dans mes alertes d'auteur ! (wé c'est moche traduit hein) Mais tu as raison pour les clichés, il en faut…mais uniquement au niveau des persos, vu qu'on ne change pas de caractère comme ça, seulement ce sont les situations qu'on a déjà vues 46 000 fois qui m'ennuient, même si tout les jours aussi on vit des machins pour la xième fois…(du genre le petit déjeuner avec tout le monde qui se regarde d'un œil vitreux en silence, le pire cliché qui soit !)

**Melody313** : heuuu….je relis mon chapitre….hem…j'ai du mal m'exprimer quelque part alors…m'enfin c'est bien, ça entretient ton suspense :)

**Kaorulabelle** : Interdites les reviews ? Mais nooon….enfin s'il vous plait, y a déjà eu tellement de canulars sur ce site…on fait rien de mal quand même ! snirf

**Zairoon** : hmmm tu as sorti le mot magique là, « glander »…je dis ça parce que là il est dix heures du mat et je flemmarde en joli pyjama rose Snoopy ! vive les rien foutage du week end….mmmm…tu es cordialement invitée à te joindre à moi pour (ne rien) boulotter !

**Lily** : Future médecineuse ? Tu es en quelle année? Parce qu'ici (en Belchique) la sélection est assez dure, ils n'en prennent que 1 sur trois en fin d'année…alors bonjour les angoisses au kot…bon courage en tout cas ! ;)

**Dam Hatter** : quand Hermione se gourre ? Oulala c'est vrai que c'est rare hein…bon chuis contente que tu n'ais pas encore trouvé non plus ! Même si ça me semblait évident en écrivant…mais bon, l'auteur connaît la fin lui ! tssss :)

**La copine à Merry** : _On_ ? _On_ quoi ma chère ? ON refuse de venir, ON se fout de voir Charlie et Jin torse nu, ON n'était pas là quand je me cassais la graisse à rendre cette fic cohérente (plus ou moins) à deux heures du mat en matant le très navrant mais racoleur « confessions intimes »…tu m'as donnée ta semence il y a 9 mois, mais ce bébé est le mien ! ;) Va t'occuper de TES gosses, Sev est en train de virer vieux cafard et Lilly va vraiment avoir du mal à gagner son pari ! (sans compter que Saroumane a détruit le monde et violé Abyss depuis longtemps !)


	6. Quand la jalousie

Dédié aux fans du beau maître potioneux..

**Chapitre six : Quand la jalousie pointe le bout de son nez…**

Hermione ramassa distraitement le parchemin que lui rendait son professeur de runes. Elle avait à peine eu un B, alors qu'elle avait bossé toute la soirée sur cette matière !

Mais il y avait eu ce petit-déjeuner...Cho qui était venu parler à George d'une certaine équipe de Quidditch, et ils n'avaient pas arrêté de rigoler, tous les deux. Bon, ça passait encore, tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir des connaissances d'autres maisons.

Seulement, cette….poseuse lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard juste après les vacances pour la conseiller et lui montrer les meilleurs articles de quidditch à lui acheter – elle regardait souvent le jeune homme voler et elle adorait les virages que pouvait effectuer son balai, est-ce qu'il serait assez gentil pour venir l'aider à choisir un nouveau balai oh s'il te plait s'il te plait George ?

La gryffondor ferma son sac avec mauvaise humeur. Qu'importe qu'elle n'ait pas été capable de se concentrer durant un contrôle. Ca n'arriverait plus. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas jalouse, au contraire, Cho était une jolie fille, plutôt sympathique, et George était lui aussi assez populaire. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

« Courage, Mione » fit Harry devant son air renfrogné, « plus qu'une semaine et à nous les vacances ! »

« Mon dieu que ça fera du bien », soupira-t-elle en se forçant à avoir l'air enthousiaste. Enfin, c'est pourtant vrai que ça promettait d'être chouette, qu'ils soient tous chez Sirius pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Et puis l'ex-détenu savait lui remonter le moral…Sans compter qu'avec sa barbe et sa voix gutturale, il avait une virilité qui parvenait souvent à mettre l'adolescente dans de drôles d'états…

« Et puis George sera là… »

La brune s'arrêta sec, tournant ses sourcils froncés vers Harry. « Je sais bien qu'il sera là, les autres Weasley aussi. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Mais Ginny ne ressent rien pour toi, à ce que je sache. »

Hermione le fixa un petit moment bouchée bée, sentant une petite volée de papillons se mettre à voltiger joyeusement dans son estomac. Pour se transformer en chauve-souris presque aussi vite. « Bien joué, Harry. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ecoute, j'apprécie George mais cela s'arrête là, alors si tu veux vraiment essayer de le caser dans les bras de quelqu'un pour pouvoir sortir avec Chang, ne compte pas sur moi ! » Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparut à toute vitesse, nez en l'air.

« Woaw », fit Ron en arrivant près de son ami. « Même moi je n'arrive pas à l'énerver comme ça…mais bon, tu as entendu ? Il n'y a rien entre elle et George, je te l'avais dit! »

« Ca va », grogna l'orphelin.

« En revanche, c'est vrai qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec Cho ces temps-ci….Ca doit être choooooo entre eux ! »

« CA VA ! »

-----------------------------------

Hermione arriva au réfectoire, mais rien de ce qu'elle vit n'améliora sa mauvaise humeur. Au contraire. Fred et George se tenaient côté à côté, mais Cho (_qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à la table des gryffondors celle-là !_) et Luna (_Luna_ !) étaient assises en face d'eux, tous les quatre riant aux éclats.

La brune songea une demi-seconde à s'enfuir, mais son estomac gémissant l'en dissuada. Elle vint donc s'asseoir près d'eux – Neville était en face d'elle, après tout – et puis jamais il n'avait été question de l'exclure de la bande. Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas les compagnes _officielles _des jumeaux Weasley, après tout.

« Salut Hermione ! » lui lança Neville avec un grand sourire. « C'était bien tes runes ? »

« Oh oui, très intéressant, comme d'habitude ! » l'assura-t-elle en se servant de purée, tout en écoutant ce qui se disait juste à côté. Apparemment, Luna était en train de raconter le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser des odeurs de pied en utilisant des poils de jambes de sexe opposé. La jeune brune craignit que les trois autres ne soient en réalité en train de se moquer de la pauvre Luna, mais les rires sous lesquels ils croulèrent lorsque la blonde eut terminé son récit semblaient on ne peut plus sincères. Même Cho gloussait à ne plus s'arrêter, faisant promettre à Luna de lui rappeler ça lorsque l'un de ses anciens petits copains à l'hygiène douteuse déciderait de lui réécrire une lettre.

Hermione rigola elle aussi mais les autres n'y prêtèrent pas attention. « George, tu pourrais me passer les saucisses ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui oui », fit celui-ci en lui tendant le plat, sans même la regarder, fasciné par les déboires amoureux et le fameux petit copain puant que Cho s'efforçait de décrire le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Hermione attrapa le plat et murmura un vague « merci », avant de remercier intérieurement Neville de commencer une discussion sur les vacances de Noël. Au moins, le temps passa plus vite tandis qu'elle discutait avec lui et elle termina sa dernière bouchée de saucisse au moment où Ron, le visage radieux, et Harry, l'air meurtrier, venaient la rejoindre à table, suivi de peu par un immense oiseau vert qui se posa devant eux, une lettre dans le bec.

Cela sembla distraire un moment Harry de sa mauvaise humeur – il feignit de ne pas voir Cho – et attrapa la lettre, donna un bout de saucisse au bel oiseau qui s'envola majestueusement. Se doutant qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, le binoclard mit le papier sur le côté de la table d'un air désintéressé, le temps que les regards retournent à leur assiette.

« Il ne sera jamais capable de te l'envoyer aux heures normales hein ? » remarqua Ron d'un air amusé.

« Non, je pense plutôt que les oiseaux qu'il prend n'ont pas été dressés pour porter le courrier selon des horaires précis. Ils ont l'air un peu…sauvages, ça se voit », rectifia Hermione d'une voix neutre en posant ses couverts dans son assiette, avant de sortir un de ses livres au hasard et de prétendre s'y plonger avec attention. George parlait à présent de leurs nouvelles idées pour le magasin.

La préfete serra les dents. Si elle les réprimandait maintenant, ça ferait trop flagrant…Quoique non, elle n'était pas jalouse ! Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ces rouquins et leurs neuneus. Seulement ils ne faisaient rien de mal, il fallait juste qu'ils cessent de donner leurs saloperies aux premières.

« Ca ne t'intéresse pas ce que je dis, Hermione ? »

« Hm, quoi ? »

Harry la regardait en haussant les sourcils, ayant en main la lettre qu'il venait enfin d'ouvrir.

« Excuse-moi, je relisais mon chapitre. Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? »

« Sniffle dit qu'il est impatient de nous voir, il a demandé à Lupin d'acheter de nouveaux draps un peu plus colorés. »

« Ce ne sera pas un mal », ajouta Ron, « les autres sentaient un peu le moisi. »

« Il voudrait aussi savoir si tu viens directement demain en même temps que nous ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas, » soupira l'adolescente. « Je reste quelques jours chez mes parents, ma mère est en congé. Je vous rejoindrai probablement le 24 au matin. »

« Ok, je noterai ça, » fit l'orphelin en plia soigneusement sa lettre.

-----------------------

**Fred**

Je cesse brusquement de rire, tendant l'oreille vers ce qui se passe à côté.

« « Sniffle dit qu'il est impatient de nous voir, il a demandé à Lupin d'acheter de nouveaux draps un peu plus colorés, » fait Harry aux deux autres.

Je sens immédiatement un liquide glacé me couler dans la gorge. Cependant, alors que l'heure fatidique se rapproche, je me rends compte qu'assez paradoxalement, mon angoisse n'est plus aussi forte qu'il y a encore quelques semaines.

Luna y est pour beaucoup, je dois dire. Savoir que je ne suis pas seul et qu'elle a vécu – et vit _encore_ – pire que moi m'interdit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Elle est courageuse, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne puisse pas en faire autant.

J'adore cette gamine. Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée d'être attiré par elle, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir un devoir de grand frère envers elle. Faut dire que Ginny, avec son caractère, n'a jamais eu besoin de personne…

Je vois Harry ranger sa lettre dans son sac, avant de ricaner. « Il s'est encore disputé avec Rogue. Il dit que ce crétin est venu le provoquer mais Sniffle a réussi à rester zen, ce qui a rendu Rogue fou de rage. »

« Sniffle est resté _zen_ ? » lâche Hermione d'un air incrédule. « A mon avis il enjolive ce qu'il t'écrit dans ses lettres… »

Je soupire intérieurement. Si Rogue a eu des mots avec Sirius, c'est encore sur ma poire que ça va retomber. M'enfin, au moins ce ne sera pas devant tout le monde ; j'ai métamorphoses cette après-midi et ma retenue n'est qu'à huit heures.

Cette vieille chauve-souris est maligne – étant donné que je la ferme, il ne peut rien me reprocher, aussi a-t-il décidé de nous punir simultanément à chaque fois que George ouvre la bouche pour me défendre – c'est-à-dire assez souvent. Et bien évidemment, chacun a droit à sa propre retenue. Celle de mon frère était hier – deux heures et demie à découper des centimètres carrés d'écailles de tatou. George a plaisanté en me disant qu'une séance musculation pareille compensait largement de ne plus pouvoir jouer au quidditch.

Vieille chouette d'Ombrage…

Mon jumeau a raison, rien ne nous retient ici. Il me parle de plus en plus de quitter l'école et d'aller ouvrir directement notre magasin, ou du moins de tout préparer et de dénicher un petit emplacement au Chemin de traverse. Pas besoin d'Aspics pour ça, notre petit commerce se développe déjà pas mal aux seins des murs du château.

Ron n'a plus besoin de nous, Ginny encore moins. En fait s'il n'y avait pas Luna, je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps. Ce ne sont certainement pas Rogue et Ombrage avec leurs retenues qu'ils pensent nous être irritantes qui me retiennent.

-----------------------

Hermione ne se sentit pas d'humeur à rester dans la salle commune ce soir-là, elle se dirigea directement vers les escaliers menant au dortoir.

« Oh, Mione ! »

L'adolescente se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé. George, en train de jouer aux échecs avec Lee, lui fit signe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-elle avec une politesse forcée.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne bougerait pas, le rouquin se décida à se lever et vint près d'elle. « Tu me fais la tête ou quoi ? »

« Bien sûr que non », répondit-elle d'un ton qui contredit ses dires. « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« Ben je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me parles plus. »

Elle eut envie de lui répliquer « c'est difficile d'en placer une avec ton nem de compagnie », mais elle évita de justesse la gaffe. Elle aurait autant pu s'écrire le mot « jalouse » en grand sur le front. « Je ne m'adresse à toi que pour parler de Fred, tu l'as dit toi-même », lui souffla-t-elle en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. « Et puisque apparemment tu sembles ne plus accorder trop d'importance à ce qui peut bien perturber ton frère - »

« Ah, arrête avec ça », la coupa-t-il. « Tu ne vois pas comme il va mieux à présent ? Il ne me parle jamais de Luna, et j'avoue que c'est un choix pour le moins étrange, mais ça crève les yeux qu'il s'adorent non ? Je crois que ta théorie était un peu trop grosse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Ma théorie…? »

« Ecoute, je pense que ça n'était qu'un chagrin d'amour après tout, ça explique beaucoup » fit le rouquin en haussant les épaules, chuchotant lui aussi.

Hermione le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. « En gros, Fred serait tombé amoureux de Luna du jour au lendemain, abandonnant Angelina comme ça ? George, où est ton frère ? »

« Ben, il a une retenue avec Rogue », répondit celui-ci d'un air surpris.

« Et tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il y soit seul ? Vous avez déjà eu pas mal de retenues en sept ans, mais à ce que je sache aucun professeur ne vous a jamais séparés, même pas Rogue lui-même – du moins jusqu'à cette année. »

« Mais moi aussi j'étais seul avec lui, il n'a jamais rien fait ! Ce serait quand même bizarre… » répliqua le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione le fixa longuement avant de lâcher froidement : « George, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne me dis pas ça juste parce que tu te refuses à croire que quelqu'un puisse préférer ton frère, même si c'est d'une manière aussi répugnante que celle-là. »

George resta là bouche bée, ne trouvant rien à répondre, observant la brune tourner les talons et disparaître dans les escaliers.

-----------------------

**Fred**

Je traverse les donjons sans grand enthousiaste, frissonnant même avec ma cape. L'endroit est aussi sombre en journée que le soir, mais savoir que je dois être la seule personne à se trouver ici n'est pas pour me rassurer. Bon sang, il n'y a pas un mètre carré de ce château qui ne soit recouvert de tableaux, ils ne pouvaient pas en mettre ici aussi !

Cependant, malgré l'air plus que lugubre des lieux, il y a comme une atmosphère mystique. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis dans cet état d'esprit. Je m'arrête, inspirant longuement, avant de serrer un peu plus mon sac contre ma poitrine. Je reste là, les yeux dans le vide, à ne réfléchir à rien, sinon à ce que sera - ou plutôt ce qu'est - ma vie.

Et là, je suis surpris par cette sensation de chaleur intense qui vous prend par hasard, au détour d'une pensée joyeuse, ce petit instant bonheur si rare, ce prélude orgasme mental qui surprend autant que la sensation qu'une main à priori neutre fait naître en vous.

Une chanson douce me trotte en tête, et une vision de moi-même en train de regarder des licornes jouer dans une prairie me flotte devant les yeux. Luna jouerait avec eux, bien sûr. Elle adore la moindre bête. Elle me rappelle Hagrid, 150 kilos et autant de centimètres en moins. Et Angelina vient me proposer d'aller faire une balade derrière son balai, suivie par Cho et Harry sur leur propre monture. Même _lui_ est là, assis contre un arbre, riant avec Hermione et George.

Ma baguette crache brusquement de petites étincelles avant de s'éteindre, ce qui me sort de ma torpeur. « _Lumos_ », je murmure en remontant mon sac, avant de reprendre ma marche. Ca ne me réussit pas, de rêvasser. Surtout lorsque je suis attendu par monsieur Intransigeant en personne.

Une fois devant sa porte, je frappe doucement. George aurait fait ça d'un air décidé, avant de le saluer joyeusement, mais je n'ai pas cette force.

« Entrez. »

J'obéis, éteignant ma baguette.

« Deux minutes de plus et vous étiez en retard », fait-il sans lever les yeux des parchemins qu'il est apparemment en train de corriger.

Cela veut donc dire que je suis à l'heure, je songe avec ironie.

Il finit de gratter sa plume puis lève ses yeux noirs vers moi. « Voilà les clés de la réserve située à droite de mon bureau. Vous ferez l'inventaire de l'étagère du fond, en notant précisément les ingrédients contenus dans les bocaux et leur nombre. Revenez ici une fois que vous aurez terminé. »

Je dépose mon sac et en sort le nécessaire avant d'attraper sur la table le trousseau de clé qu'il m'a désigné et de sortir de son bureau. La réserve est grande est remplie de bocaux de toutes sortes jusqu'au plafond.

Dieu que c'est grand…il ne voulait sûrement pas dire _tout_ ça ?

Evidemment que si. C'est une retenue, pas une surprise-party. Mais au moins je serai tranquille pour bosser. Et puis je ne devrais pas rester trois heures assis sur une chaise.

Je dépose mes affaires – encre, plume, parchemin – puis me remonte les manches. En avant. J'attrape le premier pot, dans lequel flotte une espèce de long ver poilu. Yeurk. _Taenia touffu de Sibérie_, je note sur ma feuille.

Deux heures plus tard plus tard, ou peut-être une demi-heure à peine, je me retrouve en chemise, manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, à trois mètres du sol sur une échelle peu rassurante. A priori, noter des noms sur un parchemin ne devrait pas être trop fatiguant, mais étant donné que je dois agripper l'échelle d'une main pour ne pas dégringoler, je suis littéralement en sueur.

« 1 livre d'écailles de triton, trois fois », je soupire à voix haute avant de le noter.

« Puisque vous êtes justement dans le rayon qu'il me faut, donnez-moi un kilo d'écailles de Basilic. »

Je sursaute, faisant une rature sur ma feuille. M'accrochant à l'échelle, je me retourne pour voir Rogue me fixer bras croisés avec une expression légèrement amusée. Non, ironique. Rogue n'aura jamais l'air amusé.

« Oui monsieur », je souffle avant de me retourner vers l'étagère. J'aperçois lesdites écailles, je tends précipitamment le bras et bien évidemment…

_Splatch_ !

« Hé merde », je jure mentalement en fermant les yeux.

« J'en ai besoin assez rapidement, certes, mais j'avoue qu'un bocal entier ne serait pas pour me déplaire. »

Préférant rester silencieux, je descends les échelons. Le fait d'avoir cet homme derrière moi me rend mal à l'aise et je me rends compte que je crispe instinctivement les fesses. Comme si ce gros vers asexué risquait de me mater.

« Excusez-moi », je murmure avant de sortir ma baguette de ma poche, pour la sentir disparaître aussi vite.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici ce soir ? » me demande-t-il.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de répondre, je baisse les yeux et il poursuit. « Vous êtes en retenue, exactement. Pas de magie. Vous trouverez des serpillières dans l'armoire située à votre droite. » Tenant toujours ma baguette en main, il tend le bras vers moi. Je le regarde d'un air étonné, avant de voir un bocal entier me passer au-dessus des épaules et atterrir dans sa main.

« A ce propos, » fait-il en vérifiant le contenu du pot, « je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre silence. Ayant été accueilli avec quelque peu de hargne par votre amant ces jours-ci, j'en ai déduit que vous étiez allé pleurnicher sur son épaule, dénonçant le comportement de votre cruel maître des potions ; puis il m'est apparu qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde au courant. Vous m'épatez réellement, Weasley. Même si je dois bien m'avouer plus que déçu de voir me filer sous le nez une telle chance d'irriter notre ami commun. »

« Qui ça ? » je demande bêtement.

Il se contente de me fixer en haussant un sourcil avant de pivoter et de sortir de la réserve. Soupirant, je déniche un torchon et commence à nettoyer les dégâts.

Je prends la poubelle et y dépose les bouts de verre que j'attrape précautionneusement. Une fois ceux-ci ramassés, j'en fais de même avec les écailles, que je balance distraitement dans le récipient. Un bruit de porte me fait relever la tête. « Wouaie ! » Je baisse les yeux, pour voir qu'un morceau d'écaille m'a éraflé le bord de la main. J'observe une petite goutte de sang y perler et finir par glisser doucement jusqu'à ma paume, liquide rose sur ma peau blanche, avant de tomber au sol sur un morceau de verre que je n'avais pas vu.

Bill en était fan, de ça. Maman n'avait jamais rien vu, mais depuis qu'il s'était déshabillé dans la salle de bains devant moi et que j'avais vu les dizaines de lignes qui couraient sur son bras droit – j'avais à peine sept ans – je n'avais pas plus m'empêcher de guetter le moindre mouvement qui les révélerait à nouveau à mon regard. A cet âge, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, et les réponses amusées de mon frère ne m'aidaient guère. J'en étais alors venu à la conclusion qu'il aimait se dessiner des lignes de tigres au feutre rouge.

Dix ans plus tard, je me retrouve assis par terre, bras nus, un morceau de verre dans la main, à me demander ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de si agréable à s'entailler la peau.

Alors comme ça, Rogue pense sérieusement que Sirius et moi sommes amants, hein ?

En même temps ça ne change rien. Aouch. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, au moins il s'est rendu compte que je n'irais pas cafter auprès de ma moitié. Dans le fond, ce ne fait pas trop mal une fois que le verre a percé la première couche de peau. Ca glisse tout seul. C'est donc pour ça que Rogue s'en prend sans cesse à moi. Lorsqu'il nous a soi-disant surpris, dans ce grenier, il a cru que nous…enfin…de plein gré…

Je ferme les yeux en grimaçant avec dégoût, tout en forçant la lame un peu plus.

Comment ce sadique peut-il réellement penser que je pourrais…La lame s'enfonce encore mais elle n'est suivie que d'un fin filet de sang. Il m'en faudrait plus.

J'avais promis de ne plus y repenser. Mais je n'ai rien oublié. Je ne peux pas craquer…bon dieu demain soir je serai là-bas…qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera à nouveau de…mais j'ai promis à Luna de ne rien dire…

_C'est grâce à Harry que ta sœur est vivante._

Ca ne saigne pas assez.

_Et sans lui, vous n'auriez jamais pu financer votre service de farces et attrape, il me l'a dit. Mille gallions, Fred, réfléchis à ce qu'il t'a donné !_

J'en tirerai autant en m'écorchant contre un arbre.

_Il faudra donc que tu te taises – tu sais que je suis la seule famille de Harry…_

Je n'ai même pas mal.

_Et puis tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, ce n'était pas si désagréable…_

Pas désagréable du TOUT !

Je lâche le morceau de verre.

Merde.

Merde…

Ca n'était pas supposé saigner autant.

_Parfois, on ne contrôle pas toujours tout, tu sais. On a le droit de se lâcher de temps en temps…Faire des choses qu'on aurait jamais osé en temps normal._

Merde merde merde.

« Merde », je gémis à voix haute. Je n'ai aucune douleur, sinon la vive que j'ai ressentie sur le moment en changeant de tactique.

J'attrape le pan de ma chemise et la plaque sur la plaie, mais au bout de deux secondes déjà elle est entièrement imbibée. Je la maintiens serrée, avant de constater au bout d'un moment que le sang ne semble plus couler. J'enlève le tissu pour m'essuyer le bras et j'aperçois alors une grande flaque au sol.

C'est impossible.

Jamais une aussi petite coupure n'aurait pu…

C'est juste mon avant-bras, bon dieu, il ne peut pas y avoir tant de sang…

Mais déjà je peux apercevoir que mon bras tout entier est devenu blanc et je réalise que le sang ne coule plus simplement parce qu'il fait le tour de mon bras avant de goutter au sol.

Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un bout de verre farceur, avec deux litres de faux sang qui se déversent, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Ma tête commence à tourner. J'essaie de me lever, mais en vain. Un vertige m'assaille, le même que ceux qui vous surprennent lorsque vous vous levez trop vite le matin. Et je vois le liquide rouge s'écouler, encore et encore.

« Quelqu'un…quelqu'un… » je tente de crier, mais mes mots restent dans ma gorge.

« Pro…profess…eur…professeur ! » je m'écrie d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots.

Je ne suis qu'une lavette. Une petite coupure de rien du tout et je réagis comme si on venait de m'arracher le foie à mains nues. Je n'ai pas le droit de chialer, de m'évanouir pour si peu…

« Professeur… » je gémis, pleurnichant comme un gamin. J'entends un bruit de porte lointain, mais je m'en fous, je reste là à chialer comme une grosse merde.

« Nom de dieu ! »

Je sens quelqu'un qui me soulève en dessous des bras et je peine pour ouvrir mes yeux et distinguer quelque chose.

« Relevez-vous, Weasley ! »

C'est la voix de Rogue, je le reconnais. « Excusez-moi », je tente de lui dire, mais ce n'est qu'un croassement qui sort.

« Bon sans vous ne pouviez pas attendre la fin de votre retenue ! » je l'entends pester tandis que les esprits me reviennent peu à peu. Mes yeux se posent sur mon bras, qui est devenu aussi blanc qu'Hedwige. Ma peau ressemble à une pizza toute fraîche.

« Allez, restez éveillé », m'ordonne Rogue d'une voix moins mécontente mais tout aussi autoritaire. Il fixe mon bras une demi seconde avant de porter ses mains à mon cou. Je me protège par réflexe, mais il repousse mes mains sans difficulté. « Laissez-moi faire », souffle-t-il non sans précipitation.

Je le sens m'ôter ma cravate, puis je le vois attacher celle-ci fermement autour de mon bras.

« Il faudrait que j'aille chez madame Pomfresh », je murmure.

« Certainement pas », réplique-t-il d'un ton ferme. Le sang ne sort plus, mais j'en ai perdu beaucoup. Il y en a plein au sol. Une simple coupure…

Rogue sort sa baguette de sa poche avec réticence, fixant ma plaie d'un regard hanté. Il la frôle ensuite doucement du bout de sa baguette, fermant les yeux, se mettant à réciter d'étranges incantations à voix base. Je sens une chaleur douloureuse s'en irradier longuement. Je mors ma lèvre mais ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur.

« Venez », dit-il au bout d'un moment, d'un air presque gêné, « il faut désinfecter ça. »

« J'ai besoin de sang », dis-je d'une voix moins faible que tout à l'heure.

« Non, vous n'en avez plus besoin », fait-il d'un ton catégorique avant de me tendre la main. Je l'attrape avec crainte, pour constater que je n'ai plus autant de difficulté à me lever.

« Suivez-moi. »

Une fois dans son bureau, il me fait signe de m'asseoir et sort un flacon de son armoire, avant d'en verser sur un mouchoir et de venir s'accroupir près de moi. Je lui tends mon bras avec honte, sans un mot.

Cette vision peine à s'intégrer dans mon esprit. Rogue est à genoux devant moi, en train de nettoyer ma plaie avec une concentration digne de celle qu'il a lorsqu'il corrige ses copies. « Voilà, je vais refermer tout ça et ce sera bon. » Il n'a pas ce ton maternel et confiant qu'adopte toujours madame Pomfresh, non, il me dit juste ça comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Il me touche à nouveau du bout de la baguette et les chairs semblent se ressouder petit à petit.

Je reste muet, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire.

« N'espérez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte », fait-il en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. « Vous avez encore plusieurs étagères à vérifier, si je ne me trompe. »

Je le fixe avec stupeur. C'est tout ?

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait quand même mieux que j'aille voir madame Pomfresh, monsieur », je lui dis.

Il lève les yeux vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous doutez de mes capacités ? »

« Pas du tout, seulement étant donné que c'est son métier je pense que - »

« Weasley, j'ai eu 8 heures de cours de soins magiques par semaine durant près de 4 années d'étude, vous pouvez me croire lorsque je vous dit que vous êtes _entièrement_ soigné. »

« Mais…j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang… » je répète. Je n'imaginais d'ailleurs pas qu'il était possible qu'un humain en contienne autant que cette flaque sur le sol.

A ce moment je vois son regard s'intensifier tandis qu'il plonge ses yeux noirs dans les miens. « Pour mettre fin à votre angoisse, Mr Weasley, je vous dirai simplement qu'il y a en ce moment même dans la volière de Poudlard cinq hiboux qui viennent de dégringoler de leur perchoir. On mettra sur le compte d'un chat appartenant aux élèves. Ne posez pas de question, vous n'en saurez pas plus. Et je vous interdis » - il appuya lourdement sur ce mot – « d'en parler à qui que ce soit. »

Je suis obligé de rompre le contact visuel. De la magie noire. Cet homme est en train de m'expliquer ouvertement qu'il vient de pratiquer de la magie noire. A moins qu'il ne veuille se moquer de moi à nouveau. Indécis, je choisis cependant de retourner dans la réserve et me dirige vers la porte.

« Un instant, Weasley. »

Je me retourne avec appréhension.

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? » Il y a une froide menace dans sa voix, malgré son visage neutre. Je secoue bêtement la tête d'un air étonné, incapable de savoir quoi lui répondre.

« Veuillez m'excuser si j'ai mis le doigt sur une _plaie ouverte_, tout à l'heure. J'ignorais qu'il y avait dans votre couple de telles tensions. »

Je crispe la mâchoire. Et voilà, il est encore en train de se foutre de moi. Ou alors il est incroyablement sincère. Il vient de _s'excuser_. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, j'ai _promis_.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec _lui_, monsieur. »

C'est officiel. S'il avait des doutes pour nous, maintenant il n'en aura plus.

« Mr Weasley, vous avez tenté de repeindre près de la moitié des dalles de mes cachots en rouge, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il fait de l'humour. Noir, évidemment, mais ça dédramatise un peu la situation. Même si je n'ai pas moins honte.

« C'est personnel, monsieur. » Je relève brusquement la tête. Je vais jouer le tout pour le tout. J'ouvre la bouche, mais son regard est si intense que je finis par baisser à nouveau les yeux, lâchant d'une voix neutre : « Mais j'apprécierais énormément redevenir invisible en cours de potions. » Et voilà, je tente une minuscule pointe d'humour moi aussi.

En relevant la tête, je l'aperçois inspirer longuement avant de s'appuyer contre le dos de sa chaise. Je suis incapable de déchiffrer son expression. « Considérez cette retenue comme terminée, je nettoierai les dégâts. »

Je hoche la tête, avant d'attraper mes affaires. « Bonne soirée, professeur. »

« Weasley. »

Je me retourne à nouveau, forçant une expression polie sur mon visage.

« Evitez de parler de ceci à qui que ce soit, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce lentement. Ce ne sera pas un problème.

Je suis doué pour me taire.

------------------

Hahaha ! J'adore ce chapitre, je suis à chaque fois pliée en deux….bé quoi vous l'avez pas trouvé drôle ? Comment ? DEPRIMANT ? Allons allons…c'était très joyeux au contraire… ;)

Bon, comme dirait Neo Riku, je fais ma rebelle ! J'adore lire une fic et voir qu'on m'a répondu, vu que dans 9 cas sur 10 quand je reçois une réponse dans un mail je me souviens pu de l'histoire (que je n'ai pas sous le nez forcément !)

Et s'ils ont un prob je reposterai sans les réponses, prout.

**Saria** : Parce que parfois t'arrêtes de lire quand tu connais l'assassin ? Lol je ne te conseille pas Columbo alors ! (on le connaît dans les premières minutes) Mais ici c'est pas une fic policière, c'est un élément perturbant pour Fred, c'est tout…(beurk beurk les policiers)

**Zairron** : Heureuse de rencontrer une autre glandeuse professionnelle ! (combien d'années loupées pour toi ?) Lol…enfin, c'est pas marrant en fait….snirf…

**Zazaone** : Mais nooon y a plein de truc joyeux dans c'te fic ! Enfin…le prochain chap le sera un peu plus, et y aura probablement un chtit peu de romance aussi…mais bon, soyons franches, l'amour c'est pour les ringards hein ! On est des independant women nous, quelques Brad Pitt le samedi soir et voilà… ;)

**Typhi **: En fait…jolie déduction ! Héhé….mettre Fred, dans sa tour perchée, devait se mettre à chanter, sous l'influence de Maître rogue, par sadisme alléché…krr

**Kaorulabelle** : Oui mais les RAR….j'en ai besoin moi ! En écrire, mais surtout en lire…snif fois mille….mais bon qu'ils suppriment cette fic s'ils veulent je ferai de la rébellion persecutivement obstinée ! Na !

**Neo Riku** : Rogue méchant ? Ca va pas non ? Déjà que le pauvre se fait taper dessus à cause de la mort de ce type là, cui qu'avait une longue barbe blanche…Merlin je crois ? Enfin peu importe, c'est un enfant de cœur notre ancien Mangemort…et Luna reviendra encore mais chhuuuut…. ;)

**Griffounette** : Bah vi. Mais on l'aime quand même hein, c'est juste une fic affreuse où il fallait un méchant et c'est tombé sur lui… :)


	7. Noel

**Chapitre sept : Noël.**

Hermione descendit du taxi, donna ses cinq livres au chauffeur et entreprit de sortir ses deux grosses valises, dont l'une semblait avoir augmenté de volume durant le trajet. « Je vais t'aider », fit soudainement une voix à côté d'elle, et elle vit le professeur Lupin qui attrapait sa grosse valise et la sortit sans problème de la voiture.

« Viens vite », lui dit-il, « j'ai lancé un sortilège de Détournement d'attention provisoire. »

La jeune fille le suivit et bientôt elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de l'immense maison des Black. A ceci près qu'il était resplendissant de bas en haut, coloré et sans un poil de poussières. « Woaw, je vois que madame Weasley est passée par ici. »

« Ne t'y fie pas », la contredit Lupin en riant, « ce n'est que le rez-de-chaussée. Le reste est encore à l'état de vieille crypte désaffectée. »

« Hermione ! »

Elle vit une masse de cheveux roux foncer vers elle et l'embrasser sur la joue avec fougue, juste avant de se retirer, l'air gêné. « Contente de te revoir, Ron ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer à la maison », lui dit-elle d'un air sincère. « Salut Harry ! »

« Salut », fit celui-ci en arrivant. « On se demandait quand est-ce que tu finirais par arriver ! Madame Weasley est dans les fourneaux depuis trois jours et on est de corvées de dépoussiérage… »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi, pour t'aider à nettoyer ? J'apprécie merci ! Prends donc ma valise, pour te faire pardonner... » Mais déjà Ron l'avait attrapée tant bien que mal – il était étrangement content de la revoir, songea Hermione.

Une heure plus tard, elle finissait d'écrire une lettre à ses parents comme quoi elle était bien arrivée. Allongée sur son lit, elle pouvait entendre les deux garçons rirent dans la chambre d'à côté. Apparemment, ils cherchaient les pires moyens de nuire à Ombrage – Ron avait bruyamment proposé une potion laxative dans son jus de citrouille.

Quelle finesse…La préfete referma sa lettre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. A ce moment, un rire un peu plus grave que les autres se fit entendre et la jeune fille sentit son ventre se crisper malgré elle. « Pas de ça », lui dit-elle d'un ton menaçant avant d'attacher son parchemin à la patte d'Hewige, que Harry lui avait prêtée.

Hermione avait prévu de rejoindre les deux autres mais maintenant qu'elle savait que George était avec eux…

Elle soupira. Elle pouvait toujours aller proposer à madame Weasley de lui donner un coup de main. En sortant sur le palier, elle faillit se heurter à un grand homme aux cheveux noirs. « Hé bien, on ne vient même pas me dire bonjour ? »

« Oh, je suis désolée, je suis arrivée tellement vite... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Molly m'a dit que tu étais sûrement avec les autres », fit Sirius en souriant. « Moi j'allais justement nourrir Buck ». Il leva un sachet transparent au travers duquel on voyait des morceaux de viandes sanguinolents.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda Hermione avec enthousiasme. Tout était bon pour ne pas rejoindre les autres directement. Et puis elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas être allée saluer Sirius directement. « Avec plaisir. »

« Vous ne devez plus vous agenouiller ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au grenier.

L'ancien détenu caressa l'encolure de l'hippogriffe et lui lança un regard amusé. « Je viens ici trois fois par jour. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il ne risquait plus rien maintenant. Tiens, assieds-toi là » fit-il en lui désignant un canapé miteux. La jeune fille obéit et l'observa enfourner d'énorme morceaux de viande dans le bec de l'animal, qui se laissait faire avec une tranquillité déconcertante.

« Ca ne va pas ? » fit l'homme en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Si, si », soupira-t-elle, le menton dans la main, incapable d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

« Un chagrin d'amour ? » Sirius lui donna un coup de coude taquin. La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Non, c'est pour les idiots ça. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui. Quand on a des parents, des amis, qu'on réussit bien à l'école, on a pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour nous dire qu'on a pas le droit de se plaindre. »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rire. « C'est amusant de t'entendre dire ça, surtout à ton âge. Mais tu peux me croire, lorsque tu tomberas amoureuse, tu penseras autrement. »

« Mais de toute façon - », Hermione s'était redressé, écartant les mains avec impuissance, « comment peut-on finir en couple ? Pour que la personne que vous aimiez tombe amoureuse de vous et pas d'une autre, il y a une chance sur 5 milliards ! Ou alors il ne faut pas être difficile, et ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne prends pas n'importe qui. »

« Ralala, Hermione…Tu ne me diras même pas qui c'est ? »

La jeune fille le regard avec une incrédulité amusée. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle le sentait. Mais d'un autre côté…elle se sentait un peu déçue qu'il semble se moquer qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre. En même temps, il avait 40 ans, elle n'en avait que 15…

« Je crois qu'il y a une fille à Poudlard qui veut sortir avec George. »

Sirius se tut, la fixant avec intérêt. « Elle est jolie ? »

« Bof, je ne trouve pas, mais c'est madame Populaire, alors évidemment, cet imbécile ne se sent plus dès qu'elle est à deux mètres de lui… »

« Ces jumeaux Weasley…décidément ils font beaucoup de victimes pas vrai ? »

« Oh mais je ne suis pas amoureuse, hein ! »

« Je te crois », répliqua l'homme avec un sourire en coin qui contredisait ses dires. Il se leva, suivit de la jeune fille.

« Vous ne lui dites rien, hein ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise, puisque tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ? » Puis devant l'air suppliant de sa voisine, il ajouta plus sérieusement : « Motus et bouche cousue. Promis juré. »

Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers, et Hermione se résolut à entrer dans la chambre des garçons après avoir inspiré profondément plusieurs fois.

« Ha te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Harry. « Il t'en a fallu du temps. »

« J'étais au grenier avec Sirius », se justifia-t-elle.

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

« De la planche à voile – enfin, juste après avoir nourri Buck », répliqua-t-elle en riant, avant de venir s'installer sur le lit à côté de Ron, qui lui cachait justement George. C'était une excellente idée, qu'il ait décidé de se couper les cheveux. Au moins elle serait capable de faire la différence à présent.

« Bon, on descend ? » lança Ginny au bout d'une demi-heure de délires et d'anecdotes. « Maman a dit que la réunion se terminerait vers 17 heures. » Elle sortit de la chambre, suivi par les cinq autres.

------------------------------

**Fred**

« Je vais aux toilettes », je préviens George, mais en réalité je reste en arrière, et j'observe les membres de l'Ordre sortir de la salle à manger et s'y attarder, papotant. Mes yeux restent fixés sur Hermione, qui discute avec Ginny, mais elle ne semble pas spécialement perturbée. Savoir qu'elle était dans ce grenier avec lui…Ma mâchoire se crispe avec colère. S'il la touche, je le tue.

Il est très possible qu'il ait changé de cible. Il n'a rien fait depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Au contraire, il me parle avec autant de facilité et de bonne humeur que les autres, et le pire c'est que je me surprends à lui répondre avec sympathie moi aussi.

Mais je ne suis pas schizophrène. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas rêvé. Et j'ai changé de tactique moi aussi. Je reste tout le temps avec les autres, il ne saura plus me coincer. Hier encore il a proposé à Ginny de venir l'aider à nourrir Buck…mes poings se serrent de rage. Heureusement que Lupin s'est joint à eux.

C'est alors que je _le_ vois se rapprocher de moi. Evidemment, il ne reste pas pour dîner, _lui_, encore moins pour bavarder. Il garde la tête baissée, ses cheveux noirs cachant son visage, marchant droit vers le hall d'entrée. Pourtant, il ne peut me manquer, étant donné que je me tiens au pied de l'escalier.

« Mr Weasley », me salue-t-il.

« Professeur », je réponds. Et alors qu'il s'éloigne, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer, par politesse, et un peu par pitié : « Joyeux Noël ! »

Je le vois s'arrêter et se retourner en haussant les sourcils. « Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

Hem. Est-ce que je suis sincère, ou est-ce que je pense vraiment qu'il va passer une bonne soirée ?

« Bien sûr. Vous n'êtes pas catholique, monsieur ? »

Héhé. J'ai réussi à arracher un rictus à Rogue.

« Ce ne sont que des mots tout ça. Cette stupide célébration s'arrêterait-elle sous prétexte que les falsifications de ce Jésus seraient prouvées ? »

Là c'est lui qui m'a eu. Je ne comprends pas sa phrase. « Je crois surtout que c'est un prétexte pour faire la fête, monsieur, se retrouver en famille ou entre amis. »

Son rictus se transforme presque en sourire. « Je n'ai plus de famille, et encore moins d'amis. Qui plus est je déteste faire la fête. »

« D'accord pour les deux premiers, en tout cas, » fait une voix à sa droite. A ma grande horreur, je vois Sirius s'approcher et venir se placer à côté de moi, défiant Rogue du regard. « Tu n'avais déjà pas d'amis à l'époque, ce n'est certainement pas avec ton look de S.D.F. que tu as du t'en faire maintenant. »

Je baisse les yeux, gêné pour Rogue. Mais c'est oublier que celui-ci sait se défendre.

« Au moins je n'ai pas à acheter la compassion des gens en leur offrant l'hébergement. »

« Tu entends comme il est méchant ? » me souffle un Sirius amusé. Je sens alors son bras se poser autour de mes épaules. Je ferme les yeux avec dégoût, les rouvrant bien vite. Il ne faut pas que Rogue se doute de quelque chose.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu n'as aucun mal à te faire des amis, toi. Aller les chercher à la maternelle, et les charmer avec ton numéro de bad boy au grand cœur, quelle bonne idée. »

« Tu as tout compris », réplique Sirius en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Si l'autre mangemort ne se barre pas dans 20 secondes je vais hurler. Sans compter que je n'ai guère apprécié qu'il me compare à un gosse de maternelle.

« Laissez-moi vous rappelez que vous êtes libre de faire vos choix, Mr Weasley. Cela vous éviterait peut-être d'avoir de _violentes réactions_. »

Le sous-entendu est trop beau. Cependant, je remarque qu'il semble dire ça pour mon propre bien. Mais je ne peux rien laisser transparaître. Rogue serait plus qu'heureux d'aller raconter au directeur que Sirius est un p…un salaud, mais alors il me faudrait parler, et ça je ne le peux pas. Et puis je ne veux pas faire ça à Harry.

« J'ai déjà fait mon choix, professeur », dis-je en relevant la tête, m'efforçant de prendre une voix assurée et un ironique. Cela semble marcher, car Rogue me fixe à nouveau de son expression indéchiffrable avant de tourner les talons. Pourtant, à peine est-il parti que je le regrette. Je peux entendre les voix des autres, mais ils sont encore là-bas, du côté de la salle à manger. Je prends conscience du bras qui m'entoure toujours les épaules.

« Heureux de t'entendre dire ça », me souffle Sirius au creux de l'oreille. Je veux me dégager mais il m'immobilise sans peine rien qu'avec son bras. « Tu as fait le bon choix », ajoute-t-il avant de m'attraper le lobe de l'oreille entre ses dents en un geste terriblement intime puis de me lâcher et de retourner près des autres.

Je vais vomir.

Je songe à retourner m'enfermer là-haut, bien à l'abri dans mon lit, mais j'ai peur de me faire surprendre par lui à nouveau, aussi je me résous à rejoindre les autres en ayant l'air aussi naturel que possible. Cependant, avec Remus le psychologue et Maugrey l'inspecteur, ça ne va pas être facile.

----------------------------

Hermione se redressa et déposa son livre son oreiller. Il était tard, la veillée de Noël avait été animée, et elle sentait la fatigue la gagner – dieu sait que la journée avait été rude ! Refermant un bouton de son pyjama qui s'était relâché, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les toilettes. En remontant les escaliers deux minutes plus tard, elle croisa un rouquin dégingandé qui se rendait certainement à la même destination qu'elle.

Il y a encore quatre mois, elle n'aurait su faire la différence, mais ce rouquin-là n'avait ni les rideaux de Fred, ni la tignasse mal coiffée de Ron, mais arborait au contraire une coupe ornée de piques quelque peu aplaties étant donné l'heure. Baissant la tête, elle se colla au mur et grimpa précipitamment les marches, l'ignorant lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés.

Une fois arrivée sur le palier, elle poussa un soupir, juste avant de lâcher un cri d'effroi et de manquer de dégringoler en arrière. Une poigne de fer la rattrapa.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! » s'énerva-t-elle contre George, qui la regardait en souriant.

« Ha tiens, tu ne m'ignores plus maintenant ? »

« Je ne t'ignore pas ! » le contredit-elle, encore sous le choc. Voir Apparaître quelqu'un à 20 centimètres de soi alors qu'il n'y avait que de l'air deux secondes avant avait de quoi surprendre.

« Ah, tu me rassures. Mais alors quand tu n'as pas vu quelqu'un depuis une semaine et que tu ne le regardes même pas quand tu le croises, ça s'appelle comment ? Surtout quand tu ne lui as pas pipé mot la semaine d'avant alors que vous dormez dans la même tour ? » Il la fixait d'un air amusé et la jeune fille lui en voulait presque de ne pas être fâché. La vérité, c'est que si elle avouait qu'elle l'éviterait vraiment, elle devrait lui donner la raison. Et ça c'était hors de question.

« Ok, ok », abandonna-t-elle. « On fait un trêve, ça te va ? »

Ce fut au tour du roux de froncer les sourcils. « Ca veut donc dire qu'on est en guerre ? Ecoute, si c'est à propos de la petite _dispute_ » - il leva les yeux au ciel – « qu'on a eu un peu avant les vacances, je - »

« Non, non c'est déjà oublié. C'est toi qui avais raison, je me suis emportée. Fred a l'air d'aller mieux ça se voit, et puis j'ai parlé de lui avec Luna, je crois que - »

Elle s'interrompit, fixant la porte d'à côté qui venait de s'ouvrir.

« Pas encore couchés ? » leur fit Harry en souriant.

« J'avais besoin de quelques conseils chimiques concernant de nouvelles pastilles », expliqua George.

« Ha oui ? Elles font quoi ? » demanda l'orphelin avec intérêt.

« Pour le moment elles donnent uniquement mauvaise haleine. »

« Beurk, c'est déjà pas mal, crois-moi. »

« Je sais, seulement on a pas encore l'antidote…d'où mon problème. »

Lorsque Harry fut descendu les escaliers – en riant – George se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione. « Tu veux qu'on aille dans le salon d'à côté discuter un peu ? »

La jeune fille ne voyait pas de quoi ils pourraient discuter, mais acquiesça quand même. Bon dieu, pourquoi ce n'était jamais elle qui prenait les initiatives !

Peut-être parce qu'elle était plus jeune et moins « cool » que les jumeaux Weasley…

« C'était le premier a être nettoyé, celui-ci », fit le rouquin en s'asseyant dans un large fauteuil. « Maman nous avait demandé de faire le salon du bas, mais je lui avais dit que je préférais largement m'occuper de celui à côté des chambres. »

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonnée pour le début des vacances. Je sais qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire, mais si ça peut te consoler, j'ai du supporter la plus énorme réunion de famille jamais organisée », soupira-t-elle, ce qui arracha un gloussement de la part de George.

« Tu sais », dit-il au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence loin d'être gêné, « tu devrais te lâcher, de temps en temps. Essayer de prendre les choses avec un peu plus d'humour. Je sais que tu es préfete, et que tu aimes la discipline, mais il y a des choses amusantes à faire et qui sont autorisées par le règlement. Bien sûr, il y en a moins… »

« Si tu parles de grimper sur un balai pour courir après une baballe, merci bien », répondit-elle d'un ton amer.

« Non, même ça ce n'est plus autorisé », soupira l'adolescent à voix basse avant d'esquisser un sourire qui se voulait convainquant. « Mais dans le fond, ça ne t'a pas mal réussi l'année dernière. Rita Skeeter, Krum, tout ça…tu étais vraiment passée de l'autre côté de la barrière. »

« Quelle barrière ? »

« Celles des élèves qui font parler d'eux. »

Hermione le fixa un instant avec soupçon, mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit au courant de l'emprisonnement de cette infâme Skeeter sous sa forme de scarabée. « Je ne trouvais pas cela très amusant d'entendre constamment des ragots horribles sur Harry et moi, tu sais. »

« Je t'en prie, si tu avais voulu t'attirer les foudres des commères, aller au bal avec Krum était la meilleure idée possible. »

« Ecoute, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de choquant d'aller - »

« De choquant ? Hermione, sans vouloir te vexer, pour tous les autres, tu as toujours été une petite bosseuse obsédée par ses cours sans aucune vie sentimentale, et voilà que brusquement, tu vas au bal avec le champion de Durmstrang, qui est en plus une vedette mondiale ! »

La jeune fille aurait bien souri à cette dernière phrase s'il n'y avait eu la précédente. « Ca me fait rire…» commença-t-elle avant de secouer la tête. « Juste parce que certaines personnes changent de petits copains toutes les semaines, ça leur donne le droit de dire que moi ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être avec quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis difficile, que je ne me jette pas dans les bras du premier venu, ou simplement que je suis trop pudique pour me confier que je ne ressens rien ! »

« Calme-toi », dit George d'une voix douce. « Je le sais, moi. Heureusement que l'on n'est pas toujours comme on donne l'impression de l'être. Parce qu'avec toutes les conneries qu'on fait, Fred et moi, on aurait vraiment l'air de deux gamins incapables d'éprouver autre chose qu'un violent désir d'essayer d'ennuyer les personnes de toutes les façons possibles. »

La brune éclata de rire malgré elle. « Vous y arrivez plutôt bien, en tout cas. »

« C'est sûr…Et en parlant de Krum, c'est du sérieux entre vous ? »

La préfete leva les yeux vers lui, souhaitant y lire une certaine forme de curiosité avide mal dissimulée qui couverait un soupçon de jalousie…Mais le jeune homme avait un air purement interrogatif. « Je suis allée chez lui pendant les vacances, c'était assez chouette. Seulement il évident qu'on ne peut pas entretenir une relation en habitant à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, alors je suppose qu'on peut dire que non, il n'y a rien entre nous. »

« Tout de même, tu n'étais pas effrayé d'aller seule là-bas… ? »

En temps normal, Hermione aurait répondu que non, évidemment, Viktor était un gentil garçon et cela ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose de grave. Mais le conseil de George était encore frais dans son esprit. Se lâcher. Prendre les choses avec un peu plus d'humour. « Si tu es en train de me demander implicitement ce que j'ai fait là-bas, sache que ça ne te regarde pas. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils devant l'expression malicieuse de la jeune fille. « Avec un sourire pareil, j'ai du mal à le croire. »

« C'est pourtant la vérité. Je te l'ai dit, je suis difficile. »

« C'est ce que disent les célibataires pour se consoler… »

« Tu es célibataire aussi je te signale ! »

« Plus pour longtemps », dit l'adolescent d'un air suffisant en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de froncer légèrement les sourcils. « C'est ce que se disent les célibataires pour prendre leur mal en patience… »

« Non, je te jure. Bon, c'est un peu présomptueux mais normalement c'est dans la poche. »

« Puis-je savoir quel hibou de Poudlard est l'heureux élu ? » ricana-t-elle.

George attrapa un coussin et lui lança dessus, l'atteignant en pleine figure.

« Hé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en recoiffant ses cheveux, avant de le fixer en prenant une expression faussement irritée. « N'espère pas détourner la conversation par une bataille de coussins, dis-moi c'est qui. » Le besoin d'entendre ce mot prononcé dans la bouche de son ami la poussait à jouer sincèrement le jeu et ne pas laisser paraître son émoi.

« Pour être franc, peut importe qui ça peut bien être. Il s'agit d'un double contrat de bouchetrouchage, c'est tout. »

« En gros tu vas te mettre avec elle faute de quelqu'un d'autre, et vice-versa ? »

« Disons que dans son cas, ce serait plutôt pour rendre quelqu'un jaloux. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. »

« George ! Tu n'as aucun honneur ? » Hermione avait l'air sincèrement indignée.

Le roux éclata de rire. « Qui te parle d'honneur ? »

« Mais si elle en aime un autre, comme tu dis ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber amoureux d'elle. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas moche… »

« Ah ça, évidemment, c'est l'argument suprême ! » éclata la jeune fille, se levant. « Elle n'est pas moche, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sortirais pas avec, c'est vrai ? Après tout, qu'elle ne t'aime, que tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est secondaire hein ? J'espère sincèrement qu'aucune fille n'aura le malheur de tomber amoureuse de toi, tu…tu es encore pire que Ron ! » Elle sortit rapidement du salon, sous l'œil ahuri de george.

« Mais, Hermione… » Il avait plaisanté, bien sûr, comment pouvait-elle croire un seul instant … ?

Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prenait toujours autant tout à cœur !

Secouant la tête, il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et rejoignit son frère dans leur chambre. « Tu étais où ? » s'inquiéta celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je discutais avec Hermione », répondit l'autre d'un ton naturel en se glissant dans son lit.

« Tu restes ici ? » demanda Fred.

« Ben oui, où tu veux que j'aille ? »

« Non mais comme ça je vais vite aux toilettes moi aussi. »

« Fred, y a personne ici, la chambre peut rester vide - »

« Je n'ai pas envie que Kréattur touche à mes affaires », mentit son frère juste avant de sortir.

George soupira, cherchant dans sa table de nuit un livre convenable, lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte. « Oui ? »

Une tête aux longs cheveux noirs passa dans l'embrasure. « George ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit celui-ci en se redressant.

« Je viens de passer devant la chambre d'Hermione, je crois qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Et comme je vous ai entendus discuter, tout à l'heure, je pensais qu'il y avait peut-être eu une dispute… »

« Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, peut-être un petit peu… », admit George en se levant, un sentiment de culpabilité s'emparant de lui. « Dès que Fred sera revenu, j'irai voir ce qu'elle a. »

Même si le rouquin avait été observateur, il n'aurait certainement pas pu voir la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans l'œil de l'ancien détenu. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller maintenant, elle avait vraiment l'air mal en point. »

« Mais je dois surveiller pour Kréattur - »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux rester là en attendant. Je suppose que Fred ne sera pas long. »

« C'est gentil, Sirius. J'ai raconté des bobards à Hermione, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait pris ça au sérieux… »

Black sembla se concerter une seconde, puis expira brièvement. « Il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'une certaine madame Populaire de Poudlard voulait sortir avec toi…et même si elle s'est cachée de m'avouer quoi que ce soit, Hermione n'avait pas l'air ravie par cette union future. »

« C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ? » demanda George en ouvrant les yeux.

« Elle t'aime énormément, à ce que j'ai pu constater. Alors fais attention à ce que tu lui dis, ça pourrait vraiment lui aller loin. » Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'œil significatif. George le remercia encore puis sortit de sa chambre. Une fois sur le palier, il marcha à vitesse de tortue jusqu'au palier.

Madame Populaire, ça ne pouvait être que Cho Chang. Evidemment, il avait pensé à elle en racontant ses âneries à Hermione tout à l'heure, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ait deviné de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, l'asiatique n'était pas _tout le temps_ collée à lui. Quoiqu'à vrai dire, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensembles ces derniers jours.

Expirant lourdement, il frappa à la porte.

« C'est qui ? » demanda une voix étranglée.

George sut qu'elle pleurait vraiment, car d'habitude elle ne demandait jamais qui était là, elle disait d'entrer directement.

« Quelqu'un qui vous doit des excuses pour s'être montré grossier et totalement puéril. »

Il attendit quelques secondes, frappant nerveusement du pied, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. « Je suis occupée, George, y a pas besoin de t'excuser. Je me suis emportée, c'est tout. C'est à moi de te faire mes excuses. »

« Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui t'ai fait pleurer, Mione ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, voyant son visage défait et les larmes qu'elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de sécher.

« Bien sûr que non », soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Hermione, c'était des conneries, tout à l'heure. Chang n'arrête pas de me tourner autour pour rendre Harry jaloux, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec elle, même pour un million de Gallions. »

La jeune fille le fixa, hésitant apparemment entre continuer à prétendre que cela ne l'atteignait pas ou dire ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur. « Oh, d'accord », grogna-t-elle au bout d'un moment, avant de lever les yeux vers lui avec agressivité. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec elle, vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble. »

« Oui, parce que c'est rigolo de voir Harry enrager à cause de ça », admit-il en lâchant un petit rire sadique. « Et puis j'adore me moquer d'elle. Même si dans le fond elle n'est pas bien méchante. Et puis elle m'a choisi, c'est assez flatteur. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux baissés au sol.

« Alors, tu me laisses entrer ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour te faire l'amour toute la nuit », lâcha George d'une voix exagérément rauque. Devant la tête de la jeune fille, il soupira : « Je plaisantais, Mione. »

« Ok, tu peux entrer, » fit-elle en se reculant pour laisser passer le rouquin. Celui-ci se sentit étrangement et stupidement ému – c'était la première qu'il venait dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil rouge, feignant de ne pas avoir vu le soutien-gorge bleu ciel posé sur le rebord du lit.

« Bon, la guerre est officiellement finie, maintenant ? »

« Si tu veux », répondit-elle d'une voix distraite en cherchant du regard si rien de trop compromettant ne traînait. Ses joues prirent un adorable rouge lorsqu'elle aperçut le sous-vêtement et elle l'attrapa aussi discrètement que possible pour le fourrer sous son édredon, juste à côté d'une peluche en forme de carotte. George l'observait avec un sentiment croissant, un sourire affectueux flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Bon, quelle histoire veux-tu entendre, mon enfant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis là pour ça, non ? Glisse-toi vite sous les couettes et laisse papi Wizli t'envoler aux pays des songes… »

Hermione sourit malgré elle et consentit à entrer dans son lit après que le jeune homme l'eut pressée une seconde fois. « Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous trouve », gloussa-t-elle.

« Ecoute, on est séparés par cinq mètres et les oreilles sont les seules parties du corps que Fred et moi ayons réussi à allonger magiquement. Quoique de ce côté-là ça ne me soit pas vraiment utile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…»

« George ! »

Mais il put entendre le sourire dans sa voix. « Bon, je commence. Connais-tu l'histoire du vilain professeur de potions qui avait décidé de donner une retenue à un jeune phacochère prénommé Percy Weasley, sans savoir que celui-ci souffrait d'une gastro-entérite aigue ? »

----------------------

**Fred**

Je remonte les escaliers d'un pas plus léger que tout à l'heure, ma vessie soulagée me criant merci. Arrivé devant la chambre, je frappe légèrement avant d'entrer – dès fois que George serait…enfin, pas très malin de sa part mais on ne sait jamais.

J'entre dans la pièce. Il n'y a personne.

« George ? » Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je veux lever les mains mais elles ne répondent pas. Je suis paralysé.

« Tes jambes savent encore marcher. Elles te conduiront tout droit jusqu'au grenier. »

Je ne parviens même pas à tourner la tête mais je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir à qui appartient cette voix. Il me pousse dans le dos, et avec mon buste paralysé j'ai toutes les peines du monde à tenir mon équilibre. Je vois les lampes s'éteindre tandis que nous montons les marches. Je sens l'odeur forte de l'hippogriffe qui me fixe de ses yeux gris. J'entends le bruit qui accompagne le sort de Verrouillage de la porte et je devine sans peine celui du charme de Dissuasion.

Enfin mes bras sont libérés.

Je ne devais jamais être seul.

Une minute, une seule et…

-------------------

« Et c'est de là qu'est venu son surnom », conclut George en se retenant à grand-peine de bailler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. « Si ça t'ennuie, dis-le moi. »

Pas de réponse.

Il se leva et s'approcha de lit. Elle dormait vraiment !

Le jeune homme se sentit légèrement vexé que ses histoires aient pu réellement l'endormir, mais elle semblait tellement vulnérable lorsqu'elle était comme ça qu'il sentit un sourire idiot s'afficher sur son visage. Il remonta son drap, hésita un instant puis se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, avant de sortir aussi discrètement que possible de sa chambre.

Une fois dans la sienne, il s'étonna de voir que son frère n'y était pas. Constipation, peut-être, songea-t-il en gloussant. Une fois dans son lit, il fixa bêtement le plafond, incapable de diminuer le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles.

-------------------------------

**Fred**

Enfin je vois sa tête hideuse devant moi. Il me sourit avec chaleur.

« Comme la dernière fois, ou tu préfères essayer de nouvelles choses ? »

J'ai envie de lui cracher à la figure, mais je le laisse faire.

« Qui t'a fait ça, mon ange ? »

Je sens ses doigts frôler ma cicatrice encore sensible.

_George._

Il se tient si près que son souffle caresse mon visage.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?_

_--------------------_

_-------------------_

Mon dieu vivement un petit American Pie histoire de se remonter le moral…(mais bon y avait du mignon nan ?) :)

Sioban Parker : no prob pour le retard, je suis contente de te revoir…Moui c'est vrai que Rogue a tendance a abuser de tout le monde dans les fics mais très franchement c'est quelque chose que je ne l'imagine PAS DU TOUT faire…et je le re-repète c'est pas du tout un truc qui m'excite mais il était important que Fred ne soit pas aussi troulala que d'habitude pour faire une fic dramatique...bah vi…. :)

Lillas : Une nouvelle, merci d'être venue ! J'espère que tu n'auras trouvé ce chapitre ni graveleux ni pathos alors (rassure-toi le prochain chap n'est pas un récit détaillé de la scène mais un concours de rots entre Dumby et McGo ! lol

Istehar : Oui c'est triste mais beaucoup de personne passent par là (même de « simples » attouchements) et pour être franche je crois que tout le monde a un moment de sa vie sera confronté à ce genre de situations, par lui-même ou des proches…mais heureusement, dans el cas de Fred il y aura bien quelqu'un (mais qui donc ?) pour l'aider à remonter la pente…

Didy : Snif dans ta review tu dis que tu viens mardi à Namur…Scuse-moi mais là c'est moi qui suis toute triste…bon allez va baver ailleurs ;)

Harana : A mourir de rire hein ? krrr merci pour ta review en tout cas :)

Demoness Lange : pourquoi tant de haine ? Rolala seul Dieu pourra nous le dire un jour…Et si je puis me permettre…Celui qui a fait ça à ton Fred chéri est déjà allé au trou…arrgggh suis désolée c'est mon côté Rogue qui ressort ! (vais me faire fouetter je reviens)

Lily : Wow ! Et moi qui croyais que notre système scolaire était compliqué…me rends compte que j'ai du mal à suivre le tien aussi ! ;) Merci de ne pas avoir relevé les erreurs physiologiques dans mon dernier chap en tout cas m'sieur le docteur ! mdrr

Myley : Mon dieu je…c'est peut-être le fait que je viens de me lever après une looongue nuit de Saint-Patrick, mais j'ai du mal avec ton jeu de mots..Black Sisi…hem...ça se mange ? (oooh manger !)

Kaorulabelle : Ok c'est facile mais alors soit les gens ne se souviennent plus de ce qu'ils ont mis soit c'est moi en écrivant direct…ça m'énerve trop..au moins ici tu peux relire tes fics trois ans après et pouf ! Tu vois ton ptit nom et comment dire…je me sens presque lésée quand un auteur que je lis ne laisse pas un ptit message à ses lecteurs (si seulement Rowling pouvait faire ça...m'enfin ça lui ferait trois autres romans !) mdrr

Zazaone : Argh, encore ce mot ! « Catharsique »..c'est toi qui a écrit la fic du même nom ? Je me croyais omnisciente et voilà que je ne l'avais jamais entendue…Mais pour Luna, heu…enfin tout n'est pas noir non plus, faut parfois entrapercevoir les nuances…(non si vous êtes prêt n'avance pas, je suis désolée, mais cette fic est déjà écrite – il a fallu quasi six mois – et perso avec le blocus qui approche je n'ai jamais de temps…) suis désolée…mais bon, l'école, tu connais

hein ! ;)

Zairoon : 16 ans de glandage ?Ah ! Battue de trois ans ma chère.. ;)


	8. Joyeuse Saint Valentin

Et oui pas mal d'eau a coulé sous les ponts…

**Chapitre huit : la Saint-Valentin.**

**Fred**

« Exécrable », siffle Rogue sans même me regarder, posant devant moi un parchemin décoré d'un D et d'autres commentaires désobligeants de son écriture serrée. J'aurais du m'en douter. Il m'avait fait deux compliments de suite, la semaine juste avant les vacances. Mais bon, c'était juste après ma…ma retenue.

A présent qu'il doit s'imaginer que Sirius et moi songeons à convoler, il ne se gêne certainement plus pour descendre l'amant de son pire ennemi.

« Pas mieux », me souffle George en jetant un coup d'œil à sa copie. « M'enfin, faut dire qu'on l'avait vraiment bâclé celui-là…. » N'ayant pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que cela, il le glisse distraitement dans son sac. « Tu as pensé à ce qu'il faudrait, pour les magasins ? Vu qu'on va à pré-au-lard demain, j'aimerais bien que la liste soit faite ce soir pour qu'on soit tranquille demain matin. » Je ne réponds rien, car Rogue repasse devant nous, un air maussade sur la figure – pas que ça le change beaucoup, cela dit.

« Tu ne devais pas y aller avec Cho ? » je fais à mon frère une fois que nous sommes sortis de la classe.

« Avec… ? Oh flûte, si. Je lui avais promis de l'aider à choisir un balai. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, en plus. »

« Bof, ça ne me dérange pas mais…oh non. » George s'arrête et je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« On est vendredi 13 », souffle-t-il.

« Depuis quand tu es superstitieux ? » je me moque.

« Ce n'est pas ça, banane. » Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux fraîchement rasés. Les miens touchent mon nez. « Ca veut dire que demain on est le 14. La Saint-Valentin. »

« Justement, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec Chang… »

« Oh je t'en prie, c'était juste un bouche-trou, c'est tout. Elle bave dès qu'on prononce le nom d'Harry devant elle. Et puis je m'étais un peu éloigné d'elle ces dernières semaines. Mais bon, je lui ai promis…oh, oh ! Il faut que j'aille la voir tout de suite ! A tout à l'heure. »

Je le regarde s'enfuir à toute vitesse, renonçant à essayer de le rattraper. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai renoncé à toute vie sentimentale qu'il doit obligatoirement en faire de même. Je rejoins le réfectoire en réfléchissant à ce qu'il faut acheter comme ingrédients pour nos farces et attrapes, mais avec le paquet qu'on a ramené la dernière fois, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quelque chose qui nous fasse défaut.

Tant pis, George ira seul. Enfin, seul avec Chang. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller là-bas.

-----------------

George traversa la cour et aperçut deux filles de sixième année en train de discuter. « Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Cho ? » leur demanda-t-il d'un air enjoué.

« Si, elle est juste là-bas », répondit la blonde en gloussant.

Le rouquin la remercia et se dirigea vers l'asiatique, qui rigolait avec des poufsouffle de cinquième année. « Salut, Cho. Excuse-moi de te déranger. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas », répondit-elle avec un regard entendu vers ses deux amies.

« Ecoute, je sais qu'on avait prévu d'aller ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, mais j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute. »

« Oh, George…j'étais tellement contente que tu m'aides à choisir un balai…tu t'y connais mieux que moi… »

« C'est gentil, mais je n'aurais pas le temps…En revanche, je sais que Harry s'y connaît super bien en balai, il serait certainement flatté que tu lui demandes de t'accompagner là-bas. »

Le visage déçu de la jeune fille se transforma peu à peu tandis qu'elle commençait à envisager la possibilité. « Ok, je lui demanderai », rayonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers ses camarades, ignorant totalement le rouquin.

Celui-ci soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver Hermione…

Il passa l'après-midi à la chercher, mais en vain. Il avait déjà échafaudé des plans qui lui faisaient honte quand il y songeait, et pourtant ils persistaient…Lui et la jeune fille, main dans la main, une crêpe chaude dans l'autre, marchant au bout milieu du village sorcier…

Il croisa l'adolescente à 9 heures du soir, lorsqu'elle rejoignit la salle commune. George était tout sauf timide, mais avec 40 Griffondor autour d'eux, il se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête lorsqu'elle monta le dortoir des filles, un sentiment de déception un peu stupide lui envahissant la poitrine.

--------------

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils eurent dîné, les élèves vinrent signer leur nom près de Rusard pour se rendre au village.

George resta dans la cour, hésitant encore à y aller. Il salua Harry et Cho (l'asiatique avait une mine triomphante) et regarda avec consternation Hermione arriver avec Ron. Heureusement, celui-ci fut rejoint par Dean Thomas qui commença à discuter avec lui, et George put approcher de la jeune fille. « Hermione, je peux te parler ? »

« Oui, mais pas trop longtemps hein, je suis pressée. »

« Tu es pressée ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rendez-vous à deux heures et je dois acheter plusieurs affaires avant, donc je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. »

« Ok, oublie », grogna George avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Mais attends - »

Il l'ignora. Elle avait un rendez-vous, tant mieux pour elle. Le rouquin chercha son frère, mais impossible de le trouver. Il se résolut à aller s'allonger sur son lit et flemmarder lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

« Tu vas où ? Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas envie de rester là 15 ans, il gèle ici ! » s'exclama Lee Jordan.

Avec le sentiment de fierté que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on réalise que des gens pensent à vous, George le rejoignit en gambadant, signa son nom, et descendit vers le village.

-------------

**Fred**

« On dirait vraiment que les nuages pleurent », fait Luna en tendant le bras vers le ciel, comme si elle tentait d'en caresser les courbes. Nous sommes tous les deux étendus en haut de la tour Nord, à observer les flocons de neige tomber. J'ai mis ma cape par terre – je devais la mettre au sale, de toute façon – mais nous sommes quand même recouverts de neige. Je n'ai même pas froid.

Elle non plus, et pourtant elle n'a pas le quart de ce que j'ai sur le dos.

Elle vient de rentrer à l'instant de Pré-au-Lard, pour une affaire importante, m'a-t-elle dit. Mais bon, avec elle…Même si je l'apprécie, il faut bien dire qu'on ne sait jamais quoi penser.

« Ca ne te dérange pas d'être revenue ici ? » je demande pour la cinq ou sixième fois.

« Non, j'ai acheté tout ce qu'il me fallait. Et puis c'est la Saint-Valentin, toutes les autres filles sont parties avec des garçons, même Ginny. Je n'allais pas rester toute seule. »

Etrange, j'ai toujours cru que ça ne la dérangeait pas, d'être dans son coin. Elle donne toujours l'impression d'être indépendante et peu sensible à ce qu'on pourrait dire d'elle.

« C'était bien, tes vacances ? » Cela fait plus d'un mois que nous sommes rentrés à l'école, mais c'est la première fois que nous avons vraiment la possibilité de discuter.

Elle soupire, abaissant son bras. « On est resté à la maison, juste nous deux. La sœur de papa s'est disputée avec lui, elle a dit qu'il avait écrit des choses horribles sur Sirius Black dans son magazine. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Elle sentait toujours en dessous des bras, c'était une infection. »

Je fixe un flocon qui descend doucement et me force à loucher tandis qu'il vient se poser sur mon nez. « Et ça c'est bien passé avec ton père ? » Le sous-entendu est gros, mais elle est libre de l'ignorer. Cependant, vu la complicité qui je le crois s'est installée entre nous, cela me vexerait.

« Comme à chaque fois », répond-elle d'une voix basse au bout de quelques instants. Son sous-entendu est trop beau chez elle aussi et je n'ajoute rien.

J'aimerais parler. Pas dans un journal intime, c'est trop dangereux. Et stupide. Depuis quand un bouquin peut-il éprouver de la compassion ? J'en avais bien un qui causait, quand j'étais jeune. Mais tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était « tu n'oublierais pas un accent sur ce mot-là, ignorant ! »

Avec n'importe qui, je ne le ferais pas. Ils prendraient ça pour un appel à l'aide, un besoin de pitié.

Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié.

« Les miennes étaient calmes. J'ai… » J'esquisse un sourire sans joie. « J'ai revu mon Jolune. Il est là presque tous les jours en fait. » Du coin de l'œil, je vois Luna rouler sur le côté, pour mieux me fixer. Je sais qu'elle a compris ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me sorte une autre de ses théories sur des animaux à plume absorbeurs de malheurs, mais elle n'en fait rien.

Je baisse les paupières, serrant la mâchoire. Bientôt, je sens une pression sur mon épaule. J'ouvre un œil. Luna s'est rapproché et a posé sa tête sur le haut de mon avant-bras. « Les nuages pleurent sur nous, ils veulent nous aider », murmure-t-elle.

Me décrispant, je fixe le ciel. Je ne sais pas si recevoir deux milliers de flocons sur la figure est synonyme de chance, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Je referme les yeux, essayant de ne pas respirer trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-------------------

« Deux Bieraubeurre, s'il vous plait » fit Lee Jordan à madame Rosmerta, tout en retirant ses gants. « Une bonne petit bibine pour se réchauffer », apprécie-il en soufflant sur ses doigts.

George ne l'écouta pas, fixant une table dans le fond de la salle d'un air intrigué. « Je reviens », dit-il à son ami en se levant. Plus loin, Ron et Harry sortaient du pub, tandis que Hermione s'affairait à ranger ses affaires, apparemment prête à partir elle aussi. « Ton rendez-vous, c'était avec Ron ? » lâcha George en arrivant près d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Non, c'est une longue histoire », soupira-t-elle.

« Vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps », fit le rouquin en s'installant.

L'adolescente le regarda de son expression rébarbative familière, puis abaissa les épaules. « Ok, c'était Rita Skeeter. J'ai réussi à la convaincre d'interviewer Harry à propos de ce qui s'est passé en juin. »

L'expression de George changea. « Hermione, mais c'est fantastique ! Dès que tout le monde aura lu la Gazette ça sera - »

« Heu, le Chicaneur, en fait. Luna était là, son père est d'accord pour publier l'interview….C'est mieux que rien, hein ? » Elle le fixait de ses yeux noisette avec une expression légèrement craintive et le rouquin se demanda comment il aurait pu une seule seconde être fâché avec elle dans le passé.

« Alors c'est ça ton empêchement ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler. « Amusant, c'était celui de Potter, aussi », siffla Cho d'un air méprisant.

George n'était pas psychologue, mais il voyait bien que les joues rougies de l'asiatique n'était pas uniquement dues au froid – elle avait pleuré.

« Hé oui, ce sont toujours les filles qui ont le plus à donner qui donnent le moins », fit-il avec un sourire mystérieux avant de lancer un bref coup d'œil à Hermione, qui parut surprise. « Bonne après-midi les filles » conclut le roux en rejoignant Lee, sous le regard hargneux de Cho et perplexe d'Hermione. Celle-ci ramassa ses affaires et quitta rapidement la table, préférant ne pas s'attarder près de l'amoureuse déchue.

En sortant sur la rue, elle faillit se cogner à un grand homme. Levant la tête vers lui, elle sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir jusque par terre sur le coup de l'étonnement.

------------------------

**Fred**

« Les gens vont se demander ce qu'on a fait », ricana Luna tandis que nous descendons les escaliers. Je rattache ma cape sur mes épaules. Apparemment, notre pseudo moment d'intimité ne semble pas l'avoir mise mal à l'aise. Après tout, c'est probablement le seul contact de ce genre qu'elle ait avec qui que ce soit. Je ne vais pas lui enlever ça.

Nous arrivons dans la salle commune, pour y voir Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry et mon jumeau qui sont assis dans les fauteuils près du feu. Ginny se lève et se dirige vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Devine quoi ? »

Je tourne la tête vers les autres, pour apercevoir une silhouette qui ne m'est pas familière dans ce contexte. Il me fait un signe de la tête.

« Sirius a été innocenté ! » reprend Ginny. « Il s'est fait juger la semaine dernière au veritaserum, et ils l'ont relâché ! »

« On se verra plus souvent, maintenant », commente-t-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

Ils me regardent tous avec des mines réjouies. Je peux également sentir les yeux globuleux de Luna sur moi. La pression. Une fois de plus.

Je fais la seule chose courageuse dont je sois capable.

Je tourne les talons et je m'enfuis.

----------------------

Merci à toutes, rebellion again et vlà les RAR pas si rares comme dirait une certaine ! ;)

**Sioban Parker** : Hem…c'tait po pire hein ? Bon c'est vrai que dans le genre vacances y a plus agréable, mais dans le genre pire y a les colonies belges ! (oulala)

**Demoness Lange** : Mdrrr j'imagine bien Bellatrix se ramener, regard menaçant, et lâcher d'une voix effrayante : « Que personne ne bouge, je suis une mangemorette. » ptdr ! Sinon pour Black tu penses comme ma mère : on coupe l'attirail et basta !

**Lilix28** : Oulala, c'est un titre pour l'Auteur ça ! (notre chère JK Rowling…)

**Didy** : ha tiens tu avais reviewé cuilà ? Tchieu je te croyais déjà en vacances ! bon tu me raconteras tout hein ? ;)

**Lillas** : Bouchés ? Aveugles ? Bas mets-toi à leur place, un ado qui déprime ça arrive souvent, parfois sans raison…ok le jumeau devrait remarquer, mais comme tu vois il a un peu le cœur ailleurs là… ;)

**Melody313** : Et bé la voilà, tout chaude toute croustillante !

**Zazaone** : Mdr ça me fait rire de lire « chaud et froid » dans ta review, je pense à ta superbe mini fic en même temps…courte mais décapante ! oO Merci de me suivre en tout cas, j'aurais un peu tendance à faire un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de toi ! krrrr (ooooo James je serai ton Severus !)

**Rubensrubens** : Je dois t'avouer que ce « pour te faire l'amour toute la nuit » est de loin ma réplique préférée de la fic…moi aussi j'ouvre direct, mais d'abord je me rattrape à la poignée vu que les genoux auront lâché ! mdrr

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci d'être toujours là, voilou la suite !

**Vilarie** : Oulala, le nombre de fois où j'ai maudit un auteur parce que ça s'arrêtait PILE au bon moment…mais dans ce cas-ci c'est vraiment une scène dégueu et pas spécialement intéressante (bon on imagine hein) donc je l'ai volontairement passée histoire de ne pas tomber dans le morbide…/

**Zairoon** : Mais j'adore Sirius moi aussi ! Seulement…fallait bien un bad guy, voiilà ! Et tu divagues, Severus et Fred ! Enfin…(tousse tousse)…C'était pas DU TOUT l'idée de départ…comment ça je mens ?

**Neo Riku** : Mouiiii ils sont mignons hein….mignons à frapper j'ajouterais même…mais bon, fallait bien un peu d'amuuuuuuur hein :)


	9. Ouvrez, ouvrez

Merci aux nouvelles lectrices !

Ah oui, pour celles qui ne l'avaient pas reconnue, les « RAR pas si rares » sont property of Zaza Ze great of course !

A partir de ce chapitre, c'est Rogue power…préparez-vous à rire ça va co être joyeux ! (je vous conseille une chtite parodie après histoire de se remonter le

moral !)

**Rappel :** au moment où Fred rentre dans la salle commune, il y voit Sirius et tous les autres. En effet, l'ex-prisonnier a été déclaré innocent et est donc aussi libre que l'air…Bien évidemment, Fred se barre sans dire mot.

**Chapitre 9 : Ouvrez, ouvrez la cage aux molosses…**

« Je vais le chercher, » fit Sirius en se levant.

« Non, c'est sûrement autre chose, je vais m'en occuper », soupira George.

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais pourquoi Fred a réagi comme ça, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller lui parler, tout ira très bien. Mais c'est entre lui et moi, », dit Sirius avec une voix et un sourire rassurants qui convainquirent le rouquin.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que c'est un Sinistros ? » demanda Luna lorsque l'ancien détenu fut sorti de la salle commune.

« Quoi ? » fit Ron en haussant les sourcils.

« Dans le journal de papa, une dame a écrit qu'elle avait vu Sirius Black se transformer en un énorme chien noir dans son jardin. »

« C'est parfaitement ridicule », la cassa Ginny d'un air dédaigneux, jugeant apparemment préférable de ne pas révéler au grand jour le déguisement canin de Sirius, ce que les autres approuvèrent mentalement.

Ron commença à parler de Queudver – en omettant bien sûr les détails dangereux que les oreilles des autres étudiants de la salle commune pourraient capter – et le petit groupe se mit à discuter avec animation.

« George », souffla Hermione au bout d'un moment, parlant pour la première fois depuis que Fred s'était enfui, « il faudrait que je te parle. »

« Ca concerne Fred ? » intervint Ginny.

« Quoi ? » sursauta la préfete.

« Si ça le concerne, tu peux nous le dire aussi, tu sais », riposta l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione parut momentanément perplexe. « Heu, non, c'est….c'est pas grave, oublie. »

« Non, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire de si important qu'on ne peut pas savoir ? » s'indigna Ron à son tour, avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

« Hého, vous avez fini vous deux ! » s'énerva leur grand frère. « On a encore le droit d'avoir une vie » - Hermione ferma les yeux en priant pour qu'il ne dise pas _intime_ - « les uns sans les autres non ? »

« Pas toi sans elle en tout cas », lança Ginny d'un air narquois en désignant la prefete de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » répliqua George, qui avait bien senti le sous-entendu désobligeant et n'appréciait guère l'expression ironique de sa sœur.

« Oh je t'en prie, tu crois qu'on a rien vu ? Elle et toi passez des journées à vous mater du matin au soir, vous êtes tout le temps fourré ensemble, et tu penses vraiment qu'on est aveugle ? Je suppose que vous devez trouver ça excitant, d'avoir une relation soi-disant secrète, avec baisers volés dans les toilettes je suppose ! »

George fixa sa sœur en se demandant s'il n'allait pas la frapper. Elle le regardait avec une telle suffisance…et le fait qu'à part pour les baisers, elle avait raison, seulement il ne supportait pas quelqu'un se permette de juger le peu de vie sentimentale qu'il avait.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème », intervint Harry en se tournant ensuite vers George et Hermione. « Je veux dire, que vous sortiez ensemble, je trouve ça plutôt chouette. »

« Mais on ne sort PAS ensemble ! » protesta Hermione avec une ardeur qui blessa George, incapable de comprendre qu'elle essayait simplement d'apaiser la situation.

« On sait, ça fait des semaines que tu nous le répètes », grogna Ron, l'expression boudeuse des mauvais jours sur le visage.

« Parce que ça fait des semaines que tu me harcèles avec ça », répliqua Hermione en s'efforçant de garder une voix calme.

« Et de toute façon, Hermione », fit George en se redressant, « ça ne le regarde pas. Pour autant que je sache, tu as le droit de parler à qui tu veux, et encore plus de sortir avec quelqu'un sans que monsieur Ronald Weasley ne ressente le droit de connaître le moindre détail. »

« Et ça t'arrange bien hein ? » riposta Ron en se levant.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de faire une crise de jalousie simplement parce que je considère les gens comme ma propriété », cracha George en faisant de même. Harry se leva vite lui aussi et essaya de s'interposer entre les deux frères, ignorant les dizaines de regards qui s'étaient tournés vers eux. Il eut du mal – Ron faisait une demi tête en plus que lui.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Que tu n'as pas le droit d'empêcher Hermione de vivre sa vie simplement parce que tu fais une fixation sur elle et que ce n'est pas réciproque », répliqua George d'une voix calme mais dangereuse.

Il fallut moins d'une demi-seconde à Ron pour se jeter sur son frère et le marteler de coups de poings – qui lui firent rendus.

« Bas-ton ! Bas-ton ! » scanda un troisième année en rigolant. Harry le foudroya du regard et essaya de séparer les deux garçons, mais ne réussit qu'à recevoir un coup qui le fit chanceler.

« Arrêtez ça ! » s'exclama Hermione, presque en larmes.

« Mais fais quelque chose alors, idiote ! » lança Ginny sous le coup de la colère, sortant sa baguette. Mais déjà les deux garçons avaient basculé de l'autre côté du divan. (_Nda : oui j'ai toujours pas digéré le fait que cette grognasse de Ginny soit méchante avec mon Hermione dans le tome six !)_

« Retire-ce-que-tu-as-dit » grogna Ron en agrippant son frère au collet. Celui-ci eut un sourire mauvais. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit - ce n'est pas une fixation c'est une _obsession_ ! » Et il donna un violent coup de tête à son frère, le regrettant aussi vite. Il voyait trente-six chandelles.

Ginny tendit sa baguette vers Ron, qui s'était relevé et fixait en haletant son frère au sol. « Si tu ne te calmes pas », dit-elle d'une voix froide, « je te paralyse, ok ? Hé ! – _Petrificu_ - » Mais Ron s'était emparé de sa baguette et la pointa vers George, ouvrant la bouche pour proférer de nouvelles menaces.

Mais George ne le prit pas comme ça. Il vit son frère ouvrir la bouche et brusquement son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Pris d'une peur panique que seul pouvait ressentir un individu désarmé devant un ennemi qui possède une baguette, il se releva à demi et fonça dans son frère tête première, ce qui fit tomber celui-ci en arrière et rebondir durement contre le rebord de pierre de la cheminée.

Il y eut un silence d'une demi seconde qui sembla une éternité à George, et il se redressa sur les coudes pour voir la tête de Ron juste sous lui, yeux exorbités et bouche grande ouverte.

Du sang s'écoulait de ses narines.

S'écartant de lui, il vit Hermione qui s'accroupissait à côté de lui, attrapant la tête de Ron entre ses mains, un ruisseau de larmes lui bordant le visage.

Et tout comme son jumeau un peu plus tôt, George s'enfuit.

---------------------------------

**Fred**

Partir était stupide. J'aurais au moins du demander à Luna de venir. Là je me retrouve comme un imbécile dans ce couloir, avec une seule envie : éclater ma tête contre un mur et ne plus avoir à me réveiller.

« _Fred_. »

Mon sang se glace. Je me retourne en contractant la mâchoire – pour m'empêcher de hurler.

Sirius s'approche lentement de moi, une expression soucieuse sur le visage. « Il va falloir que l'on parle, toi et moi » dit-il. « Qu'on mette plusieurs choses au clair. »

« Je ne veux pas vous parler », je crache en pivotant les talons, marchant vivement vers le bout du couloir. Je l'entends me suivre. « Fred, je t'ordonne de me suivre. On va aller quelque part où nous serons tranquilles pour discuter. »

« Allez vous faire foutre », je lui crie par-dessus mon épaule, pour voir qu'il m'a rattrapé, une expression dure sur le visage. Il a les boules, et il a bien raison. Mais moi encore plus. Je suis prêt à courir, mais il m'a déjà agrippé le bras. Sans réfléchir, je lui balance mon poing dans la figure, me sentant ridiculement faible. Mais il desserre son emprise et j'en profite pour me dégager, m'échappant à toute vitesse vers la sortie du couloir.

Je l'entends jurer et des bruits de courses prouvent qu'il s'est élancé à ma poursuite.

Nom de dieu ! Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que je descends les escaliers à toute hâte, pour m'éclater durement les genoux au sol en dérapant sur la dernière marche. Je me relève aussi vite que possible, le souffle court. S'il me chope, je suis foutu. Il me tuera sûrement plutôt que de prendre le risque de me laisser tout raconter.

Je cours, je détale vers le seul endroit où quelqu'un saura lui tenir tête, là où il n'osera notamment pas me suivre.

Mes jambes sont presque raides et j'ai les poumons en feu, mais la panique triple mes forces. Je traverse l'obscurité, et enfin je vois la porte. Si elle est verrouillée, je suis mort. Elle ne l'est pas. J'entre dans la pièce avec fracas, pour ressentir une force incroyable heurter ma figure suffisante pour me faire tomber au sol et me faire perdre connaissance.

--------------------

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre, m'attendant à ressentit une douleur intense au niveau du visage. Il n'en est rien. En revanche, mes jambes sont incroyablement raides. Je tente de me relever, mais mes genoux me font souffrir. Je relève mon pantalon pour voir deux tâches bleues, jaunes et vertes sur chacun d'entre eux. Bon sang, ça ne m'avait pas fait si mal sur le moment !

La porte claque, et je sursaute avec horreur. Mais ce n'est que Rogue. « C'est bon, nous sommes débarrassés de Black », dit-il en abaissant ses manches, baguette dans la main gauche.

« Vous l'avez tué ? » je souffle.

Il me fixe presque avec amusement. « Non Mr Weasley, l'élu de votre cœur est toujours en vie. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie de la lui ôter qui me manquait, je dois avouer. »

Je ramène mes cuisses contre ma poitrine, encerclant mes jambes, fixant les dalles de pierre à mes pieds. « C'est vous qui m'avez frappé ? » je demande.

« Lorsque vous êtes entré ? » fait-il en s'asseyant à son bureau. « Non, je vous ai simplement lancé un maléfice. Je crois qu'en 15 ans, personne n'est jamais entré dans mon bureau aussi violemment que vous l'avez fait. »

Je voudrais lui dire que je suis désolé, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'observe une minuscule araignée se déplacer le long d'une fissure au sol.

« Alors, allez-me dire que me vaut l'honneur ? J'ai pris sur moi d'enlever 50 points à Gryffondor pour avoir tenté de provoquer un arrêt cardiaque chez un professeur, évidemment. »

Je ferme les yeux, sentant de nouvelles larmes prêtes à couler. Qu'il me prenne ou non pour une chochotte, je m'en fous.

Je l'entends soupirer avec agacement. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, toute trace d'amusement a disparu. « Ecoutez, je viens d'avoir une discussion assez musclée avec Black, mais ce qu'il m'a raconté sur vous collait assez bien à l'idée que je m'en faisais, je dois dire. Alors vous y gagneriez à ne pas me sentir. Je ne vous estime pas particulièrement, mais un peu d'honnêteté ne vous ferait pas de mal. »

Je relève doucement la tête vers lui. « Il…il vous a tout raconté ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous…vous l'avez laissé partir ? »

Je le vois froncer les sourcils. « Mr Weasley, je n'allais certainement pas vous permettre de régler vos petits différends dans mon bureau. J'ai horreur des disputes de couple. Et pour être franc, j'ai horreur de tout ce qui pourrait se rapporter au mot _couple_ lui-même. Alors ne vous lancez pas non plus dans un plaidoyer d'une heure, je connais déjà votre cause. »

J'abaisse les épaules, lâchant un long rire sarcastique. « Un couple…vous pensez vraiment qu'il m'aime ? Est-ce que vous me trouvez attirant, professeur ? »

Merde. Comment ça a fait pour sortir, ça ?

Il n'a pas l'air de trouver drôle et croise les bras sur la poitrine d'un air menaçant. « 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley. Et pour votre information les mots « enfants » et « attirants » sont incompatibles pour tout adulte sain d'esprit. »

Schlack. Je crois que de toute ce qu'il m'a jamais dit, cette petite phrase est probablement celle qui me rabaisse le plus. Je suis un crétin, il a raison. J'aimerais juste que pour une fois, il me considère comme un adulte, avec des sentiments, et pas un gamin égoïste…

« Je peux savoir ce que Sirius vous a raconté ? » je demande d'une voix morte.

« La même vérité que la votre. »

« Vous vous détestez mutuellement, mais vous seriez prêt à croire ce qu'il dit ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, sa version colle assez bien aux faits. »

Un sourire sans joie s'affiche sur mon visage. « Qu'est-ce que je suis censé vous raconter alors ? Qu'on vient de rompre ? »

« C'est un bon début, jusque-là vous vous rejoigniez. »

« Oh bon sang », je souffle, sur le point de craquer. Sentant mon sang se remettre à bouillonner, je me lève, et arpente la salle en feignant de m'intéresser aux éléments dégoûtants qui flottent dans des bocaux.

« Je vois votre colère, mais la proximité de ces récipients précieux me semble quelque peu dangereuse. Asseyez-vous ici et cessez de fuir. »

Fuir. S'il savait…

A contrecoeur, je viens m'installer sur la chaise qui est sur le bureau. Je réfléchis à ce que je suis supposé dire, mais il ouvre la bouche avant moi.

« Mr Weasley, disons les choses franchement. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne compatissante qui aime réconforter les âmes en peine. Mais s'il y a un conseil que je peux vous donner, c'est d'oublier ce chien galeux. Bien sûr, il vous semble plus _mature_ » - sa lèvre se retrousse- « plus sage, c'est un ancien truand, et je sais que ça a son petit charme auprès des adolescents. Je suppose que vu votre âge, c'est probablement votre premier grand amour, aussi. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à vous lancer dans ce genre d'inepties pour masochistes que sont les histoires d'affection et de sexe, je vous souhaite d'orienter un peu mieux vos choix. Le voir partir n'est pas une grosse perte, vous méritez cent fois mieux qu'un type qui a passé la moitié de sa vie en prison et l'autre à s'évertuer à gagner le prix du môme le plus stupide de tout le monde magique. »

Il y a du compliment sous le sarcasme. Cela me fait presque sourire. Si je n'étais pas aussi écoeuré. « Professeur, vous n'êtes pas un idiot », je commence, sentant son regard se durcir même sans avoir besoin de relever la tête. Je le fais quand même, plantant mes yeux dans les siens, indéchiffrables. « Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu faire quoique ce soit avec lui ? »

Je me demande comment il va interpréter ma remarque, mais il se contente d'un rictus suffisant et il secoue doucement la tête.

« Ca vous fait rire ? » je souffle avec amertume.

« Je ne goberai pas ce veracrasse, Mr Weasley. Black m'a parlé de ceci en plaisantant, mais apparemment j'aurais du le prendre plus au sérieux. Vous m'attristez. »

Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds. De quoi parle-t-il ?

Il hausse un sourcil devant mon expression perplexe. « Une rupture vous oblige certes à atténuer vos sentiments, si vous ne voulez pas finir pendu à une corde, mais il est extrêmement lâche de nier vos faiblesses passées en prétendant avoir agi sous la contrainte. »

_Lâche_… « J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, professeur… »

« Ou plutôt vous avez peur de comprendre, hm ? Vous n'alliez donc pas me raconter tout ce que cette brute infâme vous avait obligé à faire sans votre consentement ? »

« Hé bien…si…enfin, non… » je proteste, mais pas tellement par rapport à la question. Je n'allais pas tout lui raconter, juste lui faire savoir que je n'avais jamais eu d'amour ou d'autre chose pour Sirius.

« Et bien ça ne prendra pas avec moi. Je serais plus qu'heureux de voir Black pourrir à nouveau sous des barreaux, mais pas à cause de fausses accusations lancées sur le coup de la colère par une ancienne conquête. »

Je ne réponds rien, contractant la mâchoire. Il a l'air tellement convaincu de ce qu'il raconte que je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais lui prouver à quel point il a tort. « Je… »

« Votre bras », me coupe-t-il. « Ca n'avait rien à voir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Essayez d'être honnête, pour une fois. » Je lève les yeux pour voir qu'il me fixe maintenant avec une froideur effrayante. Je passe machinalement la main sur ma cicatrice… « Non, ce n'était pas à cause de vous. » Il inspire longuement, comme s'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle.

« Vous vous êtes bien foutu de ma gueule donc. Me faire porter le chapeau d'un acte inconsidéré alors qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus d'une querelle d'amoureux, j'escompte ? »

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'on ferait ça par _amour_, monsieur ? » je lâche d'une voix froide.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir », fait-il en se levant pour rejoindre son étagère principale. Il en tire un flacon transparent qu'il vient poser juste devant moi avant de reprendre sa place.

« Du Veritaserum… ? » je murmure.

« Exactement. Si vous tenez à me prouver vos dires, je serais tout à fait disposé à vous croire une fois que vous en aurez avalé une gorgée. »

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux…Dire que j'avais naïvement pensé que Rogue serait la seule personne à pouvoir me croire, me comprendre…

« C'est hors de question. »

« Bien, dans ce cas je ne révise pas mon jugement. »

« Mais je…je ne peux pas ! » je m'exclame en me redressant.

« Parce vos petits mensonges seraient démasqués », réplique-t-il d'un air suffisant.

« Non, parce que je n'ai pas envie de revivre CA ! » je m'écrie en tapant des poings sur la table.

« Les crises de nerfs ne m'impressionnent pas, Mr Weasley. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Serrant les poings, je le foudroie du regard avant de me diriger vers la porte, et de la claquer durement en sortant. Je m'en fous qu'il retire des points à Gryffondor ou pas. Ca n'a plus d'importance.

----------------------------------

Je sors des cachots pour me retrouver dans la clarté aveuglante du grand hall. Je plisse les yeux, incapable de décider où je vais bien pouvoir aller.

« Oh, Fred Weasley ? » me fait un petit blond de Gryffondor en s'approchant de moi.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, je crois que tu es parti avant... »

« Quoi ? » je demande d'une voix paniquée.

« Tes frères se sont battus et Ronald est à l'infirmerie. »

Je le fixe d'un air ahuri. « A cause de George ? C'est stupide…tu es sûr ? »

« J'étais là », acquiesce-t-il avec avidité. « En fait, Ronald était toujours inconscient quand McGonagall est arrivée, je ne sais pas comment il va. »

Le remerciant rapidement, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible, mes jambes encore raides m'empêchant de courir. Avant même d'y être arrivé, je peux entendre des voix dans le couloir. Je reconnais mon frère, ainsi qu'une voix de fille qui ne peut être que celle d'Hermione. Je reste à l'angle du mur, pour qu'ils ne me voient pas.

« Et tu aurais préféré que je dise quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu aurais du lui dire dès le début que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui…. »

« Mais c'est faux, George ! J'aime Ron, c'est mon ami depuis la première année. »

« Oui, tu l'aimes comme ami, mais pas comme… »

« Pas comme _toi_ peut-être ? »

Je ferme les yeux en entendant le sarcasme dans la voix d'Hermione. Qu'elle ne repousse pas George, c'est tout ce que je lui demande. Mais il ne répond rien. Je regrette de ne pas avoir ma baguette pour lancer un charme Visuel.

« Ecoute Hermione, je suis son frère, tu n'es pas la seule qui a peur pour lui… »

« Justement, tu es son frère, et c'est toi l'aîné de vous deux, en plus ! Tu étais censé le calmer lorsqu'il est monté sur ses grands chevaux, pas jeter encore plus d'huile sur le feu. Tu t'es vraiment comporté comme un gamin, un gamin minable et égoïste, juste pour lui faire mal. »

« Alors ça, écoute - »

« Oui, pour lui faire mal ! C'est vrai que…je me suis souvent doutée que Ron avait pour moi des sentiments différents que les miens envers lui, c'est pour ça que j'essayais de…de ne pas trop lui parler de toi… », Il y a un silence, puis Hermione reprend : « C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais osé me rapprocher trop de toi, j'avais peur que Ron ne devienne jaloux, comme il le fait si souvent… alors si toi tu en rajoutes une couche…»

Il y a un autre silence, et je me demande s'ils s'embrassent. Je le souhaite vraiment. Mais à ce moment j'entends la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et la petite voix fluette de madame Pomfresh me vient aux oreilles, mais je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Tout ce que j'entends, c'est un cri étouffé venant d'Hermione. Inspirant, je fais un pas avant pour me diriger vers eux, et j'aperçois Ginny et Harry qui sortent eux aussi de l'infirmerie, les yeux rouges.

Ils fixent tous les deux George d'un air que je trouverais moi-même effrayant. Finalement, Hermione se rend compte de ma présence et jette un regard gêné aux autres, qui se tournent vers moi.

« Je suis désolé », je murmure, tandis que le regard vide de George se plonge dans le mien. Il semble être sur le point de pleurer. S'il vient de tuer son frère – _mon_ frère – alors il en a plus que le droit.

Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

Je recule et me dirige vers les escaliers, le cœur étrangement vide. Il me faut bien cinq minutes pour rejoindre le sommet de la tour Nord, celle où Luna et moi-même avons vu les nuages pleurer, ce jour-là. A ce souvenir, j'esquisse un sourire.

Il n'y a plus de neige, mais il fait tout aussi glacial. Je m'avance vers le bord, les yeux humides à cause du froid – entre autres. J'enjambe la balustrade. Deux cent mètres plus bas, les jardins de Poudlard.

« C'est extrêmement courageux de ta part », fait une voix derrière moi. Je n'ai même pas le réflexe de sursauter. Il était probablement près de l'infirmerie et il m'a suivi.

« Ca t'arrangerait bien hein ? »

« C'est vrai », fait Sirius en me contournant pour venir s'accouder au rebord de pierre. « Ca m'éviterait de fastidieux témoignages et enquêtes – et à toi aussi, remarque. »

« Je peux encore aller tout raconter », je souffle d'un air buté, sans le regarder. Je n'en ai nullement l'intention, évidemment.

« C'est vrai. Mais qui te croirait ? J'expliquerai à tes parents notre relation secrète, ta fureur lorsque je t'ai annoncé que je préférais rompre. Je verserai des larmes, je m'agenouillerai devant dieu en demandant pourquoi, et les autres me le pardonneront. Sauf ta mère, avec un peu de chance. »

« Tu me dégoûtes… »

« Ca n'avait pas tellement l'air de te dégoûter ce que je t'ai fait faire… »

« _La ferme_ ! »

Mais je le vois s'approcher de moi. « Avant que tu ne partes, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour _s'aimer_ une dernière fois, juste ici… »

Pardonnez-moi. Mais je n'ai jamais été courageux.

Contractant la mâchoire, je me laisse tomber en avant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon bah le prochain ne pourra qu'être plus joyeux, positivons !

Rassurez-moi, vous aussi vous avez envie de baffer Rogue ?

**Ninie286** : Moi non plus je ne suis pas fan des fics de viol pour le côté voyeur – c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'y a aucun détail ici – mais bon quand on a besoin d'un personnage torturé…Faut bien trouver quelque chose ! Et je trouve que Sirius méchant est plus crédible que madame Weasley qui battrait son fils ! lol

**Solstice Zam** : Oula, un pseudo dur à écrire ! mdrr Mais ne traite pas Luna de barge, malheureuse ! C'est…un compliment…non non Luna est une chic fille, mais c'est vrai qu'il fallait bien trouver un truc pour la tragédie tu vois, bon c'est tombée sur elle…ça aurait pu être pire ! (tu vois Rusard venir raconter ça à Fred ?) yeurk !

**Myley** : Hey ! Sirius est un salaud ok, mais il n'est ni « vilain » ni « pas beau », attention à ce que tu dis jeune profane !

**Istehar** : Ouais, le ptit couple marrant…manque de pot ils l'étaient moins dans ce chap ci…mais bon, tout couple connaît sa crise…

**Didy** : c'est vrai, tu lis vraiment cette fic ? (bah avec toi on sait jamais alors je me fais pas d'espoir !) ;)

**Zairoon** : Ecoute, Sirius méchant c'est plus facile à avaler, de toute façon il crève dans 40 pages ! Si ça avait été Rogue, c'aurait été plus dur…encore que je le sens bien mourir dans un tome lui ! (snirf)

**FannyMJV** : Mdrr tu peux commencer cette fic-ci, j'ai compris le truc maintenant – je ne les poste pas tant qu'elles ne sont pas terminées ! Ca m'évite d'en avoir 40 inachevées…Mais je trouve aussi que pour un type qui a passé 12 ans à Azkaban le type est assez clean dans les bouquins…contente de te revoir en tout cas !

**Sioban Parker** : Ooooooooo c'est la première fois qu'on me souhaite une joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! Merci tu as droit à trois poutoux !

**Lily** : Merci merci au plaisir de te revoir ! (oui ça fait vieux comme expression)

**Neo Riku** : Oui les RAR c'est fu Zaza, elle a vite rouspeté d'ailleurs ! Alors que j'ai bien mis que c'était accréditée à quelqu'un d'autre, mais bon…les stars se montent vite le chou ! mdrr (court le chapitre ? flute je fais exprès pour pas embêter les gens !)

**Kaorulabelle** : Tiens je vois sur ton profil que tu aimes GTO (je regardais encore y a 1 heure, qu'est-ce que c'est excellent !) J'avais d'ailleurs lu le superbe mais trop court « Tu sais, Kikuchi ! » ;)

**Céza-zar** : « Infame Zaza », tu portes bien ton nom ! Comment veux-tu que je réponde à une review qui fait le double de mon chapitre ? Contente de voir que tu sembles toi aussi entretenir une certaine rancoeu-heuuu mépris envers la st-valentin ! C'est bon pour les ados fleur bleue ça, par pour des sex symbol plein d'assurance comme nous !

Par contre tu gagnes la palme là ! « Comment s'appelle le tableau qui s'appelle le cri ? » J'ai relu ta phrase trois fois puis j'ai éclaté de rire ! (réveillant les cokoteuses…)

Et pour tes RAR, c'était un hommage, justement ! Alors dis au molosse que tu as envoyé pour détruire toutes les vitres de ma maison qu'il peut arrêter de faire joujou avec sa baguette et retourner à son donjon ! ;)


	10. Une relation suivie

Amour amour…lalalaaaaa

Au fait si j'ai plus de 10 revieuwers pour ce chapitre je pense que je répondrai automatiquement et laisserai tomber les RAR…parce que même si je vous aime et que vous me donnez un chtit peu l'impression que ce que j'écris n'est pas totalement fade et sans intérêt, ben…ça prend du temps de vous le dire ! mdrr

**Résumé** : Sirius a été relâché. Fred a paniqué, s'est enfui et est allé chercher refuge chez Rogue…qui l'a royalement reçu comme une grosse…bouse de vache. Bon en fait Sevie n'a pas cru Fred, qui est allé sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard par désespoir…

Et pendant ce temps, George s'est battu avec Ron (par jalousie), lequel est mal tombé et se trouve à présent à Sainte-Mangouste.

**Chapitre 10 : une relation suivie.**

Rogue effaça une fois de plus ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Il tentait de rédiger un essai sur une potion de Clairvoyance qu'il estimait toujours défectueuse selon le groupe sanguin, mais son esprit restait ailleurs.

Abandonnant la partie, il reposa sa plume et étendit ses longues jambes.

Sale gamin…

En même temps, Black n'avait jamais été un modèle de sainteté.

Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il se leva et sortit un livre assez fin de son tiroir. Il souffla le mot de passe, et le livre s'ouvrit avec un déclic. Rogue feuilleta plusieurs pages qui lui indiquèrent les personnes se trouvant dans la grande salle, la bibliothèque…Fred Weasley, avec qui il venait d'avoir une petite « altercation », n'était pas dans la bibliothèque. Son cœur se crispa lorsqu'il vit plusieurs Weasley dans l'infirmerie, mais finalement celui qu'il cherchait n'y était pas.

Il repéra alors la petite croix indiquant Sirius Black et la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se déplaçait d'une page à l'autre. Il remarqua alors la seule autre croix qui se trouvait sur la page nommée « tour Nord ».

_Frederic Weasley._

Plissant les yeux, Severus se penchant sur sa feuille, se demandant si la ligne sur laquelle se trouvait la croix était un mur ou le rebord de la tour. Mais non, la zone vert-clair correspondait bien aux jardins.

Ce petit crétin allait se suicider !

L'ancien Mangemort referma son livre, qui redevint automatiquement un ouvrage normal, et fonça hors de son bureau, qu'il verrouilla par sortilège informulé. Au diable les raisons qui poussaient le gryffondor à sauter du haut de la plus haute tour du château, Severus ne laisserait pas mourir un élève alors qu'il était peut-être la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé.

Surtout qu'une petite voix ne cessait de lui crier que le fils Weasley n'avait peut-être pas menti, après tout.

Une fois arrivé dans les escaliers – il avait croisé Minerva qui avait l'air pressée elle aussi – il s'arrêta un peu avant d'arriver au somment, se lançant un sort de discrétion.

« …m'éviterait _de fastidieux témoignages et enquêtes – et à toi aussi, remarque. »_

La voix de Black. Rogue se figea. Une voix un peu moins rauque lui répondit. Celle de Weasley.

Il soupira intérieurement. Au moins son élève n'avait-il pas sauté.

« _C'est vrai. Mais qui te croirais ? J'expliquerai à tes parents notre relation secrète, ta fureur lorsque je t'ai annoncé que je préférais rompre. Je verserai des larmes, je m'agenouillerai devant Dieu en demandant pourquoi, et les autres me le pardonneront. Sauf ta mère, avec un peu de chance. »_

_« Tu me dégoûtes… »_

_« Ca n'avait pas tellement l'air de te dégoûter ce que je t'ai fait faire… »_

_« La ferme ! »_

Severus sentit un liquide glacé lui couler le long de la gorge. Sa fierté tenta de résister encore quelque peu mais il fallut admettre l'évidence.

Il s'était trompé.

Le gamin avait raison.

_« Avant que tu ne partes, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour s'aimer une dernière fois, juste ici… »_

Pris d'une fureur froide, Rogue ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, pour se retrouver devant un Sirius Black ébahi. Seul.

Le maître des potions crut pendant un millième de seconde qu'il venait de rêver la voix de Fred Wesley, mais le millième juste après, il s'était précipité vers la balustrade.

« WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA ! » cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le point qui diminuait de plus en plus. Il sentit la tension dans sa baguette, mais ne lâcha que lorsque qu'il sentit que le contact allait s'affaiblir. Il coupa le sort, priant pour que le gamin ne tombe pas de trop haut. Le temps de se retourner, Sirius avait déjà pointé sa baguette vers lui.

« _Oubliettes_ ! »

Un éclair, et Rogue se retrouva au sol. Un deuxième, et il était évanoui.

« Vieux connard », pesta Sirius, légèrement haletant. « Il faut toujours que tu viennes fourrer ton gros nez là où il ne faut pas hein ? Je devrais te balancer avec lui…»

Rangeant sa baguette, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas. Il aperçut une tache qui aurait bien pu être Fred, mais il fallait s'assurer de sa mort. Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il traversa tout le château, espérant que personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'aller se promener dans le jardin entre-temps. Lorsqu'il franchit le portail d'entrée et contourna le château, il ne vit personne.

Soupirant avec soulagement, il s'approcha lentement du tas de vêtement informes étendu au milieu de la pelouse. Mieux valait se tenir prudent…si jamais le gamin s'était éclaté au sol tête première et qu'il était amoché…le spectacle risquait de ne pas être agréable…

Il se pencha pour retourner le corps, et découvrit qu'à part une pâleur fantomatique, le visage du garçon était sans dommage. Sirius sourit, se disant mentalement que c'était un jeune homme séduisant après tout, malgré le fait que ses cheveux lui cachaient presque l'entièreté du visage maintenant, lui donnant presque l'air de cette vieille chauve-souris de Rogue…

Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il repéra le minuscule nuage de fumée qui se formait constamment entre ses lèvres.

Le gosse était vivant.

Sirius sentit sa baguette irradier dans sa poche. Mais aider quelqu'un à se suicider était une chose, lancer un avada kadavra en était une autre. Il pouvait à la rigueur le laisser ici, mais à présent qu'il y avait ses empruntes sur sa cape…Un bruit le fit sursauter. Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la grande porte du château. Il vit un homme en sortir, qui s'arrêta en les voyant.

« Sirius ? »

« Bonjour Arthur », lança Sirius, réalisant qu'il allait être impossible de cacher le cadavre vivant juste en dessous de lui – après tout, Weasley père était dans l'Ordre lui aussi.

« Qui est-ce ? » fit le rouquin dégarni en s'approchant rapidement. « Mon dieu…_Fred_ ! »

Sirius applaudit mentalement la performance – reconnaître l'un des sept gosses Weasley rien qu'à la touffe capillaire relevait du miracle. « Ce n'est rien, je l'ai sauvé », fit-il en attrapant Fred dans ses bras – ce ne fut pas difficile, il était grand mais pas spécialement lourd. Un gamin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » paniqua Arthur.

« Il a essayé de sauter de là-haut », souffla Sirius d'un air sombre. « Mais j'ai lancé un sort pour freiner sa chute. Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie… »

« Tu veux dire qu'il a essayé de se… » Arthur se mit la main devant la bouche. « Tu es sûr qu'on ne l'a pas poussé ? A moins que…un Imperium… »

« Tu discuteras de ça avec lui quand il ira mieux. Mais pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Weasley le fixa d'un air terrifié. « Tu en sais pas ? Ron…oh bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ! Ils ont du l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste…il a reçu un choc à la tête, et Pomfresh n'arrivait pas à la réveiller…je suis venu ici aussi vite que j'ai pu, Dumbledore m'a envoyé un hibou express….et là j'allais justement transplaner pour…oh mon dieu… »

« Arthur, calme-toi ! », s'exclama Sirius. « Reprends-toi, va faire ce que tu as à faire et laisse-moi amener Fred à l'infirmerie. Tout ira très bien pour les deux, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« J'aimerais vraiment Sirius, oh oui », souffla l'autre, au bord des larmes, avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre le sentier d'une démarche hasardeuse.

Maudissant le monde entier, Sirius se vit obliger de ramener Fred à l'intérieur du château, le déposant sur les marches d'un escalier pour lui lancer un sortilège d'Allégement sous l'œil surpris de plusieurs élèves qui murmurèrent sur son passage. La Gazette annonçant le réhabilitation de Sirius Black ne paraîtrait que demain, et certains adolescents poussèrent des cris en le voyant et s'enfuirent. Sirius pria pour qu'aucun de ces gosses ne se mette en tête de jouer les héros et lui balance un maléfice.

Plus que quelques mètres et il serait à l'infirmerie…

----------------------------

Ce soir-là, Arthur emprunta le même chemin que quelques heures plus tôt, mais son pas était bien plus enjoué. Il entra dans le château, frottant les flocons de neige accrochés à son manteau, et emprunta le grand escalier.

« Oh, bonsoir Severus ! » lança-t-il avec bonne humeur au maître des potions qui descendait les escaliers principaux lui aussi. « Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez l'air confus. »

« Ca va oui, » répliqua Rogue d'une voix pâteuse. Confus, il l'était sûrement. Il venait de se réveiller pour découvrir qu'il était allongé dans les escaliers de la tour Nord, n'ayant aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il s'était trouvé là-bas. Et il ne supportait pas ça.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Fred ? » demanda Arthur.

« De F….non, enfin, rien de spécial, pourquoi en aurais-je ? »

« Vous ne savez pas ? » Cette fois-ci le visage d'Arthur redevint extrêmement sombre. « Il a essayé de sauter de la grande tour, tout à l'heure. Enfin, c'est ce que Sirius m'a dit…il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. » Et il sembla se rappeler pourquoi il était aussi venu ici, et il parti à toute vitesse.

Rogue le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et lui emboîta le pas.

---------------------------

**Fred**

Cela fait presque une heure que Hermione et Harry sont revenus, et je les entends tous discuter. Ma mère n'arrête pas de pleurer, elle était là lorsque je me suis réveillé. Mais je garde les yeux fermés. Je veux croire que je suis bel et bien parti.

Et je sais bien comment ça va se passer une fois qu'ils sauront que je suis conscient. Les cris, les pleurs, ma mère qui m'étouffera de baisers.

La honte.

Je n'ai pas envie de leur parler de ça. Je n'ai même pas envie de les voir.

« Arthur ! »

Je me crispe malgré moi. Mon père vient d'arriver. Je l'entends soupirer, puis il y a un silence effrayant.

« Je reviens de Sainte-Mangouste. Ron est tiré d'affaire, il n'y aura aucune séquelle. »

Je me retiens de sourire, même si les pleurs de soulagement de ma mère l'empêchent certainement de me regarder. J'entends Ginny la supplier de venir manger quelque chose. J'entends leur conversation diminuer peu à peu et je devine qu'ils se rendent à la grande salle.

« Comment va-t-il ? » fait mon père en s'approchant de moi. Je me demande à qui il parle.

« Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Mais Pomfresh dit qu'il n'a aucun problème physique. »

_Sa_ voix. Il était assis à côté de moi dès le début et je n'en ai rien su. Il attendait peut-être un moment de distraction des autres pour finir le travail commencé.

Le travail commencé…Je ma rappelle le froid, la hauteur…la chute.

Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?

« Je te remercie Sirius, sans toi il serait mort. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Arthur, je me sens responsable. »

« Tu l'as empoisonné ? » fait une voix moqueuse que je n'avais pas encore entendue.

« Severus, tu n'as rien à faire ici je crois. »

« J'ai rencontré Arthur, qui m'a dit que son fils était à l'infirmerie. Puisqu'il s'agit de mon élève, j'estime de mon devoir de s'inquiéter de ce qui a pu lui arriver. »

J'imagine très bien leur confrontation visuelle – le regard glacé de Rogue, bouillonnant pour Sirius. Ils n'ont fait que ça, dans la maison de celui-ci pendant les vacances.

Au lieu de ça, je l'entends répondre d'une voix étrangement calme. « Il a essayé de sauter d'une tour, mais j'ai réussi à le sauver avec un sortilège. »

« Oh bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » gémit mon père, et je peux entendre qu'il vient de s'accroupir à côté de moi, me caressant le front.

« Je pense savoir pourquoi, Arthur mais… »

Il y a un silence, et je me demande ce qui se passe.

« Oh non, Sirius, Severus fait partie de l'ordre et il l'a dit lui-même, Fred est son élève. Je pense que tu peux parler librement devant lui. »

Soupir. « Tu ne vas peut-être apprécier ce que je vais te dire », bizarrement, il y a comme une note de satisfaction dans la voix de Sirius, mais je ne pense pas que les autres puissent s'en rendre compte, « et je le comprendrais tout à fait, mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai toujours agi pour le bien de ton fils. »

La preuve, je suis dans un lit d'hôpital.

« Voilà…Fred et moi avions une relation suivie depuis quelque mois. »

Mes paupières se crispent involontairement, et mon cœur bat tellement fort contre mes tempes qu'ils doivent voir celles-ci bouger, j'en suis sûr.

« C'était tout à fait sain, je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal. Il était venu me parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, j'ai pu comprendre ses problèmes, j'étais dans le même cas que lui, adolescent. Si le fait que je sois un homme, et beaucoup plus vieux, ça te dégoûte, je peux comprendre. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que je n'ai pas profité de la situation. »

« Pas du tout », souffle mon père au bout de quelques instants. « Je sais quel genre d'homme tu es, Sirius, et si mon fils se trouve être…et bien, attiré par les garçons, je serais plus qu'honoré de le savoir avec toi, malgré votre différence d'âge. »

« Ca, c'est pour la partie rose », fait Rogue d'une voix qui n'est pas du tout ironique, mais neutre. « Pourquoi est-il ici ? »

Un autre soupir de Sirius. Un si bon acteur.

« Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que j'étais trop vieux pour lui, que je l'appréciais énormément, mais qu'il y gagnerait à fréquenter des jeunes gens de son âge, garçons ou filles. Pour son propre bien. Mais il me faisait des scènes, il menaçait souvent de…et bien, de se suicider. Je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux, c'est de ma faute. »

C'est tout juste s'il n'y a pas de sanglot dans ses derniers mots. J'ai moi-même une boule de vingt centimètres de diamètre au moins dans la gorge.

Le pire, c'est que je vais devoir adhérer à cette histoire si je veux la paix.

La paix…

« Tu lui as sauvé la vie, c'est le principal », le rassure mon père en expirant longuement. « Je vais aller voir Molly et les autres. »

« Je t'accompagne », fait Sirius.

Je compte jusque 100, et puis jusque 200 parce que ça me semble trop court. J'ouvre les yeux. Rien que le plafond de cette bonne vieille infirmerie. Pas un bruit. Je dois être le seul.

Et là, je peux enfin laisser couler mes larmes, dont le goût amer me parvient jusqu'aux lèvres malgré que je sois étendu sur le dos.

« Une jolie performance. »

Je sursaute.

Rogue se tient devant moi. Il attrape une chaise et vient s'asseoir à côté de mon lit, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-----------------------------

George écoutait son père rassurer sa mère quant à l'état de Ron, lorsqu'il sentit soudain quelqu'un lui tirer le bras. Il céda au regard suppliant d'Hermione et la suivit hors de la grande salle. Si Harry et Ginny l'avaient remarqué, ils n'en firent rien.

« Je te dois des excuses », fit la jeune fille tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans une petite cour. « Je me suis énervée, tout à l'heure. Mais maintenant que je sais que Ron est sauvé… »

« Non, tu avais raison. C'était puéril de ma part de la provoquer. Mais comprends bien que je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ voulu ça. Ca fait des années qu'on se tape dessus, dans la famille Weasley, et mais généralement les dégâts se soignent assez bien… » Il s'assit sur un rebord de pierre, imité par la jeune fille. Celle-ci le fixa longuement, se mordant la lèvre.

« Il y a aussi que je m'en suis prise à toi, sans même me demander ce que tu pouvais bien ressentir vis-à-vis de tout ça… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tout est arrangé, maintenant », répondit George en essayant de prendre un air enjoué, avant de s'assombrir à nouveau. « Je me demande juste pourquoi Fred a fait ça. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Tu penses que c'est encore de ma faute? »

« Quoi ? » Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, et vit que pour la première fois, George avait les larmes aux yeux. « Tu m'as dit dès le départ que Fred avait des problèmes plus graves que…enfin, que ce que je pensais. Apparemment, tu avais raison. » Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste qu'il espérait naturel et détaché.

La jeune fille esquissa un geste pour le prendre dans ses bras, ou au moins le réconforter, mais elle en fut incapable. « C'est inutile d'en parler. On attendra qu'il se réveille. On l'aidera à ce moment-là. »

« Tu es toujours tellement sûre de toi, Hermione », dit-il en se voûtant, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, essuyant

« C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça ! » protesta-t-elle gentiment.

Le rouquin eut un petit gloussement sans joie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« C'est amusant….on a véritablement commencé à se parler grâce à un de mes frères, et on a failli arrêter à cause d'un autre. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui décidera de la façon dont on doit se comporter ensemble, même quand on est seuls. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle », dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Tu sais », dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle, au bout d'une longue minute d'un silence confortable, un sourire amusé sur le visage, « la nuit où je suis venu dans ta chambre, chez Sirius…Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais faire, et je t'ai répondu que j'avais l'intention de te faire l'amour toute la nuit…et bien je ne rigolais pas. » Il détourna la tête, se redressant, s'efforçant de prendre une expression légère pour casser la franchise – la _sincérité_ – qu'il venait de mettre dans cet aveu.

« Tu aurais du. »

« Quoi ? » fit-il en la regardant, soufflé par l'intensité qu'il vit dans ses yeux noisette.

« Tu aurais du le faire. »

George gloussa nerveusement, incrédule. « Je ne crois pas que Ron aurait apprécié - »

« Qu'il aille au diable ! Enfin, je l'adore, c'est un fait, mais tu as raison. Il n'a pas le droit de m'empêcher de vivre. » Et contre toute attente, ce fut Hermione qui posa sa main sur la joue du rouquin, se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. George se laissa faire, incapable de bouger. Dans ses fantasmes, ça ne se déroulait jamais comme ça. Il était toujours debout, tenant une fragile petite brune dans ses bras, et c'était toujours lui qui initiait le baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Hermione prit une petite moue malicieuse en voyant son regard où se mêlaient ravissement et incrédulité.

« Je suis à Gryffondor, il faut bien que cela se voit quelque part », se justifia-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

----------------------------

Mon dieu ça verse dans le cucul….faut m'excuser j'ai de la musique triste dans les oreilles….vivement un peu de hard rock hein :)

Non sérieux ça dégouline trop c'est ça ? Ben je vous dis PROUT je trouve ça très touchant moi ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'un joli monsieur vous dirait ça dans la réalité….si ? Pas à moi en tout cas….(célib' et fière de l'être ! Gniéhéhé !)

**Neo Riku** : « Que dire ? » Purée c'est exactement ce que je me demande là tout de suite ! mdrrr Bon bon ce chapitre est légèrement plus chia- heuuu long, je suis désolée…/

**Ninie286** : Oulala ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, parce qu'elle m'a obligée à un travail de traduction qui m'a pas mal remué les neurones ! mdrr (le langage sms j'ai du mal, suis une vieille démodée moi) Contente que tu apprécies en tout cas ;)

**Lunathelunatique** : Oh, une nouvelle ! Bonzouuur et bienvenue, les Guinness et petits gâteaux sont gratuits ! (à Auchan)

**Zairoon** : Mais nooooon…Dumby meurt on pleure, Aragog meurt on pleure…Fred meurt on – wouuups qu'ai-je dit là…on se réjouit puisqu'un mystérieux beau mec l'a sauvé d'une mort affreuse ! mdrr

**Lily** : Mouiii je sais que tu aimes Sirius, et je sais aussi que tu ne dois vraiment plus m'aimer du tout là….mdrrr

**Lillas** : Rolala y aura sûrement des chapitres à se suicider, mais celui-ci se finit joyeusement quand même ! Un exploit… :)

**Didy** : hmmm des gayyyyyys sur un Billy au chocolat dans un vestiaire de piscine…mdrrr joyeux fantasme

**Demoness lange** : Bon tu m'as percée à jour je suis une fidèle du Maître…mais à voir ton pseudo tu n'es pas un lange, un, un ange non plus hein ! ;)

**Kaorulabelle** : No prob, j'ai tellement aimé ta fic que ma mule est en train de tourner et je vais à nouveau me manger la collec' complète des GTO ! Mdrrr alors MERCI (à trois semaines du blocus !) lol

**Melody313** : ne t'excuse pas de laisser deux reviews, ça fait plaisir…parce que bien souvent les gens laissent une review au 15ème chapitre en disant « j'ai adoré » mais perso quand j'adore une histoire je serai plutôt du genre à laisser 4 rev par chapitre ! mdrrr Au fait, le ptit blond c'était…ben un ptit blond, un figurant sans nom ni visage. Shame.

**Tiayel** : Djou j'ai du mal à écrire ce pseudo-là moi ! Honte sur moi…Mais je comprends ta frustration concernant les fics inachevées…Ca m'arrive tellement souvent d'être prise dans une histoire puis pouf ! Fini…ou alors l'auteur te marque franchement « oh non j'ai pu d'inspiration. » Et là tu aimerais franchement connaître un maléfice de Casselagueule-alauteur ! lool

**Loww** : Oui les pauvres jumeaux sont heureux et sans problèmes depuis cinq tomes, l'étaient temps qu'ils aient une vie un peu quand même !

**Solstice Zam** : Tu l'as dit, Rogue n'est pas très perceptif mais…je l'imagine tout à fait ce comporter comme ça…encore qu'il est sympa avec Fred il lui conseille quand même de ne plus voir « ce chien galeux » pour son propre bien ! Woaw Sev…

**Zelda-sama** : Tiens, encore une sama! Tu vois bien que ce chapitre était plus joyeux quand même…comment voulais-tu que je tutue…heuu…que je tue le héros de cette histoire ! M'enfin, il a quand même droit a un peu de bonheur…

**Melissa** : Mdrrr tu lis des fics sans savoir mettre des reviews ? Mais c'est un crime ça ! Pense aux milliers d'histoires que tu vas devoir te retaper maintenant que tu sais ! mdrrr

**Land of paradise** : Cet abruti de Rogue ? hého on parle du Maître là ! Je ne tolérerai pas longtemps ce ton, jeune effrontée…Quinze pages de « Severus est mon seul et unique dieu », voyelles en rouge et consonnes en vert.

**Zazaone** : Dis ho, sans être un « cake en boite », je connais quand même le célèbre Cri ! Parodié plus d'un millier de fois un peu partout d'ailleurs…Oui je sais je suis mauvaise avec ton Sevie et tout le monde doit le détester, mais promis, je relave son honneur et son intégrité avant de te le rendre, il sera tout blan -heuu tout noir tout propre !

Et pour Fred il ne veut pas de Veritaserum simplement parce que c'est honteux et qu'il n'a pas simplement envie de TOUT raconter en détail...mets-toi à sa place…(pis sinon ça fout ma fic en l'air, merde !) Mdrrr et OUI elle est finie donc tu en verras la fin ! (ouf) Bizzz

J'adore ton one-shot avec Baby Fumseck au fait !


	11. La mort d'un héros

Suis méga désolée pour le retard et les reviews, mais je viens seulement de récupérer mon ordi (j'avais exam la semaine dernière)/

**Chapitre 11 : la mort d'un héros.**

**Fred**

Je reste allongé sur le lit, malgré que je ne ressente pas spécialement de douleur. Je ne serais pas capable de me redresser et de le fixer dans les yeux.

Il soupire et s'adosse à sa chaise, croisant les bras. L'infirmerie est incroyablement silencieuse, tout à coup.

« Soit je deviens gâteux, soit Black est devenu un excellent acteur, mais assez étrangement j'ai trouvé son histoire très plausible. Je considérerai donc que la petite discussion animée que nous avons eu tout à l'heure dans mon bureau n'a jamais existé. »

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas grimacer comme un bébé…Mais je n'ai plus que ça.

« Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier ? » je lâche.

« Non. Je le fais autant pour moi que pour vous. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on pense que je suis mêlé à cette affaire. »

Quelque chose dans la neutralité de sa voix me rassure, paradoxalement, et je consens à me redresser quelque peu, m'adossant à la tête du lit. Nous restons silencieux durant un long moment, mais ce n'est pas un silence gêné. Un millier de pensées me traversent l'esprit, et je me demande soudainement s'il est capable de les lire. « Si je ne me trompe, vous êtes un excellent Legilimens, monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hausse un sourcil. « Est-ce une tentative de flatterie ? » Puis, devant mon air concerné, il reprend : « En toute objectivité, non. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y excelle, pas moi. Je ne me suis jamais autant préoccupé de percer les secrets des autres à jour que de protéger les miens. S'il faut vraiment que je sois « excellent » dans un domaine, comme vous dites, alors c'est en Occlumencie. »

Je sens mes épaules s'affaisser. Je suis dans une impasse. Il va donc falloir enfouir tout ça. Et m'arranger pour ne plus jamais me retrouver près de Sirius. Mes ses paroles me reviennent en mémoire. Il voulait vraiment que je saute. Brusquement, une sensation glacée s'empare de mon cœur et je frémis.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler. Je veux parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Personne ne me croira, ce sera sa parole contre la sienne. Il y a bien le Veritaserum, mais je n'ai pas envie de déballer tout ça devant des inconnus chargés de l'enquête.

« Mr Wealsey, je vois bien que vous vous torturez pour des choses qu'il n'en valent pas la peine. Ce que vous avez fait était stupide, je ne vais pas vous le nier, mais vous agi sous le coup de l'émotion, et à votre âge, c'est compréhensible. Ils vont certainement vous mettre dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant quelques temps, pour être sûr que vous allez mieux… »

« Il va me tuer…», je souffle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Sirius…il va essayer de me tuer… » je bégaye, me foutant pas mal de camoufler le désespoir et la panique qui se mêlent dans ma voix.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, Mr Weasley, vous vous êtes jeté de cette tour de votre plein gré. » Sa voix est dure, métallique, à présent.

« Oui, mais…maintenant que j'ai survécu, il va craindre que je ne dise la vérité… »

« Cette même vérité dont il m'a parlé avant vous ? Cette vengeance basse et mesquine qui consiste à lancer de fausses accusations contre lui? Je n'aime pas défendre Sirius Black, c'est quelque chose qui m'insupporte au plus haut point, mais je vous l'ai dit, je ne supporte pas les trouillards qui mentent pour sauver leur honneur. »

« Vous n'en croyez pas Sirius capable, c'est cela ? » je dis avec amertume. « Pourtant, il me semble qu'il a prouvé dès l'adolescence qu'il était capable de commettre un meurtre… » Je lève les yeux et je vois que mes paroles ont fait mouche. Il me fixe avec une expression furieuse, et durant un moment j'ai l'impression qu'il va se jeter sur moi. Je me crispe et me prépare discrètement à sauter en bas du lit. Il affiche à présent une expression de démence, et respire rapidement.

Je suis peut-être allé trop loin en lui rappelant ce mauvais souvenir.

Il se lève brusquement et je me recroqueville instinctivement. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, c'est pour m'apercevoir qu'il a quitté l'infirmerie, renversant sa chaise.

Et voilà, je suis à nouveau seul.

Ma baguette.

Il me la faut, au cas où Sirius reviendrait.

------------------

Rogue descendit les escaliers presque en courant. Il éprouvait une rage folle, une fureur qu'il n'avait probablement ressentie depuis la fois où Longdubat avait eu la stupidité de donner sa forme à un épouvantard vêtu de vieilles guenilles féminines.

Non, à réfléchir, ça n'avait rien à voir. Cette colère-là était stupide, uniquement une blessure à son amour-propre. Puéril. Serpentarde.

Non, celle qu'il ressentait en ce moment était d'un tout autre genre. Il haïssait Sirius, et il se haïssait encore plus. Il avait eu ses convictions dès le début, et dès le début, il s'était planté sur toute la ligne.

Il avait de nouveau senti bouillonner une rage envers Black en lui quand le môme avant parlé de sa tentative d'assassinat il y a plus de vingt ans, lorsque ce bâtard lui avait clairement indiqué le chemin pour se rendre chez le loup-garou.

Et cette rage avait réanimé d'autres souvenirs, beaucoup plus récents.

Comme Rogue l'avait dit lui-même, il était un excellent Occlumens. Personne ne pénétrait impunément dans son esprit. Black avait joué à ce petit jeu-là, mais un sortilège d'effacement de la mémoire n'aurait pu durer longtemps sur un ancien Mangemort expérimenté dans le domaine des protections mentales.

Le gosse avait donc raison. Black était un criminel. Et Severus se souvent parfaitement de la conversation que les deux hommes avaient eu sur le toit de la tour, quelques heures plutôt. Si Wealsey n'avait pas sauté, Black l'aurait poussé.

C'était lui qui c'était foutu de sa gueule. Depuis le début.

Et depuis le début, Severus avait participé au meurtre manqué de peu d'un jeune adolescent.

Baguette en main, il fit le tour du château, ne trouvant aucun membre de la faille Weasley ou l'objet de ses recherches. A contrecoeur, il retourna dans son donjon, d'où il ressortit sa carte. Il vit que le petit groupe se redirigeait apparemment vers l'infirmerie, probablement pour prendre des nouvelles du fils Weasley. Le point _Sirius Black_ y était aussi, marchant aux côtés de _Molly Weasley_.

Rogue le fixa des yeux plusieurs secondes, mais même après des années de self-control, il était incapable de prendre une décision rationnelle. C'était la rage, la rage pure qui circulait dans ses veines. Il lâcha un juron et marcha rapidement à l'infirmerie, une expression meurtrière sur le visage qui dissuada même Draco Malfoy de le saluer.

Il arriva juste à temps pour entendre Molly qui disait « Quelle chance que tu étais là, Sirius ! », et il lança un « Quelle chance en effet ! » moqueur d'une voix forte. Sirius et la rousse, qui allaient entrer dans l'infirmerie, se retournèrent.

« Je crois que Fred est réveillé, Molly », lâcha Rogue d'une voix contenue.

Elle se retourna, poussa un cri en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la longue pièce, et s'y engouffra en courant presque, probablement pour sauter au cou de son fils réveillé.

« Reste où tu es ! » gronda froidement le maître des potions tandis que Black faisait mine de suivre la rousse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, casser du pédé ? » se moqua Sirius.

« Précisément. Mais avant ça je veux que tu ailles raconter la vérité à tout le monde, après quoi tu te laisseras gentiment amener chez le directeur. Puis Azkaban, avec un peu de chance. »

Black le fixa un moment avec une incrédulité amusée, puis sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire éclatant, choquant avec l'image du prisonnier crasseux qu'il avait sur les photos de lui dans la gazette il y avait de cela deux ans. « Quoi, tu penses qu'on va me renvoyer là-bas juste parce que j'ai des tendances homo? Je te savais vieux jeu, Sev, mais - »

« Non, on va t'y renvoyer parce que tu as abusé d'un gamin, et que lorsqu'il a décidé d'en finir, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire c'est l'aider à se jeter dans le

vide. »

Le sourire de Black s'élargit. « C'est lui qui t'a raconté tout ça ? Et bien évidemment, il suffit qu'un gosse malheureux te raconte des bobards pour que tu tombes dans le panneau… »

« Non, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit, hier soir. Me lancer un Oubliettes en croyant réellement que cela fonctionnerait sur moi était totalement stupide, même venant de toi. »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Sirius se fana petit à petit. Il fit mine de rentrer nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches, mais Rogue savait qu'il cherchait sa baguette. « Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si je refuses de te suivre ? »

« Deux trois Doloris devrait te convaincre, je crois. »

« Allons, ce serait mauvais pour ton image… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je connais d'autre sort tout aussi charmants, et tout à fait légaux. A ce propos… » Il leva sa baguette et celle de Sirius s'envola jusqu'à lui. « On va peut-être faire un saut chez Dumbledore pour commencer. Après toi », fit Rogue d'un ton sans réplique.

Black le regarda d'un œil mauvais, puis sortit du couloir, suivi de près par son vieil ennemi. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. « Même si c'était vrai », commença Black lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans un couloir désert, « tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ce pauvre gosse soit obligé de tout raconter au Veritaserum ? Il y a sûrement moyen de régler ça à l'amiable… »

« Si on règle ça à l'amiable, je te tue. » Rogue bouillonnait toujours autant, mais il savait qu'attaquer Black serait inconsidéré et risquait de lui nuire plus qu'autre chose.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose », fit l'ex-détenu en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« Avance », gronda Rogue.

« Non. » Black se retourna, une expression légèrement soucieuse sur le visage. « Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Fred, au départ… »

« Ah, ça je n'en doute pas », se moqua l'autre.

« Non, c'est vrai, il y avait vraiment des signes…j'étais certain que… » Lâchant un soupir d'abattement, il haussa les épaules. Severus le fixa en plissant les yeux. Qu'il y ait du vrai ou pas là-dedans, ça ne changeait rien.

« Mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir lui faire mes excuses avant d'aller…au Ministère et tout ça. »

Rogue lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse, puis tourna brièvement la tête vers une peinture à sa gauche. Deux grosses dames le regardaient avec des mines interrogatives. Black était un connard. Il n'avait pas le droit de présenter ses excuses à Fred, d'autant plus qu'elles ne seraient pas sincères.

Il vit une masse sombre foncer vers lui, mais le temps qu'il lève sa baguette, Sirius lui avait déjà foncé dedans.

Il venait de se faire avoir comme un gamin de six ans.

« _Endolor_ - » commença l'ancien taulard qui venait de lui piquer sa baguette, mais déjà Rogue lui administrait un coup de boule qui le laissa autant dans les vapes que son adversaire. Celui revint à la charge, et une violente douleur traversa alors les côtes du maître des potions, qui poussa un cri de douleur et de rage à la fois.

Et la lame brilla au-dessus de ses yeux. Il l'évita de justesse. « Tu vas crever, nom de… » pesta Sirius, les yeux exorbités, en tentant de lui trancher la gorge avec son couteau. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de baguette. Et Severus essayait pour le moment de ne pas se faire mutiler, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de commencer à la chercher. Il agrippa le poignet de l'autre, qui avait à présent un air de dément sur le visage.

En effet, la vie de Black dépendrait de ce que Severus irait raconter à Dumbledore ou aux autorités. Et mettre fin aux jours de son vieil ennemi ne représentait vraiment pas un inconvénient pour lui.

C'est du moins ce que compris Rogue lorsqu'il vit dans les yeux de Black une réelle intention de tuer.

Il roulèrent sur le côté, heurtant une statue dont le buste tomba en plein sur la tête de Severus, qui resta étourdi plusieurs secondes. Mais tel l'animal pourchassé dont les réflexes sont amplifiés, il s'empara du buste de pierre lorsqu'il sentit une lame glacée entailler sa gorge en surface. Il frappa de toutes ses forces la tête de Sirius, qui gémit violemment. Et bientôt Severus recommençait son geste avec toute la rage accumulée depuis des années, des mois, et surtout près d'une heure à présent.

« Assassin ! » s'écriait-il en frappant encore plus fort, ignorant le sang chaud qui lui coulait de la poitrine. Sirius l'insulta de moins en moins fort, jusqu'à retomber comme une carpette au sol.

Et là, Severus dut se rendre à l'évidence.

C'était lui, l'assassin.

Il lâcha le buste comme si celui-ci était soudainement devenu brûlant. Une expression de dégoût intense sur le visage, il s'efforça de reprendre son souffle. C'est alors que ses yeux se levèrent, et il croisa un regard qui lui glaça les veines de bas en haut.

Dumbledore avança de son pas lent, se pencha difficilement et posa ses doigts sur la gorge de Black. Puis il leva les yeux vers Rogue. C'était un regard dur, intense, auquel jamais encore le maître des potions n'avait eu droit.

Mais le directeur savait toujours tout. Il savait ce qui s'était passé, et pourquoi, essaya de se convaincre Severus.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison à me donner, Severus », dit le directeur d'une voix si froide que l'ancien Mangemort sut qu'il avait tort de croire son aîné omniscient.

« Fred Weasley pourra confirmer ». Ce fut la seule réponse de Rogue, qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Dans ce cas nous allons nous rendre à l'infirmerie. Vous en avez besoin aussi, je pense. »

En se levant, Rogue remarqua qu'il avait en effet plein de sang sur la poitrine. Il se retourna en arrière, mais le directeur le fixait toujours d'un regard froid qui lui ordonnait de continuer.

« Albus, Fred s'est réveillé ! » s'exclama Molly d'une voix enjouée en les voyant entrer dans l'infirmerie. Sa joie s'estompa lorsqu'elle vit leur airs sombres à tous les deux. En particulier lorsque Dumbledore déposa un Sirius flottant à côté d'eux sur un lit grâce à sa baguette.

« Sirius ! » s'écria Harry en fonçant vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'inquiéta Arthur.

Personne n'osa parler ; tous fixaient le directeur avec gravité. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air triste, il affichait l'expression de quelqu'un qui éprouve une colère intense mais qui essaie de se contenir.

« Madame Pomfresh », dit-il finalement, « je vous saurais gré de vous occuper de la blessure du professeur Rogue », dit-il d'un ton glacé. « Mais avant cela, je pense que c'est à lui de nous dire ce qui est arrivé. »

C'était extrêmement gênant. Rogue aurait pu raconter la vérité au directeur, mais ainsi, devant tout un tas de gens qu'il n'appréciait guère... Il vit le regard ébahi de Fred Weasley, dans le lit de l'autre côté de l'allée.

« Il est mort… » souffla Harry, qui s'était accroupi auprès de Sirius. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Rogue, comme s'il ne pouvait le croire. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude peu habituelle de son professeur lui prouva ce qu'il n'osait imaginer.

« Severus… » fit Molly en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. « Ce n'est quand même pas vous qui… »

« Je vais vous tuer », souffla Harry en se redressant, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

« Non, tu n'en feras rien ! » gronda Dumbledore avec une force qui fit trembler le survivant. « Il y a eu assez de morts pour aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, Severus », continua Molly Weasley, les larmes aux yeux. « Quand je pense à ce que Sirius a fait pour Fred…Comment avez-vous pu… »

« Justement, demandez donc à Fred », répliqua Severus. Il aurait aimé dire ça d'un ton convainquant, voire ironique, qui aurait prouvé ses convictions ; mais au lieu de cela il ne réussit qu'à parler avec une voix peu assurée et légèrement vacillante. Bon sang, c'était facile de se tenir droit et fier devant des ennemis, mais pris en tort devant des personnes estimables…c'était autre chose.

« C'est inutile, on sait ce que vous lui avez fait » intervint une voix, fluette mais déterminée. Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui fixait Rogue avec dégoût. George lui serra discrètement la main. Pour l'encourager.

« Cela fait des mois que Fred allait mal, qu'il ne supportait plus qu'on le touche…et que Rogue ne cessait de le harceler en classe. Plus ce que vous lui avez fait…dans la maison de Sirius ». La voix d'Hermione se brisa. « Il y en a qui se suicident pour moins que ça. »

Ginny se tourna la première vers son frère encore allongé, une expression interrogative sur le visage, et bientôt les autres l'imitèrent. Mais Fred resta là, bouche ouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, Frederic ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix un peu plus chaleureuse.

Fred les fixa en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Il croisa le regard de Rogue et lui envoya toutes les excuses mentales qu'il put. Puis il craqua, et se cacha sous sa couverture. Mais tout le monde avait pu voir ses larmes. Qu'ils interprétèrent mal.

Un soupir bref de Dumbledore rompit le silence. « Arthur, je vous serais reconnaissant d'aller dans la cheminée la plus proche et de demander à deux policiers du ministère de venir aussi vite que possible. Je vous suggère de soigner les blessures du professeur Rogue dans votre bureau durant ce temps-là, Pomfresh. Je vais vous accompagner. » Il garda sa baguette en main lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'infirmière, signifiant clairement qu'il craignait les réactions de Rogue.

« Oh mon dieu, mes pauvres chéris », souffla Molly en essayant de prendre Harry dans ses bras, mais celui-ci se dégagea, s'enfuyant à toute vitesse hors de l'infirmerie. Fred aurait aimé faire pareil, mais il se contenta de se recoucher en remontant sa couverture jusqu'aux oreilles. Lorsque sa mère revint lui parler, il grogna d'une voix agacée qu'il n'avait envie de voir personne. Elle insista lourdement, Hermione essaya de le consoler, mais ils consentirent finalement à le laisser en paix lorsqu'il se fut écrié « je ne veux parler à PERSONNE ! ».

**Fred**

J'entends les voix des sorciers du ministère qui approchent. Ils traversent l'infirmerie en compagnie de mon père et je fais semblant de dormir.

Je peux encore me lever et raconter la vérité. Ils ne sont qu'à quelques mètres. Mais mon corps est comme paralysé. Je suis un lâche.

Rogue n'a pas été lâche, lui. Il a tué Sirius. Mais pourquoi ? A-t-il compris que je disais la vérité ? Sûrement pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi…

C'est stupide. J'ai bien vu son regard, tout à l'heure. Droit et fier, avec pourtant une lueur désespérée, tout en me suppliant de prendre son parti. De dire la vérité. De contredire les accusations odieuses qu'avaient lâchées Hermione. Justes, mais pas envers la bonne personne.

Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis resté là, scotché dans mon lit comme un môme attardé, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. De défendre ses intérêts, alors qu'il m'a débarrassé de ma plus grande peur. De ma plus grande honte. On le calomnie alors qu'il est innocent.

Et puis, même si ça peut sembler idiot, j'ai promis à Luna de me taire.

Ca y est, les voix se sont éteintes. J'entends Pomfresh qui vient refermer les tentures de mon lit, et je garde les paupières fermement closes.

Puis le silence.

Ce soir, je suis supposé pouvoir dormir en paix. Le seul souci que j'avais sur la conscience est décédé.

Et ce serait le cas, si seulement Severus Rogue ne dormait pas à Azkaban ce soir à cause de moi.

-------------------------------------


	12. Lovegood de père en fille

Les autres ne fics n'avancent pas je sais mais je suis en blocus…donc pu là avant la fin juin ! snirf

**Résumé** : Severus a découvert que Sirius était le coupable et l'a capturé. Mais celui-ci s'est défendu et a fini par être tué par notre maître des potions préféré qui est maintenant à Azkaban. Tout ça parce que Fred, tétanisé, n'a pas su avouer aux autres et c'était Sirius son agresseur et non Rogue…

**Chapitre 12 : Lovegood de père en fille. **

**Fred**

Je n'avais pas pensé que ça puisse être aussi facile. Mais depuis qu'ils savent que je me suis fait…enfin, que j'ai vécu des choses pas très agréables, Ginny et les autres ne m'embêtent plus. De toute façon, George et Hermione sortent ensemble et me laissent suffisamment de temps pour libre pour réfléchir.

Pour réfléchir et me rendre compte à quel point je suis un monstre.

Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas parler.

Ron est rentré avant-hier. Hermione lui a parlé pendant près d'une heure près du feu dans la salle commune lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais il ne dit plus rien lorsqu'il la voit embrasser George. J'aimerais bien que ça soit aussi facile pour moi.

Harry sait ce que je ressens, il s'isole sans arrêt du groupe lui aussi.

Il y a aussi le fait que je ne veux pas lui apprendre que son parrain adoré était un…

« Le père de Luna est dans le hall d'entrée, Harry, il est venu faire lui-même la seconde interview », l'avertit Lee Jordan.

« Quoi ? Mais ça ne devait pas être lui… » sursauta Harry, sortant de sa torpeur. Ses pensées devaient certainement être à des lieues de son interview.

« Tu vas sûrement faire la première page à nouveau. Ca arrive qu'un éditeur puisse interview une personnalité vraiment importante », fit Hermione en se levant de son fauteuil.

« En tout cas, il n'a pas intérêt à me parler de Sirius », grogna Harry en la suivant.

Luna. Avec toute cette histoire, je l'avais totalement oubliée. « A tout à l'heure », je lance à George avant de sortir de la salle commune. Une fois près de la tour des Serdaigle, je demande à l'une d'entre elle si elle veut bien aller voir si Luna Lovegood y est. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux puis hoche la tête. Je me demande un moment si elle va vraiment le faire.

Pourtant, je vois Luna arriver au bout de dix minutes, son air rêveur habituel sur le visage. « Salut », me lance-t-elle. « J'allais justement sortir, mon père m'a dit qu'il venait au château aujourd'hui. »

« Tu veux le voir ? » je lui demande d'un air perplexe.

« Bien sûr. Mais d'abord il faut d'abord qu'il interviewe Harry Potter. Je dois le retrouver dans la grande salle. Tu viens l'attendre avec moi ? »

Je hoche la tête et la suis jusque-là. Une fois à table – je lui propose de s'installer à celle des Gryffondor, il n'y a personne à une telle heure de l'après-midi - elle et moi discutons comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne comprends pas qu'elle puisse sembler aussi insouciante alors que son père va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Quand je savais que j'allais revoir Sirius, je…mais chut. J'ai juré de ne plus y penser.

Et enfin je le vois arriver dans la Grande Salle, suivi par un Harry moins énervé que tout à l'heure et une Hermione rayonnante. Ils s'assoient à table et aussitôt une carafe de jus de citrouille apparaît. « Vous devez être Fred Weasley, Luna me parle souvent de vous », me fait-il en me tendant sa main. Je le déteste déjà. Sa tête ronde, ses cheveux rares, je n'ai aucun mal à l'imaginer se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille le soir et…

Je serre sa main, gardant un visage aussi neutre que possible malgré tout le dégoût qu'il m'inspire.

« Alors Lunette, tu fais quoi de beau aujourd'hui ? » fait-il à Luna en tapotant sa cuisse pour qu'il vienne s'y asseoir. Elle obéit, lui racontant qu'elle a réfléchi au meilleur moyen d'attraper des tartiflores volantes à Poudlard. Les autres ne font pas attention. Harry raconte les détails de l'interview à Ginny à Nick, qui viennent d'arriver. Moi je ne cesse d'observer le vieux pervers à ma gauche. Il ne cesse de caresser Luna, de lui pincer la joue. De la tripoter. En plein milieu de la grande salle ! Ils discutent une demi-heure, puis finalement il annonce qu'il va devoir retourner parce qu'ils a énormément de travail avant de boucler le dernier numéro. Il embrasse Luna, remercie encore une fois Harry pour son interview, ainsi que les autres autres, qui lui rendent son salut avec enthousiasme.

Je termine rapidement mon jus de citrouille puis je me lève, sortant de la grande salle sans un mot d'explication.

Je le rattrape dans le hall d'entrée. Sans même l'interpeller, j'accélère le pas et je viens me planter devant lui.

« Oh, Fred, vous m'avez fait peur » fait-il en souriant.

Je ne souris pas. « Que les choses soient claires », je lâche d'une voix froide. « J'apprécie énormément votre fille, et si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement de vous comporter comme ça avec elle, je vous avertis que vous le regretterez amèrement.

Son sourire se tord en un rictus. « Des menaces, jeune homme ? A ce que je sache, j'élève ma fille comme bon me semble ! »

« Bon vous semble ? » je crache. « Vous êtes un gros dégueulasse, un sale - »

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, espèce d'impertinent ! Vous ne savez rien de ma fille, alors mêlez vous de vos affaires », fulmine-t-il en passant à côté de moi. Je l'attrape par le bras.

« Je le saurai, si vous recommencez » je gronde.

« De quoi ? Il me semble que si ma fille devait se plaindre des traitements que je lui inflige, ce ne serait certainement pas à un garnement qui porte des accusations horribles envers ses propres professeurs ! » Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il a voulu dire, mon poing est déjà parti.

« GEORGE WEASLEY ! »

Et flûte. Même si le nom n'est pas le bon, je sens que c'est à moi que l'on s'adresse. Je devrais peut-être me raser le crâne pour qu'on me reconnaisse, étant donné que me laisser pousser les cheveux ne semble pas être suffisant. Je me retourne, ayant du mal à effacer toute haine de mon visage.

« Monsieur Lovegood, je suis sincèrement désolée », s'excuse McGonagall en se penchant vers le petit homme qui se tient le nez. Sale type. Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, je ne suis pas le moins du monde impressionné.

« Présentez vos excuses immédiatement, Weasley. »

« Non », je réponds avec obstination.

Le regard de McGonagall se fait glacial. « Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire, professeur. »

« Très bien », fait-elle en pinçant les lèvres. « Nous verrons donc si vous pouvez le dire au directeur. »

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve devant Dumbledore, m'interdisant d'avoir l'air penaud ou pris en flagrant délit de violence. J'avais tout à fait le droit de frapper cet homme. Il a fait bien pire à sa fille.

« Minerva, voudriez-vous nous laissez je vous prie ? » demande Dumbledore d'une voix polie.

Je vois qu'elle songe un instant à protester, mais elle serre la mâchoire et finit par obéir. Je me retrouve seul avec le directeur, qui me fixe de son regard pénétrant.

« Alors, _Fred_, y avait-il une raison particulière pour que tu frappes monsieur Lovegood ? Tu n'es pas d'un naturel violent, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

J'inspire profondément. Je dois trahir le secret de Luna, c'est pour son bien. Après tout, elle m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire de _mes_ problèmes, pas les siens.

« Il n'est pas très correct avec sa fille », je commence diplomatiquement. « En fait…il abuse d'elle. Régulièrement. »

Je vois Dumbledore fermer longtemps les yeux, comme pour assimiler ce que je viens de dire. Sûr que la nouvelle risque d'être un choc.

« Qui t'a dit cela ? » demande-t-il, yeux toujours fermés.

« C'est elle. »

Il soupire et me regarde à nouveau. « Je dois te dire quelque chose à propos de Luna, Frederic. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses du mal d'elle, et que tu croies qu'elle ait joué avec toi et tes sentiments. »

Je fronce les sourcils, incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de me dire.

« Tu sais que Luna a perdu sa mère très tôt, et qu'elle a donc en quelque sorte pris la place de celle-ci dans le cœur de son père. Le…le traumatisme a laissé des traces, et elle a longtemps vécu sans repère, car sa mère, malgré qu'il s'agissait d'une femme charmante, était tout à fait incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant correctement. Luna a toujours vécu à mi-chemin entre le réel et l'imaginaire, et ce depuis qu'elle est toute petite. » Il croise ses longs doigts et me fixe par-dessus ses lunettes en croissant de lune. « Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'elle est schizophrène, Frederic. »

« Mais…c'est une maladie grave… » je bégaye.

« C'est vrai, mais il y a différents stades. Luna n'est pas à un degré très avancé, c'est ce qui fait qu'elle peut mener une vie normale à Poudlard et être cataloguée d'excentrique tout au plus. Et c'est également pour ça qu'elle t'a raconté qu'elle se faisait abuser par son père, ce qui est totalement faux. »

Excentrique, tu parles. Mais le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir. Cela explique probablement sa passion pour les dizaines d'animaux étranges qu'elle est toujours la seule à voir…

Quoiqu'à la réflexion, j'ai bel et bien perçu un Jolune voltiger autour de ma tête par moment.

« Maintenant que tu sais cela, tu es bien entendu d'accord pour présenter tes excuses à Monsieur Lovegood ? »

« Oui, évidemment. »

C'est alors qu'une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Si Luna m'a menti, enfin, qu'elle a fantasmé quelque chose d'irréel, ma promesse n'a plus de sens.

« Monsieur », je commence, les yeux dans le vide… « Il faut que je vous parle du professeur Rogue… »

Voilà. Si je commence, je vais être obligé de finir. Mais je ne peux pas rester deux cent ans avec ça sur le dos. Il y a un innocent en prison. A cause de moi.

« Serais-tu également capable de le faire la semaine prochaine ? »

Je lève les yeux vers lui. « Pourquoi ? »

Il me sourit avec gentillesse. « Severus doit se faire juger. Etant donné les accusations de meurtre, de viols si tu témoignes, et probablement d'alliance à Voldemort – s'ils manquent de preuves, c'est ce qu'ils mettront – ses chances de s'en sortir sont faibles. Mais si tu te sens capable de dire la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit, alors il est important que tu témoignes. »

« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé réellement, professeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me fixe longuement avant de secouer la tête avec mélancolie. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai toujours estimé Severus et Sirius. Seulement il est apparu récemment que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas digne de cette estime. A toi de me dire lequel, Frederic. »

Et brusquement, une drôle d'idée me vient à l'esprit

Tout pourrait s'arranger.

Oui, tout peut s'arranger.

------------------------------


	13. Ca passera vite

Et oui, fidèles lectrices, déjà l'avant dernier chapitre….snif snif

(en fait je pleure pour els exams là, je dois pas être là seule hein !) lool

**Résumé :** Fred a appris que Luna était schizophrène et que son père ne l'avait jamais violée. Pris de remords, il se rappelle que Severus Rogue est toujours enfermé à Azkaban à cause de lui…

**Chapitre 13 :ça passera vite.**

Voilà à quoi ça m'a mené, de jouer les bons samaritains.

Une semaine déjà que je moisis ici, en compagnie de Mangemorts qui ne cessent jamais de me lancer de charmants surnoms à travers les barreaux de leur cellule. Azkaban est réputé pour être le lieu le plus horrible qui soit, avec tout ces Détraqueurs qui vous vident du peu de sentiment heureux qui vous reste. Mais des sentiments heureux, je n'en ai jamais eu. Alors être ici ou ailleurs…

Non. Poudlard me manque. Pas ces morveux qui braillent, non. Encore moins les autres professeurs, toujours à me proposer leur aide. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être un type à problèmes ?

Hm. Peut-être.

Non, ce qui me manque est indéfinissable. Mais Poudlard, c'est chez moi. Aussi détestable ce job soit-il, c'est le mien, et je ne le quitterais pour rien au monde.

Je lâche un rire sans joie. Aux yeux de tous, j'ai déjà été viré. Je suis jugé demain. Meurtre, sur le compte d'un ancien Mangemort, c'est direct un baiser des détraqueurs. D'autant plus que Black venait d'être réhabilité…bon sang. Un jour plus tôt et je devenais un héros national.

Un homme cagoulé dépose un ravier dans ma cellule. C'est à peine si j'y touche. Je n'ai pas faim.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le ciel est tellement sombre qu'on pourrait penser qu'ils ont recouvert le bâtiment d'une immense bâche noire.

Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, au gamin. J'essaie de toutes mes forces, mais c'est impossible. « Tu l'as bien cherché », me souffle une petite voix persistante.

Depuis le début, lorsque je les ai surpris dans ce grenier – je venais simplement régler mes comptes avec Black à l'abri des regards - j'aurais du en parler à quelqu'un. Au lieu de ça, j'ai naïvement cru qu'il s'agissait d'un scénario sexuel comme un autre, que Weasley avait réellement des sentiments pour Black. Et quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas, il fait ce qu'il veut de ses fesses, ça m'était égal.

Si seulement j'avais deviné, à l'époque. J'aurais pu lui éviter de revivre ça.

Mais comment aurais-je pu le savoir, bon sang !

« Le gosse t'en a parlé », recommence la petite voix.

En effet. La semaine dernière. Un peu tard, non ?

Simplement si je l'avais cru à ce moment-là, il ne serait pas allé se jeter du haut de son tour, et ce serait Black qui croupirait dans cette cellule moisie. Et j'aurais épargné au gamin une plus grande honte.

Quand je pense que je lui ai même fait du chantage en début d'année, alors qu'il devait déjà avoir suffisamment à supporter. Il a plus que le droit de me haïr.

Je soupire.

Il fallait bien que je paie un jour ou l'autre pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

Je pensais simplement que mes années de rédemption à Poudlard avaient pu me racheter une âme. J'avais tort, apparemment. Mais bon, s'il y a vraiment quelque chose là-haut, au moins mon sacrifice me permettrait-il de ne pas filer droit en enfer, s'il n'est pas suffisant pour me faire entrer au paradis.

Je rigole à nouveau, avec amertume.

Si je passe par le détraqueur, je n'aurais même pas la chance de voir l'un ou l'autre.

Un oiseau passe devant la fenêtre en croassant, ce qui provoque des grognements inhumains dans la cellule d'à coté.

Au moins, si je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de but ultime sur terre, l'un de mes rêves secrets s'est réalisé.

J'ai tué Black. Et rien que ça, ça vaut la peine de mourir demain.

Mourir demain…

Je suppose que je l'ai mérité.

Je ferme les yeux, laissant tomber ma tête contre le mur des pierres auquel je suis adossé.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une nuit pour faire le bilan de ma vie, et penser à toutes les personnes qui ne penseront pas à moi lorsque je serai parti.

--------------------------

**Fred**

« C'est par ici », me souffle le type à la cagoule. Pourquoi il en porte une, je l'ignore. Peut-être qu'il est affreusement mutilé, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je hais cet endroit. Papa nous en parle souvent, mais tant qu'on y a pas mis la pied, on ne peut même pas se faire une idée.

Je sais que la mélancolie dans lequel on se retrouve plongé est factice, je n'en ai pas moins envie de rebrousser chemin, de m'allonger quelque part et de me lamenter sur moi-même.

Enfin monsieur Cagoule s'arrête, et je jette un œil dans la cellule qui se trouve devant nous. Rogue est là, tête contre le mur. Il a l'air de dormir. Il faut dire aussi que même s'il n'est que sept heures du soir, tout est incroyablement sombre.

« Interdiction d'ouvrir les cellules. Vous pouvez lui parler à travers les barreaux. Vous avez déjà la chance d'avoir reçu une autorisation spéciale. Les visites sont interdites, ici. Trop bon pour eux… » grogna-t-il.

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser seul, je vous prie ? »

« C'est dangereux, cet homme est un assassin et - »

« Je sais, merci », je réplique, me forçant ensuite à reprendre un ton plus poli. « Mais avec les barreaux, je ne risque rien. Et puis il n'a pas de baguette. » Je vois le geôlier baisser la tête, mais avec sa cagoule je ne peux que deviner son expression. Finalement, il soupire et commence à s'éloigner, maugréant quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à « Dumbledore ».

Lorsque je me retourne vers la cellule, mes yeux plongent dans son regard, indéchiffrable. Je m'accroupis, pour être à sa hauteur. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil.

« Je vous dois des excuses », je commence au bout d'une minute douloureuse.

« Je vous en dois tout autant. »

Je soupire intérieurement. Sa voix n'est pas froide comme je m'y attendais.

« J'aurais pu venir plus tôt, mais comme le procès est demain… » Je soupire. « Je témoignerai. »

« Que raconterez-vous ? »

« La vérité. La mienne. Pas celle de Sirius. » Je lève les yeux vers lui pour voir que mes paroles l'ont touché. Je le vois tenter de reprendre une expression neutre, mais ses sourcils se froncent malgré lui. Finalement, il soupire avec abattement et consent à se rapprocher de moi. C'est une image qui a du mal à s'imprimer dans mon cerveau - je n'aurais jamais imaginé Rogue, mon professeur si rigide, assis par terre. Encore moins me regarder avec une expression aussi…_humaine_.

« Vous avez plus que le droit de me haïr, Fred », lâche-t-il.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir », je rétorque, baissant les yeux au sol.

« Non seulement je ne vous ai pas écouté, mais de plus j'ai exercé envers vu un chantage odieux et puéril au début de l'année. Et encore, je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout de ce que j'avais - »

« Y a aussi le fait que… » Je m'interromps, réalisant que dans cette situation étrange, c'est probablement le fait qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom qui me semble le plus choquant. « Si vous n'aviez pas tué Sirius je l'aurais certainement fait. C'était moi ou lui, de toute façon. Je n'aurais pas supporté de passer le reste de ma vie dans la crainte. Je… » Les larmes menacent à nouveau de couler et une énorme boule s'est formé dans ma gorge. « Oh merde ! » je jure, avant de me relever.

« J'en ai assez de cet endroit, je ne suis pas malheureux, je le sais ! » je m'exclame avec colère. « C'est juste cette putain de magie ! » Je n'insulte personne en général, juste Azkaban. Une femme aux yeux globuleux passe son bras par les barreaux de sa cellule et me fait signe de crier moins fort.

« Dumbledore a accepté d'être votre avocat lorsque je lui ai tout raconté », je reprends d'une voix plus basse, les yeux toujours au sol.

« Cela signifie », dit-il en se redressant avec difficulté, « que j'ai une petite chance de ne pas rester ici pour les trente prochaine années. » Il dit ça d'un air dégagé, mais je sais bien ce que ça représente, que Dumbledore veuille être son avocat. Il lui fait à nouveau confiance. J'ai bien vu qu'il était perturbé lorsque je lui ai raconté toute l'histoire. Rassuré, un peu. Il ne me l'a pas dit comme tel, mais j'ai bien senti que la trahison de Severus l'avait terriblement ébranlé. Qu'il l'avait pris comme un coup au cœur.

Mais j'ai mis tant d'énergie dans mon plaidoyer – je voulais absolument le convaincre que Severus n'avait fait que me venger – que les larmes lui sont montées aux yeux durant un instant très court.

Et c'est là que je me suis senti idiot. J'avais donné à Rogue des motivations dont je n'avais aucune certitude.

« Lorsque vous avez tué Sirius », je commence, « est-ce que vous saviez que… »

« Mr Weasley, je n'ai pas tué Black de sang froid. Mais croyez-vous vraiment que je me serais battu contre lui avec autant de » - sa bouche se tord en un rictus de regret - « autant d'ardeur s'il n'y avait eu que cette stupide querelle d'adolescents ? »

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, pour savoir s'il dit la vérité.

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez », souffle-t-il. « Black aurait très bien pu me raconter tout ça en pensant me tuer juste après. »

Je détourne le regard. « Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas bon en Legilimencie… »

« C'est vrai, mais je suis un être humain. » Il fait une pause. « Je vous ai entendu, sur le toit. Mais le temps que j'essaie de vous rattraper, Black m'avait assommé. »

Je relève la tête tellement vite que j'entends deux vertèbres craquer. « C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé ? J'étais certain d'avoir sauté… »

Le ravissement sur mon visage parvient à le faire rire. « Je n'allais pas vous laisser salir les jardins de Poudlard, c'est contre le règlement. »

L'atmosphère lugubre de l'endroit étouffe vite l'amusement que j'aurais pu ressentir. « Comment osez-vous dire que j'ai tous les droits de vous haïr lorsque vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? » je fais avec un mince sourire.

« Quand on est à Azkaban, on oublie qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue », ironise-t-il d'un air sombre.

« Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez », je lui souffle à travers les barreaux, avant de me reculer. Il relève la tête, et il fait alors quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui, quelque chose qui m'accélère le cœur à une vitesse qui doit être proche de celle de la lumière.

Il me sourit.

------------------------

**Mercredi matin, au Ministère.**

« Calme-toi, Fred », lui conseilla Hermione d'une voix douce. « Si c'est Dumbledore qui s'occupe de son cas, il est quasi sauvé. »

Le rouquin lui lança un regard douteux, et il vit qu'elle s'efforçait elle-même de croire à ce qu'elle racontait. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait lancé des accusations contre Rogue, ne sachant pas alors que c'était en fait Sirius le coupable. Un homme sur lequel elle avait longuement fantasmé. La jeune fille eut un frisson de dégoût.

« J'en ai marre, pourquoi est-ce que ces foutues audiences ne peuvent pas être public ? » marmonna Fred en recommençant à faire les cent pas. Il n'avait jamais été stressé à ce point. Une conviction stupide le harcelait sans cesse – son propre destin dépendrait de la décision que prendraient les jurés dans peu de temps.

Il était lui-même entré dans cette salle une heure plus tôt, pour un témoignage qui s'était révélé long et extrêmement douloureux. Mais à présent il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

« Je vais me chercher à boire », soupira-t-il en laissant les autres pour se diriger vers les salles où se trouvaient les distributeurs magiques. Il sortit une noise de sa poche, et se commanda un cacao chaud.

« Salut. »

Fred sursauta, et se tourna vers la porte. « Salut », répondit-il d'une voix incertaine à Harry, qui le fixait d'un regard neutre.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Non, c'est gentil », fit l'orphelin avec un mince sourire, avant d'inspirer profondément. « Je voulais juste te parler un peu. »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tu sais, je suis sûre que Ginny aurait accepté de rester avec toi – ou même les autres. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils sont là. »

Son désespoir cynique émut Harry, qui se rapprocha. « Pour te soutenir, je suppose. »

Fred se força à sourire puis s'assit sur un des sièges mauve pâle, sirotant son cacao. « Et toi, ça va ? »

« Ca va mieux, oui », fit le brun en hochant la tête. Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, puis soupira violemment. « Je tiens à m'excuser, pour Sirius. »

Fred écarquilla les yeux. « T'excuser de quoi ? »

« Pfff, je ne sais pas », fit l'autre en s'asseyant à son tour. « J'aurais du…je ne sais pas. J'en ai voulu à Rogue, tu sais. Je crois que si on m'en avait laissé l'occasion, je l'aurais tué. Mais je vois bien qu'il compte pour toi, sans quoi tu ne serais pas là. Et puis… » Son regard se perdit dans le vide. « Ca a été dur d'admettre que le seul parent qui me restait était un pervers psychopathe, mais dans le fond ça ne m'étonne pas. Les rares personnes qui s'intéressent autant à moi le sont. »

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans la voix morne de son ami, que Fred ne put s'empêcher de sentir une boule de gratitude se former dans sa gorge. « Il ne voulait pas le tuer, tu sais. Sirius n'était peut-être pas un saint, mais on peut comprendre qu'après 13 années de prison… »

« Ne lui cherche pas des excuses, Fred, surtout pas _toi_ ! » s'énerva Harry. « Tu devrais le haïr. Moi je n'en suis pas loin en tout cas… »

« Je suis content que tu me dises ça, mon vieux, ça me soulage d'un grand poids », avoua Fred en souriant au bout d'un long moment.

« Y a aucun problème », l'assura le Survivant en lui rendant son sourire. « Tiens, je crois que c'est fini… »

Fred sentit son cœur se serrer. Il entendit les voix, et bientôt plusieurs personnes passèrent dans le couloir. Deux d'entre elles entrèrent même dans la pièce en pestant sur le prix du café de la machine qui avait encore augmenté.

Le rouquin inspira profondément puis se leva rapidement, oubliant le cacao qu'il avait déposé sur le rebord de son siège.

« Merde ! » s'exclama-t-il tandis que le liquide lui brûlait une bonne partie de la cuisse. Hésitant une demi seconde, il croisa le regard amusé de Harry et prit conscience du ridicule de la situation. Oubliant le cacao et sa cuisse meurtrie, il sortit en vitesse de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle d'audience. Ginny, Hermione et George se tenaient déjà là, discutant avec Arthur Weasley.

Fred les ignora, bousculant deux sorciers à lunettes pour entrer dans la salle du procès. Il s'arrêta net lorsque qu'il vit Dumbledore, sobrement vêtu d'une robe bleu foncé, en pleine discussion avec Rogue, qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi vieux. Les mains attachées dans le dos, il hochait la tête lentement au fil du discours du directeur, tandis que le garde qui se tenait à ses côtés fixait les deux hommes d'un air sévère.

Finalement, l'ancien Mangemort leva les yeux vers lui et Dumbleodore se tourna dans la direction de son regard.

Fred retint son souffle. C'était de sa faute, tout ça. Comment les deux hommes là-bas pourraient-ils ne pas lui en vouloir à vie ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire, puis parla une dernière fois à Rogue avant de lui serrer l'avant-bras avec affection. Ca ne ressemblait pas aux adieux que l'on ferait à un condamné à mort, songea Fred avec soulagement.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir ici, Mr Wealsey », fit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil en passant près de lui. Le Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire gêné. Le Directeur n'avait pas l'air aussi joyeux que d'habitude, même s'il semblait se donner du mal.

Le garde donna un coup de coude à Rogue pour lui faire signe d'avancer.

« Attendez ! » s'écria Fred lorsqu'il vit que les deux hommes se dirigeaient de l'autre côté de la salle. Plusieurs sorciers qui s'y trouvaient encore le fixèrent avec étonnement.

« J'en ai pour 30 secondes », dit Fred au garde, qui fronça les sourcils. « Professeur, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? » La panique était clairement perceptible dans sa voix mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il vit aussi les sourcils de Rogue se hausser brièvement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'énorme tâche de cacao.

« Je ne suis pas plus professeur que vous prix Nobel, Mr Weasley », répondit-t-il finalement avec une pointe de son ancienne ironie.

Le rouquin le supplia du regard.

« Je suis sauvé, ne vous inquiétez pas », avoua Rogue.

Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Six années au frais et je serais de retour pour enseigner aux cornichons qui affluent à Poudlard chaque année ».

Fred leva lentement les yeux vers lui. « Six ans…mais…c'est affreux ! »

« Mr Weasley, à mon âge, six années ne sont guère plus qu'une semaine de votre vie », répliqua Severus non sans une certaine affection.

Le rouquin resta muet. Six années à Azkaban…nombreux étaient ceux qui n'y survivaient même pas et se laissaient mourir de désespoir.

« Je pourrais venir vous rendre visite ? » souffla-t-il.

« Non, Mr weasley, il n'y a pas de visites là-bas. Juste pour les gens haut placés. »

« Allez mon gars, va falloir que j'aille mettre ton ami dans sa cellule », grogna le garde.

Fred l'ignora, fixant toujours les yeux sombres de son ancien professeur. « Je pourrai pas vivre en vous sachant là-bas…je vous dois tout. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche, une expression amusé sur le visage, puis se ravisa. Quoiqu'il ait voulu dire, l'expression intense de son élève avait du l'en dissuader. « Vous ne me devez rien, Fred. »

C'est entendre son nom dans la bouche de Rogue qui fit comprendre à Fred ce qu'il allait réellement perdre durant ses années. Pris d'un sentiment de désespoir, il se ficha totalement des gens qui l'entouraient, et s'accrocha au cou du condamné, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Allez mon gars, ça suffit, tu lui écriras des lettre à ton prof », reprit le garde en les détachant.

Fred les observa s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux. Juste avant de passer la porte, Rogue se tourna vers lui, une lueur intense dans le regard. Il inclina brièvement la tête, et il sembla au jeune homme qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres d'habitudes si rigides, mais déjà la porte se refermait.

Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. « Six ans c'est vite passé hein », lui souffla George dans l'oreille. « Et puis il détestait Sirius, je suis sûr qu'il estime que c'est pas cher payé. »

« Ouais », acquiesça Fred en se tournant vers lui, un sentiment d'affection pour son frère l'envahissant.

« Allez, on va pas tomber dans le mélo », dit George en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue, avant de hausser les sourcils avec une expression malicieuse ; « J'espère que j'ai retrouvé le Fred de l'année dernière maintenant ? »

Son frère ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Le même, en _pire_. D'ailleurs y a une boutique qui nous attend, pas vrai ? Enfin, une certaine Inquisitrice d'abord... »

« Justement ! » jubila George en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la salle. « J'ai pensé à une super idée pour lui pourrir la vie avant de quitter définitivement Poudlard… »


	14. Epilogue

Et oui voilà déjà la fin ! Bon, bâclée, bizarre, qu'importe, je suis arrivée au bout de ce que je voulais et c'est déjà bien.

Un gros gros merci à tous, pour vos reviews qui donnent chaud au cour (didjou !) et un bisou à chacune de la part de Fred ! ;)

**Epilogue.**

George Weasley tendit distraitement sa monnaie à la petite blonde qui venait d'acheter un paquet de Chewing-Gum de Mauvaise Haleine Temporaire, l'oreille toujours collée à son téléphone portable moldu.

« Oui, je….oui mon ange, je suis d'accord…très bien, tu diras à Harry qu'il passe jeudi, alors….ok, ok…non non c'est pas… »

« George, je suis débordé », râla son frère en passant avec deux caisses en carton remplies de Potions magiques dans les bras.

« Oui, oui, désolée…Hermione, ma chérie, il faut que je te laisse… » Les embrassades durèrent encore cinq minutes puis le rouquin pu enfin revenir aux clients qui attendaient devant la caisse. Leur boutique de farces et attrapes se portait bien, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Ramène des Nougats Néansang », lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Ouais, ouais », répliqua Fred du fond de la réserve.

« J'en ai marre de bosser», soupira George lorsque la plupart des clients furent partis. « C'est à ton tour de tenir la caisse. »

« Et Amandine ? »

« C'est son jour de congé. A ce propos…» Il se pencha de manière obscène sur sa caisse, fixant son frère avec malice. « Tu as remarqué qu'elle avait flashé sur toi hein ? »

« C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? »

« Je l'avais remarqué, en fait…mais bon, elle m'a posé plein de questions sur toi aussi, ta vie, tes ex, tout ça, ton genre de fille… »

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? » grogna Fred avec méfiance.

« Woho, du calme ! Rien de compromettant, rassure-toi. Juste qu'elle avait ses chances, étant donné que ça fait cinq ans que tu n'as plus laissé personne approcher de ton petit corps… »

« _Six_. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca fait six ans que je suis célibataire, pas cinq. Et encore, je considère l'avoir toujours été ; un flirt d'adolescence, ça ne compte pas… »

« Ooooh pourtant je te jure qu'à l'époque, y avait pas une seule minute sans que j'entende parler de la subliiime Angelina - »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais à la caisse ! Va prendre ta pause » grommela son Fred. C'était un terrain qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement aborder. Et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que l'ancienne joueuse de quidditch soit devenue une caissière obèse après s'être cassée un bras il y a de cela quelques années.

« Oh, monsieur est dans ces mauvais jours, ok…Moi je vais faire un tour chez Fleury et Bott alors, mon livre a du être arrivé. A tout à l'heure », chantonna George en s'éclipsant, apparemment de bonne humeur, lui.

Fred se retrouva donc devant la caisse, et attrapa un magasine de Quidditch qu'il se mit à feuilleter en s'endormant presque. Tenir le magasin un dimanche matin était toujours une corvée, aussi amusant cela soit-il le reste de la semaine, surtout lorsque c'était au Chemin de traverse. Il adorait cette allée, mais il n'y avait jamais autant d'animation que dans leur magasin de Pré-au-Lard.

« Je regardais vos philtres d'amour, n'est-ce pas interdit par la loi ? »

En temps normal, Fred aurait répliqué le blabla habituel, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vrai philtre, que l'usage en était réglementé, etc...mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette voix qui l'empêcha d'ouvrir la bouche.

C'était une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis une éternité, et pourtant elle semblait étrangement familière. Il releva doucement la tête, sa gorge se contractant.

« Et bien, est-ce là un argument ? » se moqua l'homme.

« Non, monsieur. Mais la loi est assez floue concernant les philtres magiques », répondit le rouquin avec un sourire.

« Malheureusement, elle se rattrape en sévérité sur d'autres points », répliqua l'homme avec un soupçon d'autodérision.

« Tu ne devais pas sortir si tôt… »

Rogue haussa un sourcil. « Ca t'ennuie ? »

« Non, au contraire », souffla Fred. La boule qu'il avait dans la gorge l'empêchait de s'exprimer à voix haute. « Mais j'aurais aimé que tu me préviennes. »

« Et manquer l'expression impayable que tu as en ce moment sur la figure ? » fit Rogue avec un sourire en coin. « Pour rien au monde. »

Il y eut un autre silence. Fred sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il n'osa rien faire. Il y a une barrière immense entre deux hommes qui correspondent, aussi intimes les lettres puissent-elles devenir.

Le rouquin ayant longtemps été l'unique correspondant de l'ancien maître des potions durant son séjour en prison, il était normal qu'ils se rapprochent. Mais à présent que Rogue se retrouvait dehors, il était à nouveau libre de s'enfermer où bon lui semblait, et de se créer les contacts qu'il désirait. Il n'avait plus besoin d'un gamin pour lui remonter le moral. Même si ce gamin était devenu un jeune homme de 23 ans en pleine condition physique et mentale.

« Mr Wealsey, suis-je à ce point devenu un monstre pour que _vous_ n'osiez même pas poser les yeux sur moi ? »

Fred releva la tête. Severus avait maigri, certes. Ses cheveux, coupés courts chaque mois, comme pour tous les prisonniers depuis peu, étaient clairsemés de gris, mais jamais il ne serait horrible, non. Même s'il ressemblait énormément à cet ancien prisonnier que le jeune homme avait connu dans une autre vie, et qu'il semblait plus cadavérique que jamais.

Mais Fred lui devait la vie. Et il avait découvert durant ces six ans un homme à l'esprit affûté et au sens de l'humour bien plus développé que ses élèves auraient pu le penser.

Rogue le regarda longuement puis haussa les sourcils. « Etant sorti de prison, je vous relève de vos devoirs. J'ai survécu, il est donc inutile de continuer à vous sentir obligé de vous préoccuper de moi. Votre bonne action est amplement - »

Mais déjà Fred avait sauté par-dessus la caisse et le serrait dans ses bras aussi fort que possible. « Tais-toi donc », souffla-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, les larmes coulant à flot à présent.

Rogue fut momentanément bouche bée, puis leva doucement les bras, pour entourer le torse de son partenaire. Un sourire, le premier en six ans, apparut sur son visage. Et pour la première fois en vingt ans, son cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment qu'il croyait oublié.

Quand à Fred, il savoura la première sensation de bonheur réel qu'il avait ressenti depuis la première fois où Angelina lui avait dit « je t'aime ». Mais ça, c'était une autre époque. Un autre monde. Un autre bonheur.

Le sien commençait aujourd'hui.

FIN

----------------

Bon, Harry ne va-t-il pas chercher à ce venger ? Non, il a mouru en tuant Voldemort…et heuuu..il a rescucité en devenant gentil ! (peace, brother !)

Rogue va-t-il retrouver du boulot ? Boarf il va écrire un best-seller et sera très riche…pleins de questions se posent au vu de cette fin plus que chaotique, mais, comme je dis à mon prof quand il me demande la dérivée du cosinus de la tangente des limites du triangle à six angles de 94,4 degrés : « Est-ce bien là l'essentiel ? »

Allez, gros bisous et merci d'avoir suivi cette fic ;)


End file.
